Middle man
by clood9
Summary: Devan Taylor is the number one hitman on the market and public enemy number two, he wasn't a good person per se. All he's trying to do is make lots of money and live a normal life. Who else wouldn't want that? But, well, pissing off both Overwatch and Talon probably didn't help. Now he has to pick a side or not pick one at all, like usual.
1. Hitman

**Had this idea for a while. Don't know if you guys would like it but whatever, it would probably help with another one of my writer's block.**

* * *

My name is Devan Taylor. I'm a hitman. I'm known in the underground and pretty much everywhere else as Evan Smith. I used the second name so much that I sometimes thought it was my real name for a while before I would snap out of it.

But either way, I'm a hitman, I make enemies. And only enemies. I don't make friends on the job, that's because a few people know who Evan Smith actually is cause all the 'friends' I make were artificial and only meant to get closer to a target.

/

A single man stood on the cliff Watchpoint: Gibraltar was built in, he wasn't part of Overwatch but rather he was an enemy of it. He was also an enemy of Talon, so he was in the middle between the two. He did jobs that pissed Overwatch off and jobs that pissed Talon off. In the end, he got paid.

But, well, the only reason he's here was because they took something from him. His real identity. Now, Devan knew who he was, which was good, but he didn't want anyone else other than his circle of friends to know who he was. He accidentally dropped a USB drive that contained important documents in front of Tracer when he was about assassinate Widowmaker who was assassinating Tekhartha Mondatta. Kind of like an assassination-ception kind of thing. He and she have been in a sort of rivalry and she got the best of him this time. He wasn't being paid to assassinate her but it was more of a personal mission. And when he failed a USB Drive that was in his pocket fell in front of Tracer who picked it up and brought it with her back to Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

Devan was the leader of a criminal network per se, he and some of his hitmen friends formed together and created the hitman network known as the 'Nexus'. There they sold their services, that being assassinating someone with only three rules. Nobody under 18 and nobody actually trying to make the world a better place. And no top ten politicians. Other than that, it's whoever you want. The Nexus quickly rose in popularity in the underworld and the Nexus have been regarded by the general media as 'the most dangerous group of people in the entire world above Talon'. Damn right they were. And from the money that was equally split between Devan and his hitman friends, the business flourished. Devan used his cut to buy an entire armory worth of weapons even though he only uses like 10-15 weapons of it.

Life has been pretty good and the money kept on coming in, Devan and his friends did their own jobs, the money they earned was put into a pile and split equally. Simple as that. And if it couldn't be split equally, they use the money that they couldn't divide equally for a nice friendly lunch.

Now, back to the topic at hand, he had to infiltrate Watchpoint: Gibraltar and take back the USB Drive that she took from him. Well not really take but stumble upon.

Either way, he wanted it back. The Watchpoint was pretty vulnerable due to the lack of funds for the illegally reformed Overwatch. His weapons of choice for this mission were the Heckler and Koch HK416 fitted with a red-dot sight and a high-quality silencer and a Smith and Wesson M&P R8 Revolver, or the R8 revolver for short. He wore a black, graphene tactical vest with two flashbangs and two smoke grenades in case things went bad. For recon, he brought a small fly drone that recorded video directly to his HUD. All in all, he tried to keep it lightweight.

He took a deep breath as he opened the emergency hatch above Watchpoint: Gibraltar and hopping inside, taking great care not to land roughly. He was in a fairly large room, designed to fit as many as possible. There was a large door that led to somewhere and was his only exit.

"Kyle open this door for me," Devan whispered into comms, the Kyle he was talking about was a professional hacker that got the job done, known on the internet as Checkmate, he reportedly stole top secret US Military documents and held them ransom. Those claims were true as the United States Government paid him 750 million dollars' worth of cryptocurrency in secret and the documents were returned.

"Got it." The hacker responded and in a couple seconds the door slowly opened. The hallway that presented itself in front of him were the barracks. "Great…" He murmured, he knew exactly where the USB Drive was because of a GPS signal it emitted. His Heads Up Display gave him a marker, it was near. Tracer's barracks to be exact. That was good but what he didn't like was the open space between him and her barracks. Looking up he saw a pipe that led all the way through the hallway, even better there were vents that looked big enough to fit him that led to each room.

 _Good…_ He thought, he jumped onto the pipe and wrapped his arms and legs around it before inching his way down it. Footsteps sounded underneath him as he looked down. It was Mercy who looked like she had a particularly bad day. Wouldn't want to mess with her. Devan continued inching his way down the pipe before stopping at the vent that led to Tracer's barracks. He used one foot to kick it open before reaching his way in, crawling through the duct. The duct was straight and had no obstructions, in no time did he find himself in front of the vent. He pushed it down, from what he could see, Tracer wasn't in her barracks and the USB Drive was on the living room coffee table.

Dropping down he landed on both feet and with a cloud of dust gathering around said feet. He assumed a low profile. He was in what looked like a bedroom that was pitch black, but his HUD changed into night vision mode, illuminating the room in green. He sneaked his way to the door before it suddenly opened and every stealthy person's enemy, a light came into the room. But Devan was quick, he hid under the bed, hoping to god she didn't hide anything under here. He crawled under the bed, hitting his head against a small box.

He heard humming coming from Tracer and the sight of clothes hitting the ground, a small cloud of dust getting into his nose. He winced as that happened. That was when the other person in the room reached under the bed, moving her hand around as she tried feeling for something, possible the box he hit his head against. Devan slowly pushed the box to her hands, being careful not to directly shove it there. Eventually, the hand grasped onto the box. "Ah, there you are!" He heard Tracer say before the box was pulled from under the bed.

He waited for a couple minutes and then the lights turned off with someone jumping on the bed. _Okay, she's going to sleep now. Good._ Devan crawled out from under the bed and sneaked his way to the door before quickly opening it and closing it. He sneaked his way to the downstairs part of the barracks and into the living room part of it. Seeing his USB Drive on the table he quickly snatched it and put it in his pocket. That was when he heard someone knock on the door and the following shuffling of feet upstairs.

 _Oh shit._ Devan frantically looked around the room, looking for a place to hide. Finding no other place and hearing the door leading to Tracer's room opening, he crawled under the coffee table, putting his HK16 beside him and hoping to God nobody would see him before holding his breath as he heard Tracer pass by the coffee table.

He heard the door open.

"Lena, you were supposed to be at my office a half hour ago." That was the voice of Mercy. "You need to get checked for any injuries. We can do it here if you want."

"Sorry Angela, I just forgot." He heard her say. "And yeah, let's do it here." Devan cursed himself and lightly hit the floor. Why was his luck so bad for him today?

He heard the two walk over to the couch next to the coffee table and one of them sat down. "Now let's see here…" Then there were clothes that dropped that looked like Tracer's.

"Hmm…some bruises and cuts, small burns...otherwise…you're completely okay!" Mercy said somewhat excitedly. "Surprising since your encounter with Widowmaker." When she turned to write this down her foot accidentally kicked his assault rifle beside him.

 _Damn!_ He mentally cursed himself as Mercy made a small 'hmm?'. _Alright. Take the extravagant way out._ While the medic was looking under the coffee table, innocently trying to find out what she just kicked, what she found was a flashbang rolling into her vision.

"What's-" The flash interrupted everybody's vision in the room except for Devan's cause he was looking away and the bang part interrupted Mercy's sentence. When their vision came back to them, there wasn't anything that changed in the room except for the overturned coffee table and the door forced open and malfunctioning.

Meanwhile, Devan was making a mad dash towards the emergency exit, looking over his shoulder and to the sides to see if anyone was chasing after him. "Intruder in the base. Everyone on high alert." Athena's voice rang through the complex.

"Dammit! Devan, get out of there quick!" Kyle's voice was heard through his ear, "I'll try and buy you some time!" Devan felt a bullet graze his leg as he continued making his run. This was rather unprofessional of him. Another bullet went in between his legs, he looked down to them to see if they weren't blown off yet before looking forward only to see three people in front of him. First was an Egyptian woman, or Fareeha Amari, fun fact, Reaper and him were the ones that killed her mother. Second was the giant ape, Winston and third was that DJ Freedom Fighter, Lucio.

Stopping in his tracks as he realized that, yeah, this wasn't a very good situation. He quickly grasped a smoke grenade and pulled the pin for it before throwing it as hard as possible at Lucio, intending to hit him in the head.

He hit his mark as the grenade bounced off his forehead and exploded in a giant ball of smoke which covered the area and forced Fareeha to start shooting missiles at where he last was, ultimately missing cause he ran past the trio that blocked him and only ended up shooting at the person behind him.

Sneaking his way to escape, a string of blue light appeared beside and then in front of him as Tracer appeared standing in front of him with her akimbo weapons pointed straight at her. "Stop right there!" In the time she said that Devan pulled his R8 and shot both of her weapons out of her hands before running up to the time-travelling Brit and kneeing her in the stomach before throwing her behind him and continuing on his path to getting the Hell out of here.

" **Ryujin no ken wo kurae!"** Was what he heard before a flurry of sword slashes came from above forcing him to roll forward, barely evading the flurry of doom coming from the sword. " **Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!"** Was another he heard before two literal dragons came spiraling towards him that somehow hurt someone.

"Why the fuck does everybody hate me all of a sudden!?" He screamed to himself while crawling under the dragon before getting up again and resuming his mad dash of getting the fuck out of here. "KYLE WHERE'S THAT TIME YOU WERE BUYING ME!?" He screamed into comms while looking behind him worriedly, "Almost there…got it!" That was when every fire extinguisher blew up behind him and the pipe above him blew up and threw water all over the place, temporarily blinding the others but Devan didn't care. He wanted to get the Hell out of this place and never set foot again. "I'VE GOT YOU IN MY SIGHTS-" He heard someone say in front of him but was interrupted by Devan throwing another flash bang at him.

Almost there, he was almost at the emergency exit. Almost there. Just as he was about to reach the exit, a bullet hit his leg, forcing him to a limp. "Ah, shit!" He continued limping as fast as possible, worriedly looking behind him. They were closing in. Fast. Real fast. But his limp was too fast for them! As he passed by the emergency exit, the door closed behind him, why nobody saw it open in the first place was beyond him but that didn't matter. He was 99% there! Now all he had to do is climb up the ladder!

As he climbed the ladder he heard the giant door behind him slowly open and see the crowd of like…seventeen people waiting impatiently outside. "Oh fuck me sideways are they dedicated." He commented before climbing the ladder fast and then crawling out of the hatch and closing it behind him, dropping inside a smoke grenade as a gift.

"You remember Fulton?" Kyle asked a balloon dropped next to him. "Fuck it. Doesn't matter anyways." Devan picked up the balloon and attached it to him before pressing the button to inflate it and leaving Watchpoint: Gibraltar with a very nice "FUCK YOUU!" .

He got reeled back into the small pickup aircraft.

/

Holy fuck was that the experience of my life. Getting chased by a motherfucking ninja and a British person that could very well be faster than time itself along with EVERYBODY else that was in the reformed Overwatch. "Jesus H Christ was that intense." I was heaving in and out, leaning on the aircraft wall. The single person inside was leaning on the same wall as I was leaning on, smiling deviously.

"Hey! Devan! You're back!" The guy's name was Ethan. Ethan Rodriguez, he was of Mexican descent, used to work for a drug cartel until I impressed him with all my hitman skills. one of my few hitman friends that formed the Nexus. He walked up to me and supported my limping body. "God damn you look like you got chased by three different rapists!" He settled me down on a seat.

"I had to crawl under two dragons, was attacked by a ninja and nearly got shot at by a time traveling Brit. Holy fuck was that bad." Ethan patted him on the back.

"Don't worry! We'll get you patched up and you'll be good to go the next day. So you got any doctors that you like? I think Doctor Ziegler is the best one for you." I looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Yeah. Sorry." He raised his fist.

"Wait, wait, wait." I raised my hand, still heaving in and out. "Before you knock me unconscious. What about the Nexus? And is this one of your games again?"

"It'll be fine. And yes."

Then the world went black as Ethan's fist made contact with my face. I just let him do it, no way in Hell was I going to go against this guy, cause, well, he was my friend. And he regularly did this stuff.

/

"Ow! Fuck!" Devan screamed as he woke up, sometimes suffering from very late reaction times if the blow he was dealt knocked him unconscious. Then he would wake up and feel the pain. Weird.

He tried moving his hands to massage his head but found that he bound by handcuffs. "Oh right." He struggled some more. "Wow, for number one hitman and public enemy number two, this is not what I had in mind." He sighed, struggling a bit more. "Fuck these cuffs are tight."

"Hey, hey Kyle." That was a small phrase he would say to activate the communication ear piece implanted into his ear. Basically, he would say the name of one of his colleagues and it would connect directly to them. "Yeah, Devan?"

"You see my point of view right?" A couple seconds later and the sound of keyboard clicks. "Yeah, I see it. Ethan got you?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, uh, you see these cuffs here right?"

"Yeah," Kyle answered. "You mind doing your hacking magic thing and unlock these? I'll buy you lunch tomorrow." Devan promised.

"Sure, no problem." Then a few keyboard clicks later, and one of the handcuffs were unlocked. "Alright, cool. Uh, there's another one."

"Devan get me a line of sight on it." Devan looked at the other handcuff. "Alright…" A few keyboard clicks later, "There we go."

And now he was free. Sitting up straight and stretching his sore wrists. "Damn you, Ethan." He cursed himself, of course, the guy played games. It was all in good fun and he would probably be at the Nexus headquarters with his buddies just laughing their asses off. Devan didn't mind, though. The more practice the better.

Quickly getting off the hospital bed and kneeling down. Damn it, Ethan, why did he have to choose these guys out of all people!? He knew some of them! "God dammit…" He muttered under his breath as he silently cursed Ethan. "I'll get you back…just you wait." He murmured before peeking out the curtains to see if anyone was there, seeing no one, he slowly crept his way through the white medical bay, taking cover near a trash bin. "Oh, right, Devan, I marked the location of your equipment on your HUD." His Heads Up Display placed a marker and he had one objective now. "Retrieve equipment." He muttered before peeking out from his cover and advancing, going into another patient's area.

"Hey!" Upon hearing that, Devan quickly went up to the hospital bed and put his hand over the patient's mouth while using his free arm and pushing it down on the patient's throat. The person went limp and Devan just realized he knocked Hana Song unconscious, a popular Starcraft player from what he remembers.

He quickly peeked again before advancing even more, he was getting closer to his equipment. He had to turn the corner to a hallway and after two doors, his equipment would be there. Speaking of the hallway, someone came out of it, Tracer. Devan, taking this opportunity to pacify a threat, he snuck up behind her, wrapped and arm around her neck before pushing back hard, she struggled to breathe as he cut it off, then she went limp. He carried her to a bench and just put her there, making it seem like she was sleeping there before looking around the corner.

Perceiving nobody there he walked into it, he entered through where he was supposed to go. His gear was neatly put in a pile, his graphene vest under it all.

 _Couple minutes later…_

Now he was ready to go, he held his HK16 in both hands with his R8 Revolver in its holster. "It's going time."

/

"Yo, Ethan, he made it to his gear without killing someone!" Ethan's buddy that sat beside on the couch. He smiled as he feigned anger.

"Dammit! Now I have to buy you guys lunch!" He laughed after that patting his buddy on the back.

"Alright! Who's betting on how he's going to escape! Sneaky or not sneaky!"

Ethan and his hitman friends placed their bets, all having fun at Devan's pain. Hey, if the hitman liked it, that wasn't a problem, besides, it seems like he enjoys doing hitman work.

Something about 'the thrill of not getting caught'.

* * *

 **That should be it, rate and review on this concept.**

 **Also, some suggestions for pairings?**


	2. Nexus

I'm not a good person, I'll openly admit that, being hitman isn't about the morals, it's about the money and the target. Kill a happy father? Sure, I can do that. Jeopardize a peaceful city? Some questions but sure, still can do it. Blow up three separate mental care hospitals? Okay, a bit too far.

Unless the pay is good enough. The Nexus has been doing so fucking well in my opinion, I got an underground network of informants and hitmen by my side and ready to fight any day. I'm the fucking hero for the beginner assassin and the fucking Devil for my targets. But you won't know if Evan Smith is after you so it's pretty much a moot point. That's what I pride my work upon, subtlety and surprise. One day I could be your best friend having a beer with you, the next I could be stabbing your actual friends and the day after that you could be my victim, and guess what, nobody would see it a mile away.

Now, I know that being an independent hitman has its caveats, you need a place to start. What I did was get some info on someone a particular crime syndicate or mafia are against and want dead, then kill that person. After the fallout from that particular crime syndicate or mafia would walk up to me, offer a job and I would take it. From there I would work up the ranks.

The highest profile job I ever got was to help Reaper assassinate Ana Amari, some famous Overwatch sniper. I didn't know her reputation until after I looked her up. The media coverage on that was amazing. The spotlight was all focused on me and him, but they didn't know who I and Reaper were. We were great partners until I decided to leave and start the Nexus with a couple of my buddies. From there, we got hired by legitimate people and not-so-legitimate people. What stood out from everyone was the illegally reformed Overwatch. I had some good history with Blackwatch before, so I didn't mind and plus they didn't know I helped Reaper assassinate Ana Amari.

My first job with them was to gather information on Talon and none other than Reaper and Widowmaker. They needed me to infiltrate their headquarters and perform a huge data dump on a flash drive. That was where I met Kyle. He didn't want to work there anymore and he practically just gave me access to Talon's top secret documents and we both fled their headquarters like brothers in arms. After that, Kyle was my second set of eyes. He gave me the best intel a person could ever get.

And he's still helping me to this day.

/

"Devan, if you want to fuck with this Overwatch a bit, I placed some markers on your HUD." Kyle's voice went through Devan's earpiece. He peeked through the doorway and looked both sides. Nobody was there and a duct that he could wrap himself around was on the ceiling.

"Good, good…" Devan sneaked out of the room and jumped onto the duct, grabbing onto it and wrapping his legs around before inching his way down to freedom. Again. Taking in his environments he noticed that the place looked friendly and didn't scream military. Probably the ambiance or how they painted the damn place with all the friendly messages and quotes. He didn't care for any of this, Devan just wanted to get the Hell out of this place and never set foot again after wrecking their stuff.

Freezing in his place as he heard someone clear his throat directly under him. He dared not to look down but did anyways to see that Mercy was looking at Genji instead of him. That was good, Devan continued inching his way down the hallway before reaching for another duct that led to the Watchpoint's rocket meant to regain the satellite network it used to keep an eye on the world in case danger came. Winston still hasn't it deployed yet for some reason. He was going to fuck with them and he was going to fuck with them badly. Devan continued inching down the duct with those devious thoughts. He was getting closer. This was going to be his message to Overwatch that you don't fuck with the Nexus.

The duct ended at a passageway that led to the outside. He saw that Fareeha was under him so he dropped down and punched her multiple times in the face to knock her out before dragging her to a wall, propping her against it before peeking outside. Nobody was there and the road was pretty intuitive to follow.

No seriously, there was an actual road that led to the rocket. He took cover each time he moved up, being careful to not be seen. Nobody was at the rocket. Good. He continued moving up closer. A surveillance camera was surveilling the rocket. He took out the HK416 and shot it with a single bullet. Said bullet hit its mark and the camera faced down. _Good._ He continued moving before he entered a building.

"Hey, hey Kyle." Devan whispered. A few seconds later, "Yeah Devan?" Came Kyle's answer, the hitman sneaked his way to the control panel in the building. He memorized this place top to bottom during his times at Blackwatch. "Kyle, you can hack this right?" A few keyboard clicks.

"Just did." Devan smiled before inputting a few commands then pressing the 'LAUNCH ROCKET' icon.

/

 _Couple minutes back…_

"Winston, someone has hacked into my…" Then Athena shut off before the face of an unknown person appeared on all the monitors of his lab. The gorilla scientist frantically rushed around in an attempt to regain control of his systems, constantly pushing his glasses to his eyes.

The person on screen laughed. "You don't fuck with the Nexus." Then the monitors turned off and Athena's logo appeared on them once more. Winston frowned at the hack. Who was this person?

"Winston. Someone has launched the rocket." The scientist dropped what he was doing and looked outside. "Intruder detected. Base on high alert." Winston tapped a few keys to bring up surveillance footage only to see him locked out of the system.

"Athena, I'm locked out of the security cameras." There was no response.

"Winston I am sorry but someone has hacked into my systems and changed every agent's security clearance." Athena's voice cut off again before the man that previously appeared on screen appeared again.

"You fuck with the Nexus. And the Nexus fucks with you. Three more seconds and your rocket goes kaboom." Then the monitors went dark again and like it was on cue, a huge explosion sounded above the Watchpoint. Winston hurriedly looked outside through a window to see what has happened.

First observation he made was that the rocket wasn't there anymore and the second observation was the bits of the rocket was being thrown in several directions. Athena came back online. "Winston, I have found the intruder, he's making his way to the ORCA landing pad. It's Evan."

Winston growled in frustration as he slammed through the door to his lab to chase after the former Blackwatch hitman.

/

"Whoo hoo! That was fuckin' genius man!" Kyle's applause came through comms as Devan rushed up the stairs, dashing his way up to the landing pad. "I'll buy you lunch later! Just let me focus right now!" The hitman screamed through comms as he looked behind him to see Genji after him. " **Ryujin no ken wo kurae!"** At the sound of that, Devan instantly ran nearly twice as fast up the stairs barely missing the jabs towards his spine.

"Holy fuck!" He silently said to himself as a flashbang rolled down the stairs, pin pulled. A bright white light flashed behind him followed by a loud bang. He was almost there. Almost there to freedom. Devan took out the HK416 and fired with one hand towards the cyborg ninja.

 _God dammit these guys are dedicated!_ And just as he thought that, a familiar woman in a blue suit stood at the doorway, rocket launcher pointed at him. _Oh you have got to be kidding me!_ A small missile launched itself towards him, aimed to blow his head right off. He simply ducked and tackled Fareeha to the ground, temporarily incapacitating her before standing back up and planting a boot right in her face. Then he turned back around to fire a couple of bullets at the cyborg ninja currently chasing him with the HK416 before forcing the pilot door for the ORCA dropship open and jumping inside. Closing the door once he got in.

Kyle hacked the drop ship to turn on the ignition and initiated autopilot mode to fly towards the Nexus' headquarters. The granddaddy of the Second Amendment, the United States. A couple more bullets bounced off of the armor of the ORCA drop ship but had little to no effect. Devan, relaxing his head back on the seat, enjoyed the peace and quiet he had for now until something was directly placed on his head.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." He instantly recognized the bright orange latex.

"Figured you'd be here love." Tracer. Her out of everyone. Devan raised his hands.

"Get up." The time traveling Brit ordered and he complied standing up with his hands raised.

"Kyle block access to manual controls." As he said that, one of Tracer's pistols was shoved straight in his mouth. His voice muffled, he couldn't speak.

"Tell Kyle to give back control or your head won't be a part of your body anymore." Lena usually never carried out threats. So he didn't play her bluff, he shook his head. What resulted was the pistol being shoved even deeper to the point his bottom lip could feel her gloved hand. "Come on." Okay, she was being serious. Devan made a sound reminiscent of 'Okay fine.'

The pistol was removed from his mouth. "Bad move." The hitman said before jabbing his knee up her stomach and painfully twisting one of her two arms before smashing his head up to hers. Rendering her unconscious.

He dusted his hands before trying to get the taste of metal out of his mouth. "Agh that's gross." It happened to him before, but it was never any less disgusting. Sometimes the guns were so dirty he was forced to ingest some mud down his throat. Gross.

Devan took a deep breath before stripping the hero of her weapons and gauntlets. "Hey, hey Ethan." A couple seconds later.

"You escaped!" Came the cheerful, Mexican accent of Ethan Rodriguez. "So how was it?"

"Great, it was great, I got a prisoner. How much do you think they would be able to pay for Tracer?"

"Ooh, nice grab. Hey guys! How much you guys think they'll pay for Tracer?" Ethan's voice asked his friends, a couple of grunts. "I dunno, seven million maybe? They'll pay a lot." Devan wrapped two fingers on his chin, thinking.

"Why don't we just kill her?"

"What?"  
"I mean, she won't be a threat anymore, and she's been a nuisance to all of us." Devan explained, cracking his knuckles and keeping a hand on the R8.

"Oh come on man! You can't be that boring!" The hitman chuckled, "Guess you're right." He removed his hand from the revolver before standing up from the pilot's seat and rummaging through the drop ship for any handcuffs.

"Also can you guys not stop by my house and rape her?" Devan suggested while rummaging through some cabinets before taking out a pair of handcuffs and clicking them onto Tracer's wrists. Through comms came a variety of disappointed people making disappointed noises. "Look, if they want her back, let's not give her back with a sore asshole." Another wave of the sound of disappointment. "I'll buy you guys lunch." Then silence.

"They all agree on those terms." Ethan came through the earpiece again, the hitman noticed that Tracer was beginning to stir again and promptly planted the boot to her face.

"There we go." He muttered to himself before sitting back down and relaxing.

"Devan you're nearly home."

/

Throwing someone in a cell that I thought I would never use was odd, it took a couple minutes for me to find it, but I did. The underground armory I bought is so fucking huge that you might as well make a store out of it. What I couldn't wrap my head around at first sight was the amount of variations of AK-47s on the walls. There were a lot of them. However, I didn't only buy an armory because if a person has common sense, they would need to test out their guns. So there was a shooting range too where I would periodically have to switch out the targets that I probably filled with lead or blew up. I try as many weapons as I can during the time that I'm not out and about on a job, from hundreds of weapons, only 10-15 of them were ones that I actually use and recommend.

Once you get an online recommendation from the master assassin Evan Smith, you know you did something really well. Personal favorites are the R8 Revolver and the HK416 I used for the infiltration of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Then there's the American weapons, the M4A1, the FN Scar, ACR and the Famas. For other weapons I love the AK-47, it's the most reliable piece of weaponry I have ever seen. One time, I was operating in a war zone, I had to take down the Omnic threat somewhere in Russia while the RDF would hold them at bay and a damn tank ran over my gun. Picked it up and it still fires okay. Plus, it's found everywhere, then there's Five-Seven, really good, nothing else I can say about it. I could go on and on about my weapon tastes but, well it would get redundant, plus I could drone on and on about them.

Either way, I threw Tracer in a jail cell and set up an anonymous live stream in the Dark web where everyone could see the hero known as Tracer trapped in the jail cell. I set up another camera and pointed it towards a holographic screen that listed my one demand and my contact information plus a crowd funding page for people who want to help the hero be freed.

Five million dollars US was my demand. I could have charged more but I felt pretty generous today. I left it like that for a couple hours and went to watch some TV, particularly, the news.

And oh boy, was the media shit storm amazing. Pretty much all the news channels I subscribed to were reporting on Tracer being captured by the Nexus. Then there was the usual, civil instability with Omnics, a nuclear explosion in Australia, those two fuckers Junkrat and Roadhog etcetera, etcetera.

Urgh, nothing to do. I turn off the TV before checking the crowd funding page.

"Wow. About a million dollars already." I certainly was impressed, it was like…half an hour since I put it up and already they donated a fifth of the amount. I fetched the remote and turned the TV on again.

"Oh hey, interview." Jumping onto my couch the volume automatically went up as my thumb pressed the volume up button. The interview went on; it was just some reporter talking to Winston, the latter was just talking about how he's pissed off about Tracer's kidnapping and actually sounding pissed. The fuck kind of news is this? I turned my head to my laptop, "Holy shit this girl has that many fanboys slash girls." Half of my goal already! Two and a half million!  
I checked social media, something I rarely do because it's mostly filled with useless internet drama and some guy named Keemstar being relentlessly attacked by some other famous people on the internet. Scrolling through the timeline I see that the number one trending thing was #FreeTracer. Then there was the FBI's 'promise' that they would find Evan Smith and put him down, the internet fuck boys that think they're changing the world by TYPING ALL IN CAPS AND SCREAMING ONLINE. Like Jesus Christ, do these bastards seriously think they'll change something? I did catch a glimpse of a petition for the United Nations to consider the Nexus as a global threat, which it is by the way. They probably won't do anything about it. Corrupt pieces of shit. Why did they even make Overwatch illegal in the first place? Cause the outspoken minority said so? Like I said, corrupt pieces of shit.

I quit the page before looking at the crowd funding page once again. "Holy fuck three million already!" Damn! That much in about an hour! Who knows what I could gain if I kidnap someone more important?

Hah, I'm not a good person. At all. My views are pretty cynical and I hate being around people. Even if the job requires me to do so.

"Um, Devan, someone hijacked your stream." Pulling my head out of my thoughts, how useless. I personally think philosophy is just a big bunch of bullshit.

Okay I'm doing it again. "What?" I switched tabs to the stream. "Oh fuck." Yep, D. Va hacked into my stream. Well shit. "Kyle get this girl out of my stream."

The gamer blew a bubble with her gum before popping it and chewing on it again. Gum. For fucks sake that shit is annoying-

God dammit I'm doing it again! I hit my head a couple times. Yes, my head does wander a bit. End of story. My vision narrowed as I waited for her to say something.

"So." She began. Come on, get to the point already! "Knock knock at Evan Smith." Kyle came on comms. "Knock knock means…oh shit."

"Cops are coming to your house."

"WHAT!?" I heard the front door to my house being hit by something. Shit! How did she know my information!? Fuck! I rushed down to my armory and quickly picked out the AK-47, couple frag grenades and an M249 Light machine gun before slipping into some juggernaut armor. How I did this so quickly I don't know. Another bash on my front door. Dammit how weak are these guys?

I know, completely overkill equipment but I'm panicking right now, what else do you expect me to do? I slammed a drum magazine into it while placing the bullets in its rightful place.

I was ready to Rambo the shit out of them. Fuck it, about three million dollars is good enough. "Kyle POV camera please!" My face had a grin plastered on it. A few keyboard clicks later. "Done."

I waved my hand in front of my face before showing my M249 to the lovely people that were watching the stream before slowly stepping my way upstairs. _No, I shouldn't._ Themorals are back. Whoop-dee-doo. Little fun fact, once money is involved, my morals go out the window. But anyways, even though I didn't make my goal, it was enough. I didn't care anymore. I stopped in my tracks. "Kyle turn off the stream." Then I went back to the armory, took a can of gasoline made for a flame thrower.

Scorched earth was the only thing I could think of. I doused the armory with gasoline but not before I packed up my favorites and Tracer's weapons. All in a duffel bag the room was covered head to toe in gasoline. "Fireworks tonight." A lighter was in the palm of my hand now. Flipping the cap off I flicked it on before throwing it on the ground while walking towards the jail cell and the secret exit route. Throwing the door open I once again knocked her unconscious in the blink of an eye, heaving her up by the shoulder then going deep into the escape tunnel, the light of the flame slowly getting dimmer and dimmer to my vision.

"Kyle, tell those Overwatch fuckfaces that if they want Tracer back, I'm giving her back at the Overwatch museum and if I smell more than one person, she dies." Doesn't matter anyways. The Nexus got most of its money. Three million is damn good enough.

/

Reaching the end of the tunnel a military helicopter was waiting for Devan in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forestry. He smiled before opening the side door and throwing Tracer inside, shoving a piece of rag in her mouth as a ball gag and cuffing her legs before going into the pilot's seat.

From there it was pretty self-explanatory, turn on the helicopter and fly to the Overwatch museum.

 _Hours later…_

By the time he got there, it was about midnight and the museum was closed. But that didn't matter. Inside the museum it was covered in shadows and void of life, except for him and Tracer who was struggling with the handcuffs and trying to talk through the ball gag. Still clad in his juggernaut suit and his duffel bag hanging to his side, the strap on one shoulder. The hitman dropped his prisoner and tossed her weapons, gauntlets and goggles in front of her, just out of reach.

If she wouldn't inch forward. But that didn't happen as the barrel of the M249 was pressed up against her forehead. Devan cautiously looked around, analyzing his surroundings for any sign of the Overwatch guys. His HUD changed to thermal. He kneeled down as the laser sight for his M249 scanned the museum.

"Kyle get me a reading outside. I have a bad feeling about this." Always one for one-liners. Silence.

"Kyle, you there?" Some more silence.

"Sorry I was busy, D. Va tried to hack me."

"You didn't let her in right?"

"Of course not."

"Alright, get me a reading." Devan analyzed the museum again, paying special attention to the glass cases of the artifacts, in case someone took cover there. The glass above shattered and what could be seen as a giant pink mech dropped down in front of him.

"Fuck." Was all Devan could say before diving into cover, dragging Tracer with him. The hot fusion pellets shattering the glass case he took cover under. He returned fire of course, blind firing into her general direction.

"Kyle anybody else!?" The hitman screamed into comms while moving to another piece of cover.

"Devan you got six guys on top of you!" Kyle hurriedly screamed back into the earpiece. "Hey Devan!" That was Ethan. A military helicopter passed by the museum and then stopped above the shattered glass. Ropes fell from said helicopter and six men in jet black military gear roped down from above while another hulking figure jumped down.

"Holy shit you fixed SPARK!?" SPARK was the name he gave for an autonomous robot that wasn't an Omnic per se but a self-learning robot that corrected itself to be the perfect war machine. Kyle programmed it so it wouldn't develop a personality. The robot, easily matching the pink mech's size ran towards it while firing a very heavy machine gun at the mech. He threw Tracer out in the open, returning fire towards D. Va until the masked man with the red visor dropped from the sky, on top of the giant German guy who might as well be doing a Hulk smash.

The ground cracked underneath the knight as the man in the red visor jumped off of him and turned to face one of the men in black combat armor.

"Oh right, those guys in black armor, they're friendly." Devan opened fire on the giant knight, Reinhardt. That was his name, the black-clad soldiers disabled D. Va's mech and were trying to incapacitate her while SPARK turned and faced Reinhardt, unloading several giant shells of bullets towards the knight. The robot intercepted a charge at it by striking the German in the stomach with its powered fist and pushing him back. Devan was too enthralled by this to notice the giant ape behind him. "Let me guess. The ape is behind me."

The hitman in juggernaut suit started running. The military helicopter that was circling the museum pointed its weapons towards the giant gorilla, using its machine gun perched on the head of the vehicle to distract Winston from Devan and recognize the bigger threat.

/

Behind all that gunfire and violence, a single Bastion-class Omnic was roaming about the museum, not knowing what exactly it was doing until it noticed the tied-up Tracer struggling to break free.

It tilted its head curiously while its bird friend Ganymede flew to the woman. Bastion followed. It looked down at the bound hero. It made a curious sound. The woman spat out the thing that was in her mouth and muttered a few curses before looking up to the Omnic.

"Um…help please?" Bastion, instantly recognizing that this woman was Tracer and was currently handcuffed, pulled her up and crushed both pairs of handcuffs binding her legs and hands. The woman stood up and rubbed her hands and legs before picking up the two weapons on the floor and the pair of gauntlets.

"Thanks love!" The woman smiled and patted the Omnic on its head before a streak of blue light replaced her.

"Zwee?" The Omnic titled its head before following the blue trail.

/

A blue streak appeared in front of me and what seemed like a thousand blue pellets bounced off my juggernaut armor. "God dammit who let her out!?" I wondered out loud before trailing the barrel of the M249 on where Tracer would appear then letting out a volley of bullets when she would appear.

"Fuckin' hell." I swore. The light machine gun clicked as it indicated an empty ammo box and automatically ejected the cartridge. "God dammit!" I swore again before switching out for the AK-47.

"Okay, let's move! I'm getting the hell out of here!" Elbowing Tracer aside I ran up to the ropes of the helicopter and started climbing up one while the men in black armor sent to help me followed too with SPARK using one simple jet thrust above and landing perfectly inside the helicopter.

A few more shots were thrown in my direction but ceased when I fully climbed inside the vehicle.

Some police sirens rang outside but they were mostly ignored since I was getting the Hell out of here.

* * *

 **That should wrap it up for this chapter. Rate and review. Please put actual criticism if possible and if you do please tell me how to improve on this story. Also. Don't flame. Please.**

 **I don't want eye cancer. (just a joke please don't murder me)**


	3. Russia

People might think that I have no friends. Well not in the sense of social but regarding allies. Well, what I can tell them is that I have one friend!

And that friend is Russia!

…

…

…

Yes, the whole country. You see, they paid me to go on a suicide mission and this was basically when I just started the Nexus. The commander that hired me needed someone to go in there cause nobody else in his regiment came back alive from trying to shut down the Omnium in Siberia. So they needed someone like me, quick-thinking and stealthy. So, they were looking around and nobody was man enough to do it. Except the Nexus. We accepted the job and went into Russia.

The plan was that the Russian Defence Force would hold the Omnics at bay and I would get in there, take down the problem and then get out. It was pretty simple and pretty cut out when I found out the patrol routes for every Omnic guard there. Then I placed a bomb and the rest is pretty much history.

I came back alive and with the job done, got my shit-ton of money and now I'm a hero in Russia. The end. After that, the Nexus got the boost it needed, and I got into the right side of that Russian bodybuilder Zarya that scared me to no end.

The Second Omnic Crisis is pretty much here, and they need me back in the fight, with the huge sum of money too. Since I'm pretty much chill with them, unlike everyone else in the world, they're on my very short priority list of people to do jobs for first.

/

An AK47 and an RPG, that was what Ethan recommended to Devan for this mission. The hitman disembarked from the military helicopter and met the intense cold of wintertime Russia. But he came prepared, graphene vest with a titanium plate, three layers of regular clothing and a winter jacket that came with a face cover to protect from the cold. It worked but it as laughable to the hardcore soldiers who only wore a single light jacket in this cold.

His combat boots were leaving marks in the snow; he shielded his eyes from it before using the same hand to shake the battalion commander in the area. It was about six years he has not set foot in this land.

"Damn Ivan you still doing this shit?" Devan jokingly asked, smiling.

"Ah, I do honor to my family and my country. I must stay minimum thirty years, or I am a disgrace." The commander, Ivan Vasiliev was nearing sixty years. "Seven more years and I am finally honor of the family." The Russian smiled.

"Let's get to business, shall we? Oh! Just a gift I forgot to give for last time." The commander fetched a bottle of vodka and tossed it to Devan, which promptly caught it. "Damn…this is a good brand!"

"It is a traditional gift for heroes of Mother Russia!"

The two trekked their way through the snow while having a passive conversation about family and all that. Then they reached the command building with a large satellite dish on it. The two reinforced doors automatically slid open upon the approaching of the commander. Inside two RDF soldiers were guarding the front door and did a salute towards the leader of the base.

They passed by the gray hallways and dull looking place, an ideal Russian base for sure. Devan was still in the black face cover and occasionally got the sneer from the hardcore Russian soldier, but they hurriedly went back to what they were doing after the glare the commander would give to them that screamed 'Say one more thing and gulag for you.'

They turned and then Ivan took out a plastic key card and swiped it across a scanner while putting his eye through the biometric scanner then placing his thumb on the fingerprint reader. The all-in-one scanner combo beeped and the red light above two giant and heavily reinforced doors. Said doors slowly opened revealing a room with a single table surrounded by monitors. Inside the room were two heavily decorated men, the Russian bodybuilder Zarya and six Overwatch agents that being, Tracer, Mercy, Genji, Torbjörn, Fareeha and that McCree guy.

Oh fuck. Taking a deep breath then stepped into the room, keeping the mask on his face and daring not to take it out.

He doesn't want to have to clean six bodies afterward. Either way, the commander stood beside him and placed his hands on the table with a giant map of the raid that was about to take place.

"Since most of the room is majorly English speakers, I will have to talk in English." The first heavily decorated man said.

"This red circle here, is what we need to destroy. It is a makeshift God Program made by the Omnics sukas." Then the man pointed towards a green circle that formed a circle with the other green circles. "These, are the shield generators protecting the God Program. Destroy all twelve of them and we have direct access to the target." Then the man looked up to Devan. "Before I continue, I will not allow you to conceal your face any further." Sighing, he reluctantly took off the mask, revealing his face to everyone. And the Overwatch agents.

Since he had some beef against those agents all six of them drew their weapons at him. The decorated men drew their weapons on them. "Why'd you let him in!?" Tracer said. Zarya looked puzzled.

"Him? He is a hero of Russia."

"What?" Pretty much all six of them said in unison. "Hero!? He's an internationally wanted hitman!" Tracer argued. The commander shook her head.

"You step in here; you play by my rules. And my rules say he is not criminal. Am I clear?" The Time-travelling Brit growled in frustration before putting her guns away. The rest of the room followed. Devan passively thought about how nobody referred him by his real name yet, since he trusted the commander enough to say his real name. And that takes a lot of effort to do so.

"You, Evan, will work with her to disable six of the generators." The second heavily decorated man pointed towards Devan then to Tracer, the latter of which giving him a big scowl and in exchange a passive stare. "Zarya, you work with him to destroy the remaining six." Then he pointed towards Zarya then to Genji. "You." He pointed towards Torbjörn. "You will assure that all our weapons are in top functioning order." The Swedish dwarf nodded. "And the rest. You will all hold off the Omnics with the remainder of the RDF battalion until the time comes. I expect none of you will disappoint?" Everybody else except for the commander and the other heavily decorated man curtly nodded. "Good. Now get ready, the attack will commence soon." Tracer glared and scowled at Devan one last time before leaving the room.

The commander chuckled and faced him. "I will give you another vodka bottle if she comes back without grudge." The hitman chuckled.

"Prepare to be disappointed." Then some silence between the two. "Also did you tell them to refer to me as Evan?"

"Just as you asked." The commander smiled, the scar over his lips slightly changing form. "And I have heard that they want you dead. I will not allow it."

"Thanks Ivan. But don't focus on me. You have men to take care of and I want each and every one of them to come home with great stories about you." Ivan chuckled.

"I appreciate what you are saying. Thank you."

"Ah don't sweat it. Just take care of your men and I promise I won't hold a grudge against you. Now, time for a drink before battle?" The hitman lifted the vodka bottle and placed it on the table. The commander burst out laughing.

"It is best time for drink!"

 _An hour later._

"Wow I have gotten good at this!" The bottle was already finished and rolling around the ground. Devan never actually drank alcohol until it became a problem but when he went to this place six years ago, then it became a slight problem. But it was easily fixed, not an issue anymore. Not in the slightest.

"For an American you can drink!" Ivan laughed before downing the last shot glass of vodka that came from the bottle. Devan checked the time on his HUD. "Oh shit the assault is going to commence soon."

Then the two ran out of the room. Both going to their respective positions.

/

"Why did I have to pair up with him!?" Tracer complained, the group of six was outside and in the cold. Lena _hated_ his guts and probably would get more satisfaction in killing him than Widowmaker would get from killing her target.

"Lena, I know it's hard for you, but you have to work with him. He is a hero here. And I don't think Zarya wouldn't be too happy to join Overwatch if you attack him during battle." Mercy grabbed a hold of her by the shoulders. "We need someone like her on the team. And this is our only chance! Prove to her that you can be better than him and Russia will give its full support to us while also joining the team!" The Brit sighed and frowned.

"Alright fine…" She leaned over the concrete barrier that protected them from the cold water. That was when Evan of all people decided to run by with a rocket launcher in both hands. Lena, ignoring him continued staring in the distance. That was when their attention was diverted to the sound of an RPG being shot into the distance.

And of course, it was Evan that did that. He took out a scope and then looked into it. "Hm. Got one." He said before going off somewhere else. Then the sound of a military helicopter passing by over them.

"Did he seriously just ditch us?"

/

Devan stood with the AK-47 in hands and the RPG on his back. Yes, he just ditched the Overwatch squad because he wasn't working with them. He wasn't doing that shit. "We're approaching the second generator!" The pilot informed him. "Oh shit-" The cockpit was just blown out. The hitman's eyes slightly widened before stabilizing himself in the helicopter that was spinning to no end.

Said helicopter descended from the sky and then horribly screeched on the hard, cold, ground. The sound of jet engines roared above him.

"The attack has commenced!" Ivan informed everyone. Devan pushed off some debris from the fallen helicopter and coughed a couple of times because of the smoke. He put the mask back on and tried prying the side door open. He could hear the sound of mechanical whirring approaching and it probably would be a bad idea if they got too close cause they probably were Bastion-class Omnics. He kicked the glass out of the side door and crawled out, tossing the AK-47 in front of him to free his hands. He coughed and wheezed a bit more before finally crawling out and picking up the gun. He wiped his forehead and then looked to see the battle that was currently happening. The generator he was after was just a click or so away and he needed to get there fast. Fortunately, his C4 Kit was still on him and he was still alive.

Shaking his head, he ran across the clear snow and took cover underneath a piece of wall that looked like it had seen better days when it was whole. Peeking out, nothing. _Okay good._

"Kyle get me a reading on the defenses of those generators." He ran to another destroyed house, taking cover underneath an ammo box. He heard a couple of inquisitive beeps come from in front of him and the loud steps a Bastion-class Omnic would take. He gently peeked out of his cover. _Three Bastions. Change to three round burst and fuck these things up._ After he had thought that, his thumb flicked the dial for the weapon's bullet output, from automatic to three-round-burst. Then he popped out of cover and shot a volley at the head of the Bastion class Omnic, effectively taking it out then snapping his head towards the Omnic's friends and firing another volley. Another Bastion down.

His head snapped to the second of the three and fired another volley. Another one down. There was one more to deal with. The third one, still trying to find out what was happening scanned the area but was interrupted by three bullets to the face.

 _Okay…eighteen bullets left…Short bursts and remember where the mags are..._

Devan ran out of cover and then closer to a shield generator. He took one down with the RPG, somehow that one didn't have the barrier that protected it from gunfire yet. But either way, he had a head start. Against Zarya and Genji.

Yes, he was treating this like a competition. Taking out a C4 explosive he stuck it onto the generator his feet instinctively backed away and then he took out the detonator.

"Red Wolf to Big Bear, the second generator is down I repeat, the second generator is down." The cap to the switch of the detonator was open, his thumb pressed down on the switch and the C4 charge detonated, effectively deactivating the generator.

"Big Bear to Red Wolf. I copy. You have a single reinforcement on your way. Er…they're calling it SPARK. It's dropping down fifty meters from your position." Devan nodded and became a bit more alive inside. A military helicopter approached his position and hovered near him, two figures jumped from said helicopter. One being Devan's beloved SPARK and the other…

 _Oh lord._ The second was Tracer, she landed beside SPARK and was scowling at him. "You aren't leaving my sight that easily." She promptly said before blinking forward. "Now come on! Let's go!" Devan turned to SPARK and smiled.

"Oh how I missed you…even though it's only been three weeks…" He had murmured before his head went back to the objective and he started to make his way towards the third shield generator, SPARK following him.

"I have detected three enemies approaching our position. Eliminating." The robot faced a direction and fired at nothing. "Sending tactical feed to your HUD." His vision changed and two Bastion-class Omnics were in his vision.

"Ah, invisibility." His AK-47 snapped up and fired at the one of the invisible Omnics. Its head promptly disappeared from the body while SPARK dealt with the rest.

"Thought this God program was smarter than a person…" No matter, it benefitted him and that's all he cared about. The robot and the hitman continued making their way towards the shield generator. Upon arriving, the only thing they saw was Tracer blinking around and firing aimlessly. She didn't see the invisible Bastions.

"Sending tactical feed." The time-travelling Brit continued blinking around and started shooting something before taking cover as she exhausted her capabilities.

"Thanks, SPARK!" The woman said before going back into the fray. Devan helped by blowing some heads off.

For Bastion-class Omnics, these invisible ones were pretty stupid.

Then a stomp that might as well have shaken the Earth. Then another one.

"Big Bear to Red Wolf, you have a Titan-Class Omnic after you. Advise caution." Devan looked up, and just as advertised, the Titan Omnic was looking down at them. "AC-One-Thirty support is on the way." The hitman ran towards cover and took out the RPG, loading another projectile in it. Tracer blinked to his side.

"I got the third generator!" She said before covering her head from the oncoming debris. Then multiple explosions landed on the Titan. "Payload delivered. Pop a purple flare if you need anything else." Devan, took out one of the purple flares and cracked it open before throwing it at the giant Omnic.

"Already? Oh well, here comes the kaboom." The AC-130 gunner had said before more explosions landed on the Titan Omnic. "Yeah, it should be temporarily disabled." Devan glanced at the immobile Titan before running out of cover to the next shield generator only to see it already destroyed.

"Be advised, we're rolling out the Syvatogors. Try not to get stepped on." The commander said, "Acknowledged!" And the trio of soldiers and robot ran their way to the fourth generator. All three went inside an apartment building that somehow didn't collapse. They all took cover inside a single room. Lena peeked out the window while SPARK tilted his head curiously, looking at the next shield generator.

"There is a fluctuation of power in this generator. It will be possible to break through the shield if an airstrike or EMP is timed correctly." At least a dozen Bastion-class Omnics all in their turret configuration were protecting the generator. "I can attempt to hack one of the Omnics."

"Do it." Devan nodded. He peeked out the balcony window. That was when a fighter jet buzzed the barrier of the shield and dropped a small object. A big blue explosion ensued and SPARK turned off.

"SPARK, rebooting." A small chime had come from SPARK before its eyes lit up again. "I have detected that the barrier is disabled.

"Let's go." The hitman said before exiting the apartment room and getting back outside while Tracer and SPARK jumped off, the former using her blink ability to land softly while the latter just fell. That was when that Titan-class Omnic decided to reboot and chase after them. It had two miniguns in each of its hands and at least three different missile launchers in said hands. The Omnic launched a rocket at them that they narrowly avoided before turning after hearing the big and loud steps of a Syvatogor robot.

"Eat this you _suka_!" The man in the Syvatogor had said through comms before the giant human-controlled robot threw a single punch at the Titan. Devan shook his head out of the intense fight up there and concentrating on the shield generator. There were at least a dozen Bastion-class Omnics. An RPG was out of the question cause those Bastions could probably just shoot it down. Just as Devan brainstormed ways to fuck these Omnics up, a box was floating down in front of him, attached to a parachute.

"Um, Evan. Box." Lena tapped Devan's shoulder then pointed towards the box. When the box landed it burst into flames and a sniper rifle fell into the snow. It was the CheyTac M200. Or the Intervention. Devan picked it up plus the magazines it came with and extended the bipod before placing it down on the ground, slightly giving it an elevated position. He went into a prone position, the stock of the sniper rifle under his shoulder and the barrel pointing at one of the Bastion Omnics.

"Now if I remember correctly-" Devan accidentally pulled the trigger, damn was he that strong? But fortunately, the bullet he accidentally shot hit one of the Omnics in the small blue cube that probably was its weak point because sparks came from it and its turret barrel was facing downwards.

"SPARK aim for the blue cube on the back of the turret." The robot nodded. "Information registered." Then it raised its massive weapon and started firing at the Bastions. "Suppressing. I recommend you, Tracer, to flank." It continued firing, which gathered the attention of the rest of the Bastion units. Lena nodded before blinking and running towards the defender Omnics, blinking a few times to the side to evade getting shot.

Devan readjusted his aim and set his sights towards another Bastion-class Omnic. He pulled the trigger. "Bang." He whispered as the bullet hit its destination. He turned the weapon to face another Bastion, only to squint as a blue streak appeared behind it and then Tracer was there, firing her akimbo pistols at the thing. SPARK slowly advanced to the guarded area while firing before disengaging the large magazine for the massive gun it carried and replaced it with another one. Devan stood up, slung the sniper rifle on his back, felt the weight it put on his back and started moving towards the objective. Changing his weapon to the AK-47, he switched it to automatic and fired at the Bastions. A click and the lack of bullets coming out of the barrel at the enemy indicated an empty magazine. He unlocked the empty magazine and slammed in a new one. Wiping his face of sweat he continued moving towards the objective. Some of the bullets were directed to him but none of them hit him.

"Big Bear to Red Wolf, you have another person from your organization dropping in. Ethan Rodriguez."

"Heyy! Devan-oops sorry, Evan! How's it going!" A military helicopter hovered above the robot and the hitman while a single rope was thrown down and a man rappelled down. The man carried an M249 LMG with an M136 AT4 rocket launcher on his back. "Why'd you decide to come in?"

"Ivan still owes me twenty bucks." They both burst out laughing. "Okay, I did some recon, the fifth and sixth generators are the most heavily defended, that's why I brought the AT-Four." Devan had nodded before an explosion came from the fourth generator.

"Whoa!" That was when a fully jet black helicopter came in and about twelve men rappelled down. "Are those our guys?"

"Nope. Talon." The Talon grunts, not recognizing Ethan, Devan and SPARK started firing at them. The two humans threw themselves to the floor while SPARK started shooting at the goons. A blue streak appeared behind one of the soldiers and blue pellets coming from akimbo pistols took one down. Devan assumed a crouched position and shot the AK-47 while Ethan fired the M249 in the snow. The snow stained red in front of them as one of the Talon grunts was kicked towards them but SPARK grabbed the poor man and tore him apart before throwing him to the ground.

Devan wiped some blood off his mask before standing up and making his way towards the fifth generator; Ethan followed while Tracer ran ahead of them.

"Nice ass she has there," Ethan commented. Devan shrugged.

"You seriously have gone that low?"

"Yes."

"At least you're admitting it." The former cartel hitman (Ethan) chuckled. Devan gave a quick glance to him, before looking at SPARK who scanned the area. That was when a scream of agony that sounded a lot like Tracer came from in front of them and her body was being thrown right at them.

" **Heh, heh, heh…** " Devan sighed. _Reaper._ The AK-47 Snapped up. "SPARK, get Lena to safety." He pointed towards Tracer who was on the ground and clutching her stomach with a pained expression. Then Ethan opened fire towards the Angel of Death, shooting until the drum magazine on it ran out. Of course, the man in black returned fire with his two shotguns before throwing them to the side and pulling out new ones. Devan pulled the trigger on his AK-47, aiming specifically for the mask. He kept on shooting, not letting go until the cover was fully pierced. When it did pierce however, his face showed.

"Reyes you still are one and look like one sack of shit." Devan joked. Gabriel growled and turned into a black mist then disappearing. "Wow and you're not gonna put up a fight? Disappointing." Ethan grumbled before slinging the M249 to his back.

"Let's move, Ivan doesn't like to be kept waiting." They did a fist bump before running their way to the fifth generator. They took cover under in a destroyed house that had many holes and looked ready to collapse any second. Ethan took a peek.

"We got six Bastions, three in tank configuration and three in sentry and two Goliaths." Goliaths were a type of Omnic that was basically a rip-off of SPARK, yes, SPARK was the OG Goliath but since was captured and repurposed to fight for humanity. The Omnium couldn't recreate the blueprint as those have been wiped too, so in their panic to salvage the project, this version of the Goliath was created. It was about five meters in height, had miniguns for hands and had a rocket launcher in the pelvic area. Not that it did have a dick anyways but the launcher could easily act like one.

If a person was brave enough.

 _Get your head out of the gutter!_ Devan mentally smacked himself. The way to kill it was to concentrate fire into the armor that was rather thin and weak but the Omnic's mobility and flexibility made up for it. The two rushed closer and went into cover before any of the Omnium could detect them. Devan took two EMP grenades and tossed one to Ethan. He nodded to his partner before getting out of cover and rushing his way into the barrier, sliding under a Bastion in turret configuration and pulling the pin to the grenade and letting it drop to the floor. Two light blue explosions soon ensued as the EMPs detonated and disabled every Omnic in the barrier. Ethan took out the AT4 and fired upon the Bastions in their tank configuration while Devan tore apart the Bastions in their turret setup by ripping out the blue cube at the back of the turret before taking out the RPG and firing at a Goliath Omnic. The second one reactivated and smacked Devan to the side, throwing him into a disabled Bastion Omnic and firing its gun at him.

Some of the bullets were blocked but most went through, going through his skin and miraculously not hitting essential parts of his body. The punishment kept on coming as more bullets flew their way to him until Ethan took the Goliath down and rushed to his side.

"Holy shit!" He screamed as the former hitman took out a needle and tore off the graphene vest and stabbed it in his chest. The holes in his body started to heal as the medical kit in the needle did its magic and a minute later, Devan was ready to fight again.

"Damn that hurt." He said as he felt his bare chest in the cold before putting the vest and jacket back on. The hitman picked up the AK-47 and slammed a new magazine into it, loading a bullet inside the chamber. "And damn that needle works miracles."

"Stole it from Overwatch years ago." Ethan huffed before lightly patting Devan on the back.

"Let's move. We have one more generator to go and then we get to sit on the sidelines and watch the end of the Second Omnic Crisis in Russia."

"Big Bear to Red Wolf, we are diverting Overwatch agents your way. Stand by." Ivan said through comms. Devan swore internally before putting up a poker face and putting the cover back on his face then leaning on the AK-47, waiting for the reinforcements to come. A VTOL approached their location and landed, the back door opened and three agents went out of it. Mercy, Pharah and McCree. Sighing, the hitman titled his head towards the objective before turning and making his way there with Ethan. The three Overwatch agents weren't very happy about working together with him, that was for sure.

 _Whatever, if they don't want to work with me, that's fine._

"Hey Ethan, you mind passing me one of those needles of yours?" Devan nonchalantly asked and Ethan searched his belt and tossed him one of the needles. They both heard Mercy gasp. The hitman tilted his head towards Ethan. "Did you steal that from her?" He whispered.

"Yes."

"That explains things."

The group of five made their way towards the sixth and final generator they had to tackle, with McCree complaining about how cold it was. It slowly crept onto Devan's nerves and he was just about to snap until a miraculous thing happened.

Bullets were flying towards them. Mercy, McCree and Pharah all went to cover under some debris of a destroyed house while Devan and Ethan threw themselves to the floor, the former taking out the M200 while the latter firing the M249 at the aggressors.

Said aggressors were men in black suits with assault rifles. "The Hell?" No matter, the two returned fire.

A crack from the M200. An enemy down.

Another crack from the M200. Another enemy down.

Another crack from the M200. Another enemy down.

A fourth crack from the M200. Another enemy incapacitated.

A fifth crack from the sniper rifle. Miss.

Then a click. The magazine dropped to the ground before being changed for a new one. The three Overwatch agents moved from their cover. Fareeha was in the air, shooting rockets in at the men in black while McCree and Mercy stayed on the ground. The former was shooting his magnum, each time a bullet left that barrel, it would land in a person. Mercy stood behind him, using her Caduceus staff, healing the cowboy. A military helicopter approached their area and ropes came out of it, after that, at least fifteen men in black gear rappelled down. Since they were identical to the other guys, everybody shot at them, save for Mercy. Devan stood up from his position and took out the AK-57, he ran towards some cover while firing at the men in black, getting a response with bullets coming towards him. He ducked before sliding down and taking cover under some sandbags. He noticed one of the fifteen broke off from the group and was trying to flank Mercy and McCree. The hitman did a daring moved and shot a single bullet that grazed the back of Angela's neck and hitting the soldier in the face.

"No problem!" He cried out to her before going back to shoot the bulk of the group. The same military helicopter dropped by again, and a single thing jumped out of it.

It was SPARK. Except scarier and painted black, as opposed to the metallic and industrial look to the SPARK the Nexus owned.

"Motherfucker." Devan's hands gripped the assault rifle tighter as he moved out of cover and made a daring approach to the SPARK copycat. He stopped in one position and unloaded the entire remainder of the magazine and then moving position again while reloading. He was genuinely pissed. Because NOBODY made another SPARK without his permission. The AK-47's barrel was aimed towards the neck that connected the central processor, or the head to the rest of the body. It was covered by some plating but it didn't matter. He wasn't going to let this thing exist anymore. He continued moving closer while firing, the shells of the weapon dropping to the snow.

A click announced an empty magazine. His gun fell. A quick motion later and a single grenade was in his hand. He made a mad dash towards the giant robot. He jumped and grabbed onto the front plating, prying it off. His vision had a tint of red as adrenaline pumped through his body and the front plating progressively came off of the robot. Once the gap between the armor and the circuitry was big enough, the pin of the grenade in his hand was pulled by his thumb before being shoved in between. After that, he was picked up by the robot and thrown off before multiple bullets pierced his body as he went through the barrier and slammed onto the shield generator itself. He coughed up blood before his hand slowly reached for the needle on his belt. His arm couldn't muster enough force to pull it off so it remained there.

Mercy was first on the scene as her Valkyrie Suit locked onto him and somehow just flew to his position. There was a small smirk on her face as she reached for the needle on his belt, moving his hand off of it and taking it in her hands. She inspected the needle before tearing off his jacket. Then his graphene vest before gasping in shock at his bare chest.

Scars. So many of them, a part of his chest was even charred black. But the scars, there were big ones and small ones. There some that went diagonally, some that were straight and others that were much worse. The holes weren't making anything better. Shaking her head, she jabbed the needle into his chest that had many sizeable holes in them.

Said holes were starting to heal and be covered up, she let out a simple 'hm' before inspecting the needle. "Always one for theft are you?" She quietly asked, not expecting an answer. That was when Ethan pushed her aside and kneeled to his side.

"Dammit why the Hell did you do that!?" His partner asked, shaking his head disapprovingly before looking back to Mercy, then back to him. "You're becoming more insane than me!" The man shook his body a couple times. Devan, out of his daze shook his head before rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Ugh…I feel like shit…"

"Is it because you stole _my_ blueprints?" The hitman looked at the medic.

"What?"

"You stole this."

"W-What? No!"

"You did."

"No, I didn't!"  
"Hmph. Suit yourself." Angela put the needle away. Devan stood up, dusting himself from the snow and then turning behind him, realizing that it was the shield generator he took out a C4 charge and placed it before standing back a bit.

"Boom." He had said before the shield generator went up in flames.

"Red Wolf to Big Bear, shield generators on my side are down."  
"Big Bear to Red Wolf, acknowledged, make your way back here."

"Roger."


	4. Britain & Iraq

The group of one hitman and three Overwatch agents stood in the same room that was used for briefing, the commander and his two heavily decorated men were the only Russian officials there with them. Ivan scanned all of them.

"You all have performed admirably in the battlefield today." Ivan took a glance at his watch. "Because of Overwatch and Evan, the RDF are at least an hour and a half early on schedule. Suffice to say, you have all exceeded my expectations. Zarya and her partner should be finishing up." The commander took a deep breath. "After much discussion with the President, it has been decided that Russia will provide its support for Overwatch and Zarya is authorized to join at her own will." The three Overwatch agents lit up in excitement. "However, the funding will be provided as long as the organization stays hidden. If anything happens that shows a hint of the illegal reformation of Overwatch, we will immediately pull funding and Zarya will return to the RDF. Am I perfectly clear?" Mercy and Pharah nodded while McCree did a tip of his hat.

"Good. Now, for Evan, let's discuss payment." The three Overwatch agents, taking this as their cue to get out, got out of the room.

"The RDF's offer is fifteen million." The commander spoke, Devan shook his head incredulously.

"Fifteen million, only for doing that? No! Eight million." Even though the first offer seemed very enticing and Ethan would probably have urged him to take it if he was in the room with them. But he wasn't.

"But we already have the money, it took lots of effort and talking to convince the bank to put forward an amount this large without raising suspicion, they cannot simply retake it! You cannot deny this money!" Ivan reasoned. Devan shook his head again.

"Alright, I take eight million of that fifteen million and the seven million that's left goes to Overwatch, as their funding for three years. Alright?" The commander sighed, before putting up a small smile.

"Very well."

That was odd of Devan. Not taking the entirety of the payment. He shrugged, no matter. Eight million was good enough. Shrugging once more, he pressed the button to open the thick, reinforced doors that protected the planning room from any type of harm. They slowly slid open, gradually revealing the gray hallways of the RDF base. Yawning, he stepped outside once the two doors gave enough space for him to pass through. SPARK met him with a simple wave of its mechanical hand while Ethan was leaning on it.

"So, what's the pay?" Ethan asked, nonchalantly looking about the base, meeting several glances from other RDF soldiers.

"Eight million, give or take," Devan responded. Ethan whistled a long, drawn-out whistle. The hitman looked up to SPARK, patting the robot's thick armor plating, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mercy staring at the robot, intent on analyzing it, that was what her face described at least.

He doesn't pay attention to that as his attention diverts to a Bastion-class Omnic slowly stepping its way throughout the base, accompanied by two heavily armed soldiers clad in black juggernaut armor and two machine guns that looked ready to blow the Omnic to bits. A yellow bird was perched on the head of the Omnic.

"The Hell?" Devan's gaze trained on the Bastion, by instinct, the AK-47 came off of his back and was in his hands. The Omnic turned to SPARK, tilted its head, making a small beep as it did so.

"Hello." SPARK talked to the Bastion. "I understand that you have surrendered to the Russian Defence Force." The Bastion made a few more beeps, SPARK looked up to the two guards who have stopped moving and stood side-by-side to the Omnic. "It wants to interact with the Overwatch agents."

One of the guards chuckled before his chuckle slowly turned into full-blown laughter. The other guard wasn't laughing. "We have to talk to commander first." SPARK nodded.

"I understand." Then the two heavily-armed RDF soldiers and the Bastion-class Omnic stood in front of the heavily reinforced wall that progressively slid open.

Devan shrugged, cocking his head towards the direction of the exit as he walked in that direction. SPARK and Ethan followed.

/

Doctor Angela Ziegler normally kept a straight face and stayed calm, but she couldn't stay calm at the sight of that tall robot. Something about it was familiar, from the metal flaps that were above its eyes to the huge machine gun it carried and the figure of its body.

She couldn't place her finger on it, but something about that robot was so familiar. Her mind searched through every memory that was contained in her brain, each one coming with no result. As she struggled to recognize the robot Evan had as an ally, she kept on sifting through memories until one came to mind.

 _Iraq._ She thought. That was the only place she remembered where she saw that thing. It was just before Winston initiated the recall. Her thoughts delved into this, the doomed NATO transport, her being at the mercy of terrorists and colleagues dying left and right. But it was this robot and someone else dressed as one of those terrorists that saved her from being captured by genuinely bad people.

Her eyes slightly widened as she realized what this could have meant. If she indeed was correct, then _Evan Smith,_ one of Overwatch's most dangerous enemies and public enemy number two, saved her from terrorists of all people. It couldn't be true. Why would he do that if it didn't benefit him? If her theory was indeed true, then the terrorists must have paid him to help them attack the transport, and his morals might as well be dead when he's being paid. So why would he save her?

"Doc, you alright there?" McCree snapped her out of her moment of thought as she blinked a couple times and looked around, remembering where she was. "You kinda spaced out for a moment there pardner'." The cowboy informed her.

"I did? Oh, uh, my excuses. I was just thinking about something." She smiled at the man before looking back at the spot of the robot that was previously there.

/

 _Two months after defeating the Omnic Crisis in Russia…_

The media storm following the defeat of the Omnics in Russia again was…extravagant, to say the least. There have been accusations that Overwatch was back but was quickly dismissed as the RDF have released images of the battle. They were doctored of course. Then there were reports of the RDF hiring a hitman from the Nexus to assist them in the battle, in an odd move, they admitted to doing so, stating that the Nexus has served them dutifully before and have done so three months ago.

After that, Devan has been getting an influx of jobs from actual legitimate people. The US, the UK, China, Japan, the works. Things have been rather chaotic, cause for the first time in like three years, all of the hitmen working for the Nexus were all on a job.

And Devan's job was to work with SAS to rescue the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. After the event of Great Britain leaving the European Union, known as Brexit, things have been quite turbulent, for quite a while, some groups have formed up and started rioting to return the country back in the EU. The forefront of these groups was known as "United Europe". Those guys were terrorists, guerilla operations, setting fire to the parliament building and jumping pro-Brexit government figures. Things like that. But for some reason, the group jumped from starting riots directly to holding the Prime Minister and his cabinet hostage. The only demand they had was to abolish Article 50 and return to the EU. They weren't asking for money or anything, even though they need the Prime Minister alive to abolish Article 50.

Sighing, Devan slipped on a gas mask and a small device that distorted his voice before going to the armory. Picking out a silenced MP5 with a holographic sight and a silenced Five-Seven. Wearing the uniform the SAS has sent him shortly after receiving the job offer. Taking three flashbangs, an incendiary grenade, two smoke grenades and finally two frag grenades. Leaving the armory he embarked on the helicopter that the SAS has so graciously sent for him before heading out towards Great Britain.

 _One hour later…_

It was about 10 PM at night, most people were asleep but the UE terrorists were still prowling the parliament building, the helicopter dropped him off a click or so away from it, so nobody would see him come in the dark. Rappelling down the helicopter a man in a gas mask that had two filters for each side of his chin met him. The person wore black SAS gear with the insignia stitched below the shoulder.

"Right, let's move, rest of the team's just up there. Name's James McMillan, codename Wallcroft." Wallcroft turned around and jogged in that direction, Devan followed. The two were going through an alleyway in between two warehouse buildings. McMillan stopped in front of a door and twisted the knob then opened the door. Devan followed the man inside.

The warehouse was relatively empty save for a table surrounded by four other people, three in the standard SAS uniform while the fourth was Tracer.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Devan muttered, his voice came out distorted. McMillan turned to him.

"There a problem?" Devan shook his head. "Good."

Devan analyzed the plan of rescuing the Prime Minister and his cabinet. It was pretty simple, split up the team into three groups, two people per team, get in through the various entrances and then meet up inside. Pretty straight forward, there were helicopters on standby when they would secure the packages. "Everybody knows their groups right?" Everyone on the team except for McMillan and Devan nodded. The former turned to him. "Right, forgot about you, you're up with her." Wallcroft pointed towards Lena.

Oh, how his luck was so horrible. Sighing he walked up to her and stood by her side. "Operation is a go." The entrance Devan and Lena were going to take was in the sewers, fortunately, nobody lived there. Tracer zipped away and Devan reluctantly followed. She pulled a manhole cover off its hole before jumping in.

/

The two cautiously moved about the sewers, Devan following Lena because he knew jack shit about the routes. The journey was mostly filled with Tracer yammering down his ear unimportant topics and how badly it smelled down here. "Lucky you got a mask there." She commented, only to get a grunt as a response. She looked at him.

"You're a quiet guy!" She told him.

"I like to keep it quiet." The distorted voice surprised Lena as her eyes slightly widened at the sound of it.

"What's with the voice?"

"What's the thing on your chest?" Devan replied, indicating at the harness. He was playing a bluff right now, he knew Tracer's condition but wanted to see what she would say about it.

"This thing? 'S just an accessory."

"You wear it all the time." He said.

"So? Does it matter?" She retorted.

"There, you have your answer about my voice."

"Ah."

The rest of the trip was silent, but they stopped at a ladder. "This should be it!" Devan took point, climbing up first and pushing the manhole cover off, where they ended up was just outside the parliament building. Lena zipped upwards and landed then took cover near a window.

"You think that bringing that along was probably a bad idea?" Devan inquired, Lena's brows furrowed as she turned to him, her expression semi-pissed off and semi-curious.

"What makes you say that love?" She asked. Devan pointed towards the harness on her chest.

"Oh." Oxton fiddled around with it and the light turned off. "There we go!" Much better now, they were in complete darkness, Devan's HUD switched to night vision mode. Tracer took out a small round device and planted it on the window, lasers came out of the device and cut a hole in the window big enough for them to get in.

They both got in one at a time. Devan's MP5 snapped up and fired a single bullet at an unsuspecting guard patrolling the hallways. The bullet hit its mark as the man fell down.

"Nice one!" Oxton whispered before zipping up, taking cover beside a door. She cocked her head towards it. Devan took cover on the adjacent side. Lena carefully put her hand on the handle of the door before quickly pushing it and zipping inside the room. Time turned slow as Devan entered the room, there were six hostiles. His MP5 fired a three-round-burst at one terrorist, then the weapon had its barrel trained on another one. Another three-round-burst and that guy was dead.

One terrorist tried charging him with a knife but was interrupted by Devan's hand grabbing a hold of the hand the knife was in and twisting the arm, making the blade drop before forcing the poor bastard down on his knees and snapping the terrorist's neck. He noticed that Oxton would only knock the bad guys unconscious and not kill them. That wasn't happening on his watch. He was being paid to kill these bastards and ally or not, he wasn't letting anyone get in his way of doing that.

Unholstering his Five-Seven he walked up to a UE Terrorist that was knocked unconscious and promptly planted a bullet in the guy's head. Then the other two that were still alive. Tracer zipped next to him when he did that. "Why'd you do that, love?"

"I'm being paid to kill these bastards. Nobody's getting in the way of that." His distorted voice showing no emotion nor remorse. Lena only pouted.

"Can't you just show them a bit of restraint?" The Brit asked.

"No. And don't try stopping me."

"Hmph." She frowned before following Devan.

There was gunfire in the background that was quickly silenced. "Burns, Griffin, this is McMillan, we heard gunfire, everything alright over there?"

"Affirmative, just some blokes that turned the wrong way."

"Alright. I have sent you all a marker on where we will meet up. Sweep and clear."

"Acknowledged!" Tracer replied through comms, for some reason, her cheery attitude rubbed Devan the wrong way, it just felt annoying to him. Each time she would quip about something it just makes the desire to tear her head off even more problematic. Taking a deep breath, his head came back to the task at hand.

Taking cover next to another door, Devan pushed it open, not letting Lena prepare. Moving inside the room, his MP5 fired three bullets towards an idiot that was going to throw a grenade towards him. His gaze shifted upwards as two men dropped down on two separate terrorists. His finger was about to pull the trigger but stopped as he recognized the SAS symbols on each of their uniforms.

"You lot seem to be havin' some fun." One of the two quipped. "Name's Burns, and that bloke over there's Griffin." Burns pointed towards the other SAS person in the room, who was about done with the person he was incapacitating. Lena zipped in through the door behind Devan.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna breach!?" She complained, waving her arms all around.

"Be more observant," Devan replied. Tracer only growled in frustration as a scowl formed on her face.

"Let's move, Prime Minister's not gonna wait." Miller cocked his head towards another door. The group of four stacked up next to it, two on each side before Burns kicked it open and everyone quickly flowed inside.

"Clear!" However, their attention was drawn to another door being breached, two men came inside, everyone raised their weapons but put them down as they recognized the SAS insignia.

"You lots got here first. Can't say I'm not impressed. Now there should be a secret entrance just about…" McMillian took off his gloves and felt around the walls of the room before latching onto something, sinking his fingernails into the wallpaper. "Here." Then he pulled a cylindrical thing from the wall and twisted it to the right before putting his eye in the cylindrical object.

"Recognized. Captain McMillan." A robotic female voice said before a wall in the room split into two. The team of six raised their weapons, all six of them kneeled down and pointed their weapons towards the opening gap. Through the gap was the PM's office with several terrorists and several people tied up and on their knees. The terrorists turned their attention to the gap in the empty space that was previously a wall.

The SAS team opened fire on the terrorists. One of them held a Magnum Revolver up to the Prime Minister's head, frantically looking everywhere as he saw his mates die in front of him. "D-Don't move! I'll-I'll shoot!" The bastard tried putting up a menacing face but failed to do so. Devan stood forward.

"Look." The hitman started, slinging the MP5 on his back and raising his hands, slowly advancing towards the terrorist. The moonlight shone on his face revealing a person that had an eyepatch on the right eye, a small goatee and various other features that didn't scream terrorist. Except for the eyepatch. "You and I both know that you're outnumbered. So I'll cut you a deal." Putting another foot on the ground made the person flinch and press the barrel of the Magnum even closer to the Prime Minister's head. McMillan was about to put an end to this but was stopped by Tracer who tugged his shoulder, looking at him with pleading eyes. In the end, McMillan did surrender and let Devan do the talking.

"I know I might seem menacing with the distorted voice. But I don't want to hurt you." The terrorist took a big gulp.

"H-How do I know you're not bullshitting me!? No! That's it! Me and Prime Minister here are leaving!" The man said. Devan slightly backed away.

"There are police outside this building and SAS operatives pointing weapons at you right now, I can't let you go with him. You step through that door and you're as good as dead." Devan took a deep breath. "I don't want anybody else to get hurt. You understand me right?"

"N-No, you don't understand!" McMillan stood forward, shoving Devan back.

"What don't we understand you bitch!? You hold our Prime Minister hostage and now you're trying to get out of this scratchless!?" He screamed towards the man, who flinched in fear.

"Talon! They know! This is all one-" A window shattered and a bullet went through the terrorist's skull, also going through the Prime Minister's heart, effectively killing them both.

"What the fu-" A bullet went into then out of McMillan's head, the SAS Operative slumped over and went limp.

"SNIPER! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Burns screamed as he dived into cover, everybody else followed as Lena looked at McMillan's body. Shaking her head her eyes locked onto the position of the sniper. _Widowmaker._ She thought before blinking towards her position.

His vision went into a giant blur as Devan peeked out of his cover to get a bead on the sniper only to feel a bullet go through his left eye. The hitman screamed in pain as he fell backward, falling in front of McMillan's corpse.

"BASEPLATE THIS IS BRAVO SIX-TWO! REQUESTING MEDEVAC NOW! TWO OPERATIVES DOWN!"

"Bravo Six-Two, is the package secure? Repeat, Bravo Six-Two, is the package secure?"  
"NEGATIVE! SNIPER GOT IT!"

/

Most people didn't know this but Lena Oxton, commonly known as Tracer, had a history with the SAS before going into Overwatch. She was one of their helicopter pilots, she made some mates back then. McMillan being one of them. After about six months or so of combat with the SAS, she was transferred for training to become a jet pilot, something that has been rarely done before. Then after that, she was given the offer to join Overwatch.

She didn't know what to do, one side of her wanted to join, willing to combat the Omnic Crisis but the other side feared that she might have to sacrifice her friends and possibly never get to talk with them again. In the end, her SAS squad urged her to go in, so she joined. A couple of years have passed since she made contact with them but only yesterday did McMillan call up her cell phone number. She couldn't refuse his offer of working with the SAS one last time.

So this is where she was now, rescuing the Prime Minister. And now she finds out Talon is involved.

Zipping from side-to-side in an attempt to confuse the Widowmaker, her Pulse Pistols were trained on the assassin, several blue pellets coming out of them. Blinking to the left, her arm reached for a Pulse Bomb before grabbing onto it and throwing it in an arc towards the assassin. The explosive made a couple of beeps before exploding right in front of Widowmaker.

The blue-skinned assassin was thrown back by the explosion but quickly regained her balance as she lands on both feet. Tracer blinks forward, evading the bullets coming from the assassin before decking the weapon right out of Widowmaker's hands.

"Gotcha!" Lena exclaimed as she pointed her akimbo weapons at the weaponless assassin. "You're coming with me!"

Widowmaker only slyly smirked before shooting her grappling hook towards a building in the distance and passing right by Tracer, kicking the Brit down while grabbing her weapon. A couple of seconds later, the only person on the rooftop was Lena.

Her eyes scanned the area but found no trace of the assassin. Sighing dejectedly, she looked back at the parliament building and noticed that two people were being carried out of the building by paramedics. She zipped her way towards the scene.

The cabinet of the Prime Minister was being escorted out while the corpse of the PM was being wrapped up in a body bag. Sighing dejectedly once more she observed the two men that were being transported away, one being McMillan and the other being that guy that talked with a distorted voice.

/

 _Five months ago, Iraq._

"Let's move! The NATO convoy should be here soon!" Devan was working with Talon to intercept a NATO convoy that contained fresh medicine, food, and weapons. Of course, those supplies were reserved for the pinned down Iraqi army holding out against a siege from Talon. "Remember, the supplies are in the APCs, do not engage them with explosives."

Devan gripped his AK-47 tightly. This was his first job on the bad guy side. Glancing over to SPARK, he felt a bit relieved. That robot somehow made calmer. Taking a deep breath, he glanced over to the rest of the twelve-man squad that was intercepting this convoy.

"I'm seeing the front tank…Anthony, get the RPG ready. On my mark, we open fire." Devan was hired to be the leader of the team. The convoy continued approaching their position, using the road obviously. The tank leading the pack triggered an EMP mine and was disabled. One Talon soldier stood up from his cover, an RPG over his shoulder, and fired a grenade towards the tank. Because the tank's energy shield protecting it was down, it left the vehicle severely vulnerable. Keep in mind that this tank was still experimental and wasn't complete yet.

The armored vehicle exploded in flames as the rest of the twelve-man team jumped out of their cover. Some NATO soldiers came out of the humvees and took cover behind the vehicle. "Open fire! Open fire!" One of the soldiers said. A volley of bullets took down a Talon soldier who was standing out of cover.

Devan kneeled down beside some cover and returned fire. More soldiers came out of their humvees and quickly outnumbered the Talon soldiers. SPARK came out of its cover and fired its machine gun at a bunch of NATO foot soldiers that were caught out of cover. Devan primed a grenade and lobbed it at one of the humvees. It rolled under the vehicle and exploded. Bits of the humvee came his way.

Ducking under a piece of cover once more, he pulled in a Talon soldier that wasn't in cover into his cover. "The fuck you think you are!? Rambo!?" He disciplined the soldier before firing upon a squad of NATO soldiers. Another humvee exploded as SPARK threw the body of an enemy across the area. The robot turned around and more NATO soldiers were dying by the minute.

Eight Talon soldiers bunched up together and took cover behind a half-torn wall but were quickly blown to bits as a grenade rolled into their position.

"How many of you idiots are left!?" Devan screamed into comms.

"I'm still alive!"

"I'm still kicking…"  
"I'm alive!"

"God dammit only three of you!?" The hitman growled before jumping over his cover. The area was silent now. Only the sound of active vehicle motors was heard. Devan cautiously approached one of the APCs and climbed onto it. His hand reached for the hatch before pulling it open. Inside were supplies, medicine, and food to be precise.

"Check the other APCs!" Devan ordered the three that remained. They got out of cover, one of them clutching onto his stomach and limping. He pointed towards that man. "You, get to cover." The man in question sat down, leaning on some cover.

"Hey, boss! We found someone!" Devan turned towards the sound of his men calling him, then approaching the source of the sound. His men were looking down at a woman on the ground, blond hair, ponytail and had a white lab coat on.

"Doctor Angela Ziegler." The woman looked defiant Devan pointed a pistol at her. Flinching and turning her head away as he fired two bullets, but slowly opened her eyes as she felt no pain and only saw Devan. A robot walked up behind him.

"SPARK, deal with the last one." SPARK nodded and turned around. A couple seconds later the sound of bone being crushed and an inhuman scream that was abruptly cut short echoed throughout the area.

Devan turned around before leaving the doctor alone. A black military helicopter landed and then departed after SPARK and Devan embarked on them.

/

I only failed a job once. Now twice. That day in Iraq, I couldn't bring myself to kill Doctor Ziegler.

And that is why I have rule number two.

* * *

 **I snuck in some Call of Duty references.**


	5. Escape & Blackwatch

Devan was in the middle of unconsciousness and being awake, most likely anesthetic. He couldn't see from his left eye. Yet he could still blink from it, had he really lost an eye? His right eye was blurry, he blinked a few times before vision came back to him. He was on a hospital bed, the gas mask he wore during the operation was on the stand beside him, he tried to grab it and put it on but was restrained by handcuffs. "Hey, hey Kyle. You know what to do." He whispered through his built-in comm device. A couple seconds later the handcuffs were unlocked. Quickly grabbing the gas mask and putting it on. Groaning in a voice that wasn't his, he rubbed his eyelids through the shattered eye socket of the gas mask.

Pushing down on it, he felt a solid substance underneath the eyelids. _What the fuck?_ He thought to himself, his eyelids slowly lifted from his left eye. He can still see from his left eye. Blinking a few times, his location appeared. _Gibraltar._ Wait, last he remembered he was in Great Britain!

Then he realized what had happened the night prior. His right hand lifted from under the blankets and rubbed his forehead. They installed a prosthetic…his left hand cautiously rubbed the eye and suddenly information plastered itself on the left side of his vision.

"Sarif Industries nine series eye augmentation…" Then the information disappeared one by one. Closing his eyes shut Devan found himself in a moment of reflection. Then they opened again as his prosthetic eye glowed blue, in contrast to the hazel brown on his right eye. Looking at both his hands, he felt a feeling of…relaxation wash over him. It felt like he wanted to do some good in the world. Shaking those thoughts from his mind his body shuddered as he let out a shaky breath.

"Don't think about it…you're too far in this business to go back." He quietly said to himself. Taking a deep breath Devan hopped out of the bed and was on his feet, dressed in a blue robe that was most likely what patients in this hospital wear. Taking a deep breath, his eyes took in his surroundings. White walls, bright lights, green curtains, and plain bedding. Where the Hell was he? Peeking out the green curtains he noticed an all-too-familiar blonde doctor writing something down on a clipboard. Instantly going back into his cubicle he saw the doctor's feet walk along the other cubicles before stopping in front of his.

 _Ah fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He dived under the curtain and crawled to the next cubicle, under the hospital bed in said cubicle. The doctor stepped into his cubicle and he could hear a gasp come from her. "Athena put the base on high-alert, Evan has escaped from his hospital bed!" Devan crawled from under the hospital bed that was in the cubicle he was in and sneaked out of it. Taking cover under a trash can, he peeked out and perceived nobody there.

"Devan, devan! Where have you been!? You've been off the grid for days!" Kyle's voice rang through his earpiece.

"Got kidnapped by Overwatch again, find my stuff please." A couple of seconds later and the sounds of a clicking keyboard.

"Got it, it's stored in an unused dropship. I marked it on your…prosthetic eye?"

"I'll explain later." A new marker appeared. It was a couple hundred meters away.

"You haven't changed one bit since _Blackwatch_." The icy voice of Doctor Ziegler was right behind him, turning around, he saw the woman known by her callsign Mercy holding the barrel of a pistol to the back at point blank range. The weapon is most likely a tranquilizing weapon. Considering how the doctor abhorred killing. "And I thought maybe you would be different. Seeing as you _still have a conscience._ " Devan's raised one eyebrow as he faced her. "Don't act dumb. You know _exactly what happened in Iraq._ "

"Don't know what you're talking about." Before giving her a chance to retort, Devan's hands quickly snatched the weapon away from her. "Tranquilizers. How typical of you." He quipped before firing a tranquilizer dart at the doctor. Said doctor's eyes drooped before she fell to the ground. He dragged the body and sat it down against the wall while also taking more tranquilizer darts. Pulling back the hammer of the weapon and loading in a new dart in the weapon, he heard the zipping of Tracer sound behind him.

"I heard gunfire-" Devan quickly turned around and pointed his tranquilizer towards her. Now it was a stand-off. Akimbo automatic weapons versus a single tranquilizer. How unfair life was. "Put it down!" Tracer ordered to no avail.

"You know I can't do that." Devan shook his head before firing a dart at the Brit's thigh. Said Brit plucked the dart from her body.

"A dart? Oh nooo…" Tracer then fell to the ground, asleep. He rearranged Doctor Ziegler's body to have her back flat on the floor while Tracer's body was placed in a revealing position, straddling the doctor while slumped over the body. Devan chuckled at the position before taking cover at the corner of a hallway. He peeked and saw no one there. Entering the hallway, he quickly made his way through, peeking through the corner of his cover once more and seeing that gamer extraordinaire, D. Va, walking towards him. He let her pass before sneaking up behind her, standing full length two fingers tapped the gamer's shoulder, she turned while letting out a simple 'Hm?' before getting punched in the face, knocking the Korean unconscious with blood coming out of her nose.

Quickly dragging the body into the hallway, he turned left and saw a vent that looked just about in jumping distance. Finding a crate to stand on, the vent cover was pulled out and he crawled in. "Kyle tell me where this duct goes."

"The duct you're in leads…directly to the barracks." Crawling through the vent, he quietly sneezed as dust bunnies got into his nose, before continuing his crawl through the vent. But unfortunately, the duct collapsed under him. "Ah, shit." Landing on both feet, his eyes scanned the room. There were racks and racks of weapons surrounding him. His mind quickly came to the conclusion that he was in an armory. Quickly sneaking up to a rack, he took out an assault rifle, it was probably something like an AR-15 or an M4A1 considering how it felt in his hand, it didn't matter as he didn't care. The doors leading to this armory burst open as several people flowed inside while an overgrown Bastion Omnic stood guard in its turret form.

"Spread out! He might be in here!" Zarya's familiar voice echoed throughout the armory. There were other people that were searching from what he could see. Raising his head slightly, his eyes scanned for a way to escape. There were six people in the armory, one being Zarya and the second being that Bastion Omnic. He put his head down as someone turned his way, slowly and carefully sneaking to another rack that hopefully had something he could use to distract the people searching for him. Opening the cabinet door under the rack, he found tons and tons of C4 and flashbangs, why the C4 wasn't with the other explosives and why the cabinet doors were unlocked he didn't know. But no matter.

Devan took out a single C4 charge plus the detonator it came with. He heard some breathing coming from the other side of the rack he was taking cover under. He took a quick glance through the rack, looking through the weapons stashed there. What he saw were silver plating and a glowing green stripe. Planting the C4 on the ground, he rolled to another piece of cover, that being another rack. Then turning the corner and jumping to more cover. His thumb hovered over the trigger of the detonator. He wasn't far enough from the C4's location.

Detaching himself from cover, he found himself crawling on the floor, under a table. Thinking this was far enough from the explosives, his thumb pressed down on the trigger of the detonator, sending the signal to detonate the C4.

A single explosion rang out as, hopefully, everyone looking from Devan, turned towards the source of the explosion, even the Bastion Omnic disengaged from its turret formation!

 _Great! That's great!_ He thought before rushing out the door, not caring for how loud his footsteps were.

The next thing the small search party saw were the two doors shutting and something slamming behind it, along with the sounds of the magnetic locks being engaged.

The next thing they heard was Zarya swearing in Russian. Although nobody except Bastion understood it.

/

"Strike Team Alpha, operation to extract codename Raptor is green lit. Bring Devan home guys." Ethan Rodriguez's voice echoed through Strike Team Alpha's communication earpieces.

"HALO insertion in three." The team of four got ready to jump out of the VTOL. "Two." The light above them turned yellow. "One." It turned green. "Go! Go!" The backdoor dropped and all four ran on the ramp and let themselves fall.

"Strike Team Alpha has been deployed, repeat Strike Team Alpha has been deployed. Big Bird is returning in half an hour with a helicopter, be there on time." The pilot of the VTOL informed the entire team.

"Right, we deploy our chutes at two-thousand feet." The Team Leader, codename Sandman, informed the rest of his team.

"You hear that Grinch? That means you don't deploy your chute at fifteen-hundred feet." Codename Frost snarked.

"Shut up Frost." Codename Grinch retorted to Frost's snark.

"Shut up, both of you." Codename Soap, shut them both up.

A couple seconds later, the altitude counters on their visors dropped to approximately five-thousand feet and was dropping fast. "Deploy your chutes…" A moment of silence as Sandman waited for the altitude counter to drop to two-thousand feet. "Now." Right after he said that, he pulled on the handle of his parachute harness.

"Deploying!" Grinch informed.

"Deploying!" Frost informed.

"Chute deployed!" Soap informed.

All four strike team members' chutes appeared in the sky. The altitude counter continued dropping but at a slower rate.

"Overlord this is Sandman, we're close to landing."

"Acknowledged." A couple of seconds later, they were on the ground. Sandman pulled off the mask and took off the harness. They landed in a forested area and he was lucky enough not to get his parachute caught in a tree.

"Uh…a little help?" He turned to see Grinch's chute caught in a branch, the poor S.O.B was dangling a few feet from the ground. Sandman took out a SOG knife and cut the strings, dropping the man down to the ground. Grinch quickly took out the harness and the oxygen tank along with the mask, throwing them on the ground. "Damn my back hurts."

"Probably 'cause you're getting older." Sandman nearly lunged at and stabbed Frost after hearing his voice but stopped just short.

"Whoa, there!" Frost moved his head back a bit after he nearly got stabbed in the neck.

"Dammit Sandman! So close!" Frost only chuckled at that before dramatically putting a hand on his chest.

"Oh! How you wound me with your insults!" The soldier said in his Asian accent, nobody could really tell what it was since he was born half Chinese and half Japanese.

"Always were the comedian were you, bloody wanker." Soap's thick Scottish accent made them all turn towards him.

The other two, Grinch and Sandman were both natively American. "Come on, let's go, Raptor isn't gonna want to wait that long." Then the strike team started walking towards their objective marker. They all wore similar clothes, somewhat in fashion with the US Rangers but with subtle differences, instead of the United States' flag logo below the shoulder, there were the words "THE NEXUS" stitched there, the pattern on the uniform that was used was more or less camouflage to blend in with forestry and all that and the most striking distinction is the visor that each and every one of these guys wore on their faces, covering everything save for the eyebrows.

"He probably's escaped by now and is most likely running around with Tracer's uniform." Frost snorted at Grinch's quip. "Not that I want to see that or anything." Grinch nervously chuckled.

"Remember, just shoot the legs and arms, we don't want anybody dead in there. Overlord's orders." Sandman told them all, Frost snorted and lightly chuckled. The four continued their trek through the woods then suddenly they found themselves above the Watchpoint. They looked down at a hatch. "Frost blow it open."

As ordered, Frost placed a flat breaching charge on the charge, setting a timer for three seconds. "Breaching." The charge exploded and the hatch was blown right off of its hinges. Frost jumped in first, the boots they wore kept them from dying of fall damage. In other words, they can jump as high as about 1,000 feet and land without turning themselves into mush.

"Clear." The rest of the squad jumped in.

"Soap hack that terminal." Soap did as ordered and walked up to a terminal next to a giant doorway. A couple seconds later and the doorway was opening.

"Careful, there's lots of open area after this doorway." The doorway slowly opened, Grinch and Sandman kneeled down, their weapons at the ready and pointing towards the doorway. "Overlord this is Sandman, we're about to sweep and clear the area."

"Acknowledged. Raptor should be in the hallways, watch your fire, over."

"Roger." The door fully opened to reveal a man in the same visor with the same visor they wore and a person in that Crusader Armor and a huge-ass hammer.

"Stop right there, evildoer and face me in honorable combat!" The strike team didn't hear another word come from the knight's German accent as they opened fire. "Hah! Do you expect your puny weapons to damage this armor!?" The man with the visor opened fire on them while the knight whipped his hammer forward, slinging a flaming arc at them.

Frost threw an EMP grenade. "Eat this you bitch!" He screamed as the cylindrical explosive rolled under the man in Crusader Armor. It detonated in a flash of blue light.

"Agh! Crusader Offline!"

"Argh! Tactical visor offline!" The man with the visor snarled. The squad ran past the knight while Soap tackled the guy with the visor down, punching the visor on his face a couple times.

"Keep on moving! I'll RV with ya bastards later!" Soap was thrown to a wall by the man in Crusader Armor. Sandman, trusting the Scottish bastard nodded and gestured for the rest of the squad to follow him.

"Overlord, we made contact with Overwatch! Request sitrep on where Raptor is, over!" Sandman talked into his communication earpiece.

"We hear you Sandman, Raptor's location is near the armory, he's headed towards the vehicle storage, we suggest you RV over there."

"Roger Sandman, we're Oscar Mike!"

"Hey, heard you guys were looking for me?" Devan's voice pierced through their comms.

"Raptor, we're on our way, just stay in the vehicle storage," Sandman replied.

"Got you. Just get here ASAP."

The three continued their quest to find codename Raptor, his location was marked on their HUDs. They stopped at a huge garage door. "He's by here, let's go-" A blue rocket impact on the squad's position, separating all three.

"Get back!" A female said from above them. The trio looked above them to see a woman in blue armor and gold helmet lobbing rockets at Grinch.

"Dammit! I got this one!" Grinch evaded all the rockets shot at him, he returned fire with an M249. Occasionally rolling Sandman and Grinch nodded and entered the doorway next to the giant garage door. The sounds of explosives and gunfire echoing from behind them. "Raptor we're near your location, where are you?"

An arrow whizzed by Frost, it hit the wall behind them but split up into fragmented pieces and started bouncing everywhere. "Get down!" Both soldiers dropped to the floor, then getting back up once the barrage of fragmented arrows was over, aiming their weapons towards the source of the arrow. A single man stood above, aiming a bow and arrow at Frost.

The man said nothing as another arrow was launched at them. In response, both Sandman and Frost opened fire, only to see a man that looked like a robot with a sword deflect all their bullets and have them being thrown back.

"What the actual fuck!?" Frost combat rolled to the left while Sandman rolled to the right, evading the bullets thrown back at them. The robot guy darted towards Sandman with his badass katana in hand, his target narrowly evading the blade by jumping over a blue tarp and taking cover by what looks like an engine for a fighter jet. An arrow bounced off of his cover.

Someone whistled from above. "Reinforcements!" Devan's voice was a relief to the both of them as more gunfire sounded inside the vehicle depot. An inhumane gorilla growl came from Devan's location.

/

"Holy fuck-" Devan dodged a swipe from the pissed-off gorilla, Winston. He fired upon the animal before jumping off the catwalk and leaving a primed grenade underneath the scientist. It exploded and threw the animal back which gave him a moment of respite until an arrow passed by his scalp, narrowly missing his head.

The hitman landed on both feet. The team leader of the Strike Team sent to rescue him, Sandman, was fending off that robot cyborg guy, Genji.

"Come on! We are LEAVING!" Devan screamed towards his rescuers, the two turned to him and nodded before heading towards the exit of this vehicle storage place, leaving behind a smoke grenade as they escaped.

Once they got outside, what they saw was Scorched Earth and Grinch fending off a very pissed off woman that can fly and has a rocket launcher. Pharah shot a blue projectile from her wrist towards her opponent, throwing him on his back. The Egyptian landed in front of him.

"Come on, you still owe me for that one time in Giza!" Grinch groaned as he used an arm to support himself and slowly move back. The Helix Security Officer shook her head.

"No. I do not owe favors to criminals. You are coming with-." She flatly said but was interrupted by the butt of Devan's MP5 colliding with the back of her head.

"Come on! We're getting the fuck out of here!" The hitman extended a hand for Grinch, who promptly took it and was pulled back on his feet. The group of four ran back towards the barracks, where Grinch, Frost, and Sandman left Soap. "Overlord this is Sandman, we have the package and are going to the LZ."

"Roger Sandman, Big Bird is on route."

"You left Soap to deal with a guy in Crusader Armor and an internationally wanted vigilante!?" Devan was just about ready to pull his hair out. "Are you nuts!?"

"Sir, he told us he was fine!" Sandman replied.

"We'll see about that!" They continued sprinting their way to Soap's location. When they got there, however, what they saw was anything but 'fine'. In fact, Soap was getting pummeled by the man in Crusader Armor. Soldier: 76 was on the ground, unconscious which was good, but in no way was the Scottish bastard able to combat an opponent that large in CQC. (Close Quarters Combat).

Soap was slammed to a wall by the huge-ass hammer the man in Crusader Armor held. "You have gotten weak my friend!" The German inside the armor spoke.

"Would be easier if you get out of the damn armor!" Soap replied.

"You know I can't do- Argh!" Devan rolled an EMP grenade under the man, the explosive blew up in a blinding blue flash, disabling the armor. "Agh! No! Crusader Offline again!" During the time the German's armor was down, Grinch scooped Soap up in his arm and held him over the shoulder.

"This is Big Bird, we're at the LZ and we can't see you. I'm bingo on fuel and you need to get here in five minutes." The group of four soldiers plus an injured soldier ran as fast as they can to the ladder of the hatch. Sandman loaded a flare in his grenade launcher and shot it upwards, out of the hatch. "We see your flare Alpha, dropping the rope." A couple seconds later a rope fell into the hatch, the entire squad hooked up to it and off they went from Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

/

What Doctor Ziegler told me back there, it hit me hard, I didn't show it obviously but it hit me hard. Blackwatch. Oh the good old days, the days where I was actually a 'good guy', even though the morals were pretty bad. But when did I ever care for that? Either way, most of my friends come from Blackwatch, and because of the infighting, some left, including me. So, my friends and I formed The Nexus. A couple days later after forming my network, the commander of Blackwatch, Gabriel Reyes, contacts me for information about the next mission Overwatch was going to take.

All he knew was that Ana Amari was gonna be there and he needed some info on the mission. After a great deal of intel gathering and talking to the more…unscrupulous members of Overwatch, I gave him the info. After that, he wanted me to go run by where it was taking place and verify if Ana Amari was dead.

I lied to him. She was still alive. But I told him he was dead, in which Reyes believed me thankfully, after that, I had Amari secretly put in medical care, all being paid from my pocket of course. Then the next mission Reyes wanted me to do, was to blow up the Swiss headquarters while he would stage a clash on the top.

Here's the story.

/

 _Years ago, Overwatch's Swiss Headquarters_

Devan walked in his regular attire, that being full clad Blackwatch military armor that Reyes provided him. Accompanying him was SPARK, the robot carried its heavy machine gun. Blackwatch's existence was already revealed so it was public knowledge already.

The receptionist regarded him with a scowl, he checked in as a 'Privileged Guest'. The pass was given to him courtesy of Gabriel Reyes. He whistled his way towards an elevator, entering it while giving SPARK space to come in. He pressed the button to go to the underground level, where everything that kept the base running was there.

The elevator went down but stopped as a woman with orange tinted goggles, a glowing blue harness on her chest and extremely messy hair entered the elevator.

"Hiya!" The woman had a thick British accent. She leaned on one of the handrails, looking around nonchalantly.

"Hey," Devan replied. He leaned on the handlebar adjacent to the woman's. She was the woman in pretty much every Overwatch advertisement. Tracer, he recognized the name. She looked to SPARK.

"Nice robot ya have there!" She commented cheerfully. Devan only shrugged.

"Was supposed to be a new Omnic model, stole the design before they could actually build it." SPARK looked at Tracer inquisitively, making short beeps. It tilted its head in curiosity. The Brit looked at the robot a couple more times before turning her head to face Devan. The cheerful smile she once had turned into a scowl as her eyes locked onto the Blackwatch logo stitched underneath his shoulder.

"You're a part of Blackwatch are you?" She asked. The cheerful attitude wasn't there anymore.

"Anything wrong with that?" Devan shrugged her off. He noticed Tracer's hands move to the blasters on her hips. She stayed silent, glaring at him. "That's what I thought."

The elevator dinged and the door opened, Tracer left without much of a word. The elevator continued going down. It dinged again and the door opened once more.

An armed guard was standing in a small checkpoint. "Hey! You shouldn't be in here-" The guard was quickly interrupted by a silenced bullet to the head. The pipes that were on the walls were most likely the gas pipes, to refuel the vehicles and all that. He walked throughout the narrow hallway before stopping and planting a bomb on the pipes before continuing. He turned to the left which a sign said went to the power generator. There were a few people working there.

One of them turned to Devan. "This place is restricted, what are you-" The man was shot alongside his friends. Devan walked up to the power generator and planted another bomb. SPARK followed. He turned back and went back to the hallway with the pipes. Two guards were patrolling it, lazily holding their weapons.

SPARK quickly dealt with them. Since gunfire was heard, the alarm started blaring and more gunfire was heard from above. The robot and the hitman continued their walk. They stopped again for Devan to place another bomb, he continued walking. Turning right to the gas tanks, a few people were working there too.

Quickly dealt with by a few bullets from his silenced pistol. Another bomb was planted in the gas tanks. Security cameras saw him and an agent was probably dispatched to his location. No matter, he continued going down the hallway, this time moving a bit faster.

He planted another bomb then continued moving. Gunfire sounded from above. "This is Gabriel Reyes. Devan, are you finished planting the bombs?"

"Almost, just need to plant one under the vehicle depot," Devan told Reyes.

"Good. Meet me outside. If I'm not there, you get out and detonate the explosives. Understand?"

Devan continued, gunfire and explosions sounded from above. "Shit, SPARK, you got any ideas what's happening up there?" He asked, not expecting much of an answer.

"Blackwatch operatives and Overwatch agents are currently combatting each other."

"Hm. Reyes really must hate Overwatch." Devan shrugged, he continued jogging down the hallway.

It was disappointingly uneventful. Looking up, he handed a bomb to SPARK. "Can you plant that on the roof?" The robot did as ordered and planted the bomb on the roof.

"Reyes this is Devan, I'm finished."

"Good, I'm on my way outside. I'm sending you a marker. If we need to blow the place up early, I'll tell you." Reyes told him. Devan looked to his arm which had a small screen on it. It showed directions on where to go.

Sighing, he continued walking, humming a small tune before going up a flight of stairs. And from there, he casually walked out of the base, disappointed by the lack of resistance.

"Stop right there." A voice said behind him. Devan turned around, it was Strike Commander Jack Morrison. "What were you doing down there?" Morrison demanded. Devan only shrugged.

"Not much." Then he turned and continued walking away from the base. A few warning shots were fired in his direction. Devan turned around once more.

"What? I'm part of Blackwatch, and I don't want to fight? There a problem with that?" He asked.

"No, but what I'm asking was _what were you doing in the underground level?_ " Morrison asked again, putting one step forward and keeping his rifle trained on Devan. A blue streak appeared next to the Strike Commander and suddenly Tracer was there.

"He planted bombs!" The Brit said worriedly. Morrison started shooting.

" _Blow it now_ _._ " Reyes' voice sounded behind both of the Overwatch agents, and just like that, Devan jumped onto SPARK and told the robot to run as fast as it can. The detonator in his hands, his hand pressed down on the trigger.

Another second later, the Overwatch headquarters went up in flames.


	6. Vacation isn't a word in his world

**Gonna go and show off the more or less bad side of Devan now. Expect next few chapters for him to be working with Talon and doing rather atrocious acts. Probably bomb Mercy's hospital? I haven't really decided yet.**

* * *

He stood over the building that was erected in place of the Overwatch headquarters. They replaced the building that housed true heroes and turned it into a military base. What fucking idiots. Rolling his eyes, Devan turned around, walking the other direction as he perceived Reaper approaching him from the corner of his eye. Was he trying to be sneaky?

"Reaper, your footsteps are too damn loud. Try stepping more lightly." Devan rolled his eyes once more as he turned around, the Reaper stood in front of him, both hands in a spot where he couldn't see them.

" **Talon requires your service again…** " The dark and raspy voice of the terrorist didn't intimate the hitman.

"Alright, put out your hands where I can see 'em and I'll listen." Reaper did as ordered and put his hands to his sides. "Okay, good." A photo was handed to Devan. It was an image of that Soldier: 76 guy.

" **I want his identity.** " Devan only chuckled at the request.

"Are you seriously that oblivious?" He chuckled some more, the Reaper lowly growled. "Alright, if you couldn't tell, the bastard's Jack Morrison."

" **Interesting…my employers will wire money to your account.** " Then Reaper disappeared in black smoke. Devan rolled his eyes.

"Fucking idiot…" He muttered before walking away from the place that was formerly Overwatch's Headquarters.

/

"There's gonna be a parade for the MEKA soldiers that are being recalled in action, and Talon wants _me,_ with Widowmaker, to wreck the party." Devan recited what his next job offer said. "Interesting. They think rule number two doesn't exist." There was a tiny hint of hesitation. Until he looked at the money that was being offered.

"Holy shit, eight million dollars worth of experimental weaponry and vehicles if I kill more than Widowmaker, six million dollars if I tie with her, and four million if I get less than her." Devan whistled a long, half-assed whistle. "Do these guys know of our rivalry?" He chuckled.

"Alright, I accept." He said before typing up a response.

"Devan." Soap got Devan's attention.

"Yeah?"

"You've been talkin' to yourself like an idiot." The Scottish man informed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and the team wants you to shut up."

"Wow, that's not a way to talk to your leader. Alright fine."

/

Devan rappelled down a black helicopter onto the rooftop of an office building. On his back was Talon's advance pay, that being a newer version of a Barrett .50 Cal along with a couple different bullets to try. Something about a Barrett M110X. He shrugged at the unoriginality of the name. Alongside the sniper rifle, he brought a Beretta APX pistol, in case he gets into some close encounters. Putting a grey tarp above his head, he looked down the scope of his sniper rifle. His HUD showed the route of the parade.

" _Widowmaker here. I assume you are ready?_ " The icy voice of the French assassin went through his communications earpiece. " _Don't think you can outclass moi._ "

Devan rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, _Widowmaker._ "

" _The parade is coming._ " He scanned the road once more, people were starting to occupy the sidewalks and the sound of fanfare was in the distance. Soon enough, the parade had come. There were MEKA units lined up with their owners on top of them, waving at the crowd of people and fangirls that formed on the sidewalks.

There was a small breeze. "Watch for Corialis…keep an eye on that flag…" The flag was being blown to the right. "Adjust a bit to the right…" He muttered each time he did something with the sniper rifle. "And there." He pulled the trigger. A bullet came out of the barrel of the rifle, it's trajectory was marked on his HUD.

One of the gamers' head exploded into a million tiny pieces. Another shot fired off in the distance. Probably Widowmaker. He locked onto another gamer. "Everything as before…" He did all the adjustments required. "Bang." Another gamers' head was popped right off. It was pretty obvious there was a sniper by now as the crowd dispersed and the gamers that remained went into their MEKAs.

"Devan, they're getting into their MEKAs," Kyle stated the obvious.

"No shit, Kyle." The sniper rifle shifted position once more as he aimed for the glass front of the MEKA. "Bang." Another shot fired.

" _You killed my target. Never do that again_." Widowmaker warned.

"You could at least tell me who you're shooting."

" _You have company._ " The feeds of surveillance camera of the office building underneath him showed a cyan streak.

"Of course. Overwatch had to be involved." He sighed before folding the sniper rifle up and placing it on his back. "Repositioning." He bundled the tarp into a ball and shoved it as best as possible into his pocket. Looking to the office building neighboring the one he was on. It was a public holiday today, so the offices should be empty. He took out a small pistol and fired towards one of the windows, shattering the piece of glass, then jumping off his own building and through the shattered window.

Devan kept a crouched position as he snuck through the office building and then taking up another sniping position, taking out the tarp from his pocket and then covering himself with it. He unslung the sniper rifle from his back and unfolded it and then setting it on the floor. "Repositioned."

" _I have been detected, I am repositioning,_ " Widowmaker informed him.

"Roger." Devan looked down the scope, set his sights on another MEKA unit. "Good thing this comes with armor piercing rounds." He muttered as his finger pulled the trigger once more, it penetrated the leg portion of the MEKA and stopped it from moving. He fired once more and this time hit the gamer that was struggling to move his giant robot.

"Target down, Widowmaker, what's your status?" Devan asked. What he heard was gunfire and explosions.

" _I'm pinned down! I could use assistance s'il-vous-plaît!"_ His HUD illuminated Widowmaker's position. She was currently being chased down by two figures. One looking like the average soldier and the other looking like a cowboy. Of course, Soldier: 76 and McCree.

"Switching to incendiary rounds." He informed the assassin before swapping out the magazines and disengaging the bullet in the chamber. "Widowmaker, I suggest you get as far away from these guys as possible. Things are about to light up!" Devan pulled the trigger, a red bullet flew throughout the air and hit the concrete, separating the blue-purple assassin and her pursuers in a wall of flame.

" _Merci._ "

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just- oh shit." Devan instantly rolled to the side as a pink MEKA unit was flying right towards him. "Shit, I'm being pursued." The hitman stood up and started running throughout the office building he was residing in while covering his head from the hot fusion pellets that were coming after him.

With the Barrett M110x tightly in his hands, he slammed through the Emergency Exit door and went down the stairs. Jumping down a few flights, he turned to around to see if the pink MEKA was still after him. And to his absolute horror, it was.

"Stop right there, criminal!" The pilot said, of course, it was Hana Song. "Oh, look who it is-" Devan immediately ran for his life. "Hey! Come back here!"

"Not a chance!" He screamed back to the gamer extraordinaire before jumping down a few more flights and slamming through another door, it was another office floor. He fired an incendiary bullet towards the doorway and promptly set it aflame before running into the office area, searching for an exit and promptly finding one at a window and another building.

Devan slung the M110x over his shoulder and took out the APX pistol then shot the window in front of him before shattering it by a quick kick to the glass, then firing it towards the window that was in the other building, and then jumping out of the window and crashing into the cracked glass, successfully landing in the other building. Thinking he wasn't out of this yet, he unslung the sniper rifle and fired an incendiary bullet into the other building.

" _We are pulling out. Talon has deemed it unnecessary to assassinate anymore MEKA units. They will be disabled for long enough."_ Sighing at that, Devan looked over his shoulder once more, not seeing anybody behind him, and then headed for the RV location.

/

What met him was Widowmaker, and behind her were a few moderately sized crates. "This is your payment." The assassin said before turning around and walking away. Devan, disappointed at the number of crates there were, put his hand on one.

"Ethan, extraction please."

"Big Bird is on its way."

. . .

A helicopter arrived, hooked the crates to itself, had Devan come in, then left South Korea without a word.

"Say, Devan, do you think that Talon is preparing for a second Omnic Crisis?" Kyle asked over comms.

"Not sure Kyle. But if that ever does happen, you'll bet your ass that we're prepared." Devan reassured the hacker. Yawning, his head leaned back on his seat and he slowly fell asleep.

/

The helicopter landed with a thud, waking Devan up from his peaceful sleep, yawning once his vision came back to him, he rubbed his forehead and pulled the side door of the helicopter open, jumping down into the base's underground hangar. Ethan walked up to the hitman, tossed him a crowbar and pulled out one of the crates.

Devan, knowing what his friend was implying, nodded and wedged the flat part of the tool into the crate and pulled down, cracking the top part of the wooden box open. He changed sides as he repeated that process and soon enough the top was off, revealing…

 _Oh, my god._ The crowbar dropped to the floor and his eyes slightly widened at what was inside. An updated version of the M4A1, it shared many similarities with the original version but had key differences, for one, it could switch from pulse ammo to bullets, just a matter of turning a small knob. For two, recoil virtually doesn't exist with this gun. For three, it had two barrels, one for the pulse ammo and the other for regular bullets. And for four, it was all magnetically locked together, meaning a person can slide in and out any part of the weapon easily. It came with a red dot sight attachment and an M203 grenade launcher. And that was pretty much it.

But that wasn't what was important, the weapon itself is not even out yet and a leaked blueprint of it costs approximately five million dollars in the black market. Devan pulled the weapon out of its tight packaging and marveled it before tightly hugging it like a child. "I am keeping you forever." He muttered before getting interrupted from his marveling by someone tapping his shoulder. "What?"

"You've been looking at the weapon for ten minutes now and there are other crates to be opened," Ethan informed him.

"Oh." The updated M4A1 was reluctantly put back into its crate. Devan picked up the crowbar and wedged it into another crate, this time, forcing the top right open in one swift motion.

Inside that one were various assortments of explosives, ranging from a grenade that could track enemies to one that was basically a mini-nuke.

And then they opened the rest of the crates. It was just money. Lots, and lots of money.

/

Buying a new house is always a problematic affair for me, for one, I had to hope to God nobody would recognize me, which wasn't much a problem. Since I am Devan Taylor, the shadowy leader of the Nexus, so I could get myself a new identity in just a couple seconds, thanks, Kyle.

Either way, since living in the United States wasn't a viable option for me, I set my sights to the North. More specifically, Canada. I found a neat little apartment near the second largest shopping center in the country. It had a nice view and everything that was needed to live a normal life was within reach, thanks to the second largest shopping center I previously mentioned.

I know, public enemy number two and top of Interpol's most-wanted list talking how nice his apartment was. Weird, right? Either way, I decided to take some time off, just needed some time to _actually_ relax for a while. Not that R &R bullshit where I would rest and then go on another mission, no, it wasn't like that at all. This time, I actually get to relax, one could say a vacation. For about two weeks, hopefully, nothing urgent would happen while I was gone. Ethan could manage. Right?

I worry myself too much, he would do fine.

So, for the first day of my vacation, I actually fixed myself up. You know, actually looking my age. Most people don't know that I'm actually in my late twenties. Thanks to Mercy playing God. She slowed the aging process of most people in Overwatch. When the organization was actually legal of course.

Now I looked somewhat different to a point where I would have to prove I'm who I am. So, I sent a picture to Kyle, who instantly responded and threatened to send a hitman after me. I told the hacker to calm the fuck down and said that I just fixed myself up, then a code phrase that only members of the Nexus would know and that changes every three days. Then he believed me.

I yawned and kicked back on my chair, slowly falling asleep.

 _DAY 2_

Even though I was on break, trouble seems to follow me everywhere. What woke me up was an explosion that came from outside my apartment room. Springing from my chair and taking cover under it, I heard the door to my room being blown open and footsteps coming inside.

Of course, domestic terrorism, or someone wanted to kidnap me and that explosion was a diversion. Either way, I stayed in my cover, waiting for the men that broke into my room to get close so I can kill them all for ruining _my_ vacation. Seeing one of the men come near me, looking around and looting my apartment room, I sneaked up on him and wrapped my hand around his mouth, grabbed his rifle, holding my index finger on his index finger, then pressing down, firing bullets in pretty much every direction, and in consequence, his partners.

After I heard the weapon click, my hand removed itself from his rifle and moved to the side of his head, at which point the hand used to cover the poor bastard's mouth found itself to the other side of his head. Then the sound of a neck snapping.

"Target identified!" The guy I just killed's, partner screamed towards another guy, at which point, they started riddling his corpse with lead. Mind you I was still holding it up.

Upon hearing the collective click of all their weapons, I shoved the body to one of my aggressors before tackling another, wrestling the assault rifle from the guy's hands and bashing the butt of it in his masked face. Realizing there wasn't a magazine in the rifle, my hands instantly threw the weapon into another person's masked face. Rolling into the kitchen, evading some gunfire, I quietly but quickly sneaked through my kitchen and then snuck up behind another man in black who was frantically trying to find me.

"Surprise," I said before wrapping my arms around his neck and keeping him locked in the choke-hold. The man dropped his gun and then went limp. Dropping the man on the floor I picked up his gun, an MP5, and picked some mags from his body. "Wait a second…" Examining the gun, there was a small Joint Task Force 2 (JTF2) logo on the side of the weapon. "And I thought Canada was the sensible United States…" He muttered before chatter came from one of the men's radios.

I went ahead and picked it up. "Alpha-One, report, Alpha-One! Report! Has the weapon been secured? Alpha-One!"

"Sorry, but I think you got the wrong person." Oh yeah, that was smooth.

"Who is this? Identify yourself immediately!" I chuckled.

"Can't tell you that buut…there's one casualty in that fireteam that raided _my_ apartment looking for something that wasn't there. And I thought Canada was an honest country." I chuckled again, even though it was quite problematic for me, I couldn't help but have fun. Either way, I threw down the radio and crushed it with my sneaker before getting out of my apartment room. Immediately stopping as I saw a cyan streak in front of me and surprise-surprise, Tracer.

"Hold it right there!" The Brit said. "Why do you have that gun?" She pointed towards the MP5 I…requisitioned from that unconscious soldier.

"What, can't a man salvage weapons from people that invade their apartments?" I chuckled once more, what was with me and my humor today? "And by the way, that's my apartment." I turned around and pointed to my apartment that didn't have a door and the doorway on the verge collapsing. "Well, used to be."

Tracer put two fingers on her earpiece. "No, I found a lad here, seems to have fought off some baddies in a Hawaiian shirt!" Oh, haha, I was wearing a Hawaiian shirt on my way to Canada, truth was, I didn't have anything else to wear other than full on combat gear and the TSA wouldn't like it if I brought that stuff along, they'd probably steal my cell phone and not confiscate the weapons.

Oh, that was a bad joke. I yawned, despite what just happened in the last couple minutes, currently, Tracer was arguing with someone over her earpiece before grabbing onto my hand and then dragged me towards the stairs. "You're coming with me!" My hand quickly slipped its way off of her grip.

"Nuh uh." Then I ran the other way, slamming through the emergency exit and kicking it shut behind me. Then I sprinted down the flight of stairs. I look to my left and see a police helicopter with a sniper in it, pointing his sniper rifle at me. "And I just wanted a SIMPLE vacation!" Deciding that, fuck it, I'm never gonna get a decent vacation, I stopped moving, waited for the sniper to start shooting before throwing myself down a flight of stairs when the bastard started shooting.

The glass wall was cracked. _Good._

The helicopter descended for the sniper to get a bead on me, while I stood on top of the railing of the stairs. Then promptly jumped through the cracked glass and into the police helicopter. I tackled the sniper down and threw her out of the helicopter before reaching into the cockpit and punching the pilot multiple times and then bashing his head into the glass front.

The co-pilot scrambled for something to shoot or stab me with but was cut short as my hand found the side of his head then promptly smashed it to the side.

Now the helicopter was spinning uncontrollably. Before my mind could actually realize this there was a sudden screech and an explosion then everything went to black.

/

"Ohh, that doesn't feel good…" Devan groggily woke up from his period of unconsciousness, his hand found its way to his forehead and promptly started rubbing. "Christ I feel like I survived a helicopter crash…" He muttered.

"Because you did." A French-accented voice made Devan try and reach for a weapon but ended up finding nothing.

"Who the Hell are you? And where am I? Am I dead?" He stared into darkness before slightly recoiling his head back at the sight of Widowmaker. "Okay. I'm most likely not dead." He muttered. The French assassin cleared her throat, making Devan divert his attention to her.

"You are not dead. You are in a Talon safehouse." Widowmaker spoke once more. Devan was about to say something but decided that it'd be best not to talk. The assassin tossed him an assault rifle.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"The police are coming. We will have to fight our way out. Talon has arranged for an extraction just south of Toronto." Devan sighed once more. Vacation is a word that surely doesn't exist in his world.


	7. Breaking apart

Gunfire…so much gunfire…ears are ringing…

 _Jesus…what's happening?_ Devan muttered something before looking out the side door of the crashed helicopter, a Strike Team was there to pick him up, Alpha Team to be precise, along with Widowmaker who was already with him during their escape.

One of the four turned around and noticed him awake – then promptly tossed him an assault rifle. "Take this and stay down!" Soap said before returning fire towards the police.

Devan aimed down the sights, trained it on a police officer standing from his car, firing a shotgun at Widowmaker, then letting out a three round burst of Pulse rounds. The police officer fell back, now having three new holes in his body.

Widowmaker grappled to Devan's position and tossed him a laser sight attachment and an earpiece which he quickly fit inside his ear. "Mark targets for me." She said before grappling to a rooftop. He attached the laser sight to the under barrel of his assault rifle and turned it on, a bright yellow light came from it. He pointed the laser towards a sniper in an office building a few clicks away from the squad.

" _I see the target._ " The sound of a sniper rifle firing echoed in Devan's ear. " _Target eliminated."_ He pointed the laser at another target. " _Roger._ " He turned off the laser and pointed his assault rifle at a SWAT member, firing upon the masked person.

"Fire at any target, Widowmaker." He said before setting his sights on another target.

" _Compris._ " A distinct rippling sound came from above, in front of Devan as SPARK landed on one knee, it made several mechanical whirrs before standing straight, its Heavy Machine Gun pointed towards the law enforcement.

"Hostiles detected. Firing." The HMG spun up and started firing.

 _Twenty minutes earlier…_

"We will have to fight our way out." Then heavy knocks came from above them, presumably the door to this safehouse.

"This is the police! We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" They weren't going to listen to what the police are saying. The French assassin cocked her head towards the staircase and Devan followed, gripping the assault rifle tightly.

"Oh, right." Widowmaker tossed a few magazines in his direction, he caught each one and slotted them inside his pocket.

The bangings on the door became a lot more loud, which was a good cue for them to get the fuck out of this house. Widowmaker laid down one of her Venom mines in front of the door before turning around and heading towards the back entrance, Devan followed.

"So is it just me following you?" He inquired. The assassin shook her head and smirked slyly.

" _Non._ You will be driving." She opened the door to the patio and stepped outside, once outside, a car appeared out of thin air. "I hope you know how to turn on an invisible car." She quipped before opening the passenger seat and sitting inside. Devan took the driver's seat. "Oh, and the army should be arriving in an hour or so."

"Great." He muttered before catching the key that Widowmaker threw him and turning on the ignition, the car roared to life and off it went for the assassin duo.

It was a pretty quiet drive most of the time until _someone_ finally noticed a car driving nearly a hundred and forty miles per hour on an empty highway. Widowmaker fiddled with the radio for a bit before police radio chatter came on.

"Central, we have an unidentified vehicle on a blocked highway. I'm moving to intercept." A second later the sounds of a police siren came from behind them. The one in the passenger seat, or Widowmaker, slid down the side window, unbuckled her seat belt, shouldered her weapon, got up and moved her head out of the car and pointing her gun towards the police car chasing them, then started firing.

"Central, I am taking fire from the suspect car! Requesting backup!" More radio chatter.

"Roger, a roadblock will be placed ahead of the suspect."

"Over!" A few minutes later, the police vehicle behind them started shooting towards them, fortunately, their pistols were no match for her assault rifle/sniper rifle combo weapon and one of their tires were shot, forcing them off their course.

"Central, cannot pursue suspect vehicle, tire's been shot out."

"Roger, sending more units to pursue." A minute later, the sounds of another police siren were right behind them. Widowmaker did the usual, just fire on them until they either stopped chasing them or they were dead.

Then a huge crash as the assassin held onto the car, nearly being flung out as Devan rammed right into a police car that was being used as a roadblock. " _Merde!_ At least tell me before you hit anything!" She snarled.

"Maybe you should keep your eyes on the road!" Devan retorted.

" _Excusez-moi!?_ I'm keeping the police off of us!"

"No time to argue! Please tell me these tires are resistant to road spikes!" Widowmaker nodded.

"Thank you!" A police helicopter dropped road spikes ahead of them to no avail as the two assassins' car just drove right over it without any damage to their vehicle.

"Central, road spikes have no effect." The police helicopter ascended and left the vicinity, presumably to get a sniper.

"Roger, more units are being diverted to pursue, over. SWAT team on their way to provide assistance to a roadblock." Devan continued driving, a few bullets bounced off the hood of their vehicle.  
"How much does this thing cost!?" He pondered out loud.

"Approximately two million dollars! My employers would like it with you _wouldn't destroy this vehicle!_ " Widowmaker replied.

"Might as well pay you now!" He quipped before running over a couple of SWAT members without a scratch.

"This is Central, a sniper is on its way to assist."

"Is the windshield resistant to sniper bullets!?" Devan asked. Widowmaker shrugged. "Jesus!" The windshield became cracked. The both of them punched and kicked it off, once again giving them a clear view of the road ahead.

"The evac vehicle should be…" They both caught a breath in their throat as they saw a black helicopter that was supposed to be their evac spin uncontrollably and head towards them. "Back up! Back up!"

"What do you think I'm doing!?"

"Central, there's a helicopter crashing in their direction! The suspect vehicle is backing up! Moving in for arrest!" Their car backed up but since the car wasn't very fast in reverse, the helicopter continued going down towards them then hit the ground, smashing their car off the highway and collapsing the overpass.

/

"Marking target!" Devan screamed into his earpiece as he pointed the laser sight at the sniper of a police helicopter.

" _Roger._ " Then the sniper fell from its vehicle, making a very nice splat sound once it made contact with the ground. " _We need to fall back, we cannot hold._ " That was something he agreed with.

"Sandman! Tell your squad to pull back!" The leader of Strike Team Alpha nodded and issued orders towards the rest of his team. SPARK understood the order too and started backing up slowly while still firing its HMG then turning around, reaching out a mechanical arm for Devan to grasp onto, in which he did and was pulled out of the helicopter debris. He nodded and ran around the helicopter crash site and under the nearly collapsed overpass, SPARK shielding him from the gunfire.

"Watch your step, debris is falling everywhere," Frost informed them, they paid heed to the advice and kept a close eye above them and behind them. "Whoa! Shit!" Devan looked to the side to see Frost barely evading a big piece of rubble that fell from the sky. "See what I mean?"

He shook his head and took point. "Let's keep moving, the armed forces are on their way."

"THIS IS THE CANADIAN ARMED FORCES! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

"Aw, great, you jinxed us!" Grinch quipped, earning himself a nasty glare from Sandman. "Okay, I take that back." The nasty glare disappeared, being replaced by a stern look.

"So what are we gonna do? We're stuck under an overpass, the Army are swarming, the overpass is gonna collapse any minute and there's barely any cover."

" _Unless you take the higher position. Look to the building at the southwest, should be full of flashing lights._ " The squad did as ordered and looked to the southwest, promptly seeing the well-illuminated building. " _Now look a bit up_." They looked up. Widowmaker was up there, sniping some soldiers, clearing a path for them. " _I take it that your legs aren't functioning?_ " They snapped out of their daze and started running through the path Widowmaker was clearing for them.

" _There is a drop ship approaching your location. I think it would be best if you escape using it. Oh, and if you can, hijack it so I can be picked up._ "

"Wait…that isn't a Nexus drop ship…" Devan muttered as he looked at the ORCA class drop ship. "You have got to be kidding me."

" _Quoi? Overwatch?_ _Merde._ " He took a deep breath and turned to Alpha.

"Looks like things'll get a lot harder. Overwatch." The strike team all collectively groaned.

"Bloody serious!? Fuckin' Hell, what're we gonna do now!?" Soap leaned on one of the overpass pillars, rubbing his eyes. Sandman shook his head.

"We're gonna take their ship." The leader of Alpha said.

"What, we're pirates now?" Frost quipped, taking off his shades.

"Got any better ideas?" Sandman snapped back.

"How 'bout we just cooperate with them, just give 'em some intel and they'll owe us a favor. Just call it in and they drop us off at the base." Grinch suggested.

"Horrible idea," Devan stated. He sighed. "Alright, we're pirates now."

"Seriously, Devan?" Frost asked. "Maybe getting another escape vehicle?"

"You see what happened to my previous escape vehicle?" Frost slowly nodded.

"Oooh, right. Anyways, why do these guys want to always stick their nose into our business?" He asked. None of them could come up with an answer other than that they're good guys.

"So, they're just heroes? Wow, Justice League much." Devan rolled his eyes. "Well, looks like we'll just hijack their ship." Then they all headed towards the ORCA drop ship, occasionally fighting back the Canadian Armed Forces.

. . .

"On other thought, I think it would've been a better idea to get arrested." Frost struggled with his restraints, that being a pair of handcuffs. "Christ, how many of you guys are there? You all barely fit in this ship, big guy over there is taking up most of the space." He asked – not expecting to get a straight answer while nodding his head towards Reinhardt.

"Love, we just rescued you lots from the army, your group owes us now." Tracer said smugly, twirling her weapon in one finger while looking as smug towards Frost.

"Don't ask me for favors, Devan handles those things." Devan kept quiet, looking around with his mouth tied shut. He struggled in his handcuffs as those two Shimada brothers held him still. Tracer turned around and walked to him, walking painfully slowly.

She removed the duct tape in one swift motion. "Tell me what ya know and we let you and your pals go."

"What do you want to know?" Devan played dumb, averting her gaze. She kneeled down and held onto his chin, making him face her. "Whatever you think you're doing, it's not working." He said. She kept her grip.

"Bloody Hell. You look just like the ol' days!" Wow, what a compliment, he rolled his eyes.

"Want the number to where I went to get this makeover?" He quipped, only to get a gloved fist to the nose. "Damn you hit hard. Doesn't mean I got hurt though."

"Been one thing that made me curious." Tracer started. "Angela told me this, and now that I think of it, you were at Blackwatch."

"Wait, wait, before you continue, where's SPARK?"

"We shut 'em down. Now, who are you?" She asked. She cracked her knuckles.

"Look, Oxton, you're too happy-go-lucky to be menacing." Soap commented. Tracer raised an eyebrow and dropped Devan's chin then went for the Scottish man, currently being held down by Reinhardt. She closed the distance pretty quickly and hit him over the head with the grip of one of her Pulse Pistols. "Bloody Hell, you hit hard. Okay, I take back what I said-" Another hit to the head later, and Soap was out.

"Since Winston ain't here and we don't get back to base in a couple hours…that must mean I'm in charge." The Brit cracked her knuckles menacingly while smiling extra-deviously and extra menacingly.

Was Lena Oxton this…scary when left to torture people? None of the Overwatch members in the drop ship looked at all surprised, only the archer one looked mildly concerned. "Remember last when I was on interrogation duty, _Sandman_?" The Brit emphasized on the word Sandman. The leader of Strike Team Alpha was averting her gaze as if he feared the hero known as Tracer. "Hm? Nothin'? Weird of you, love, by now you would've probably tried snapping me neck! But, back to business."

Tracer blinked to Devan. "Now, who are you?" She asked.

"Evan Smith. Nothing more, nothing less. That seriously all you want?" He chuckled. She looked mildly surprised.

Okay, you hit a bit harder. That actually hurt." He muttered before his chin was pulled up for him to meet her gaze, the Brit's eyes ablaze behind the orange goggles. She only giggled.

"Okay fine, I did work for Blackwatch for a period of time, nothing else, just covert missions that was all." She looked at him with an unsatisfied look. And then the same gloved fist collided with Devan's face again.

"I know that isn't all ya know! Can't lie to me, love!" She leaned on the table displaying a holographic model of the world and where they currently were. Her arms were crossed and she looked ready to hear an answer.

"Wait, are we crossing the United States?" Tracer looked to the hologram Earth, then turned back to him.

"Yeah, anything wrong with that?" Okay, if they were near the Nexus' headquarters then maybe there's a chance that they could escape. Now if only he could contact Kyle.

"Don't bother, Hana's trackin' your pal Kyle." Did she just read his mind?

"Motherfucker…I guess it has come to this." In one swift movement, he tackled Tracer, getting out of the grips of the Shimada brothers and then moved in with his lips and promptly kissed her.

 _Seduction motherfucker._ This took her by surprise, she was pinned on the ground, kissing a most-wanted hitman that she certainly didn't have many feelings for, well that was what he assumed anyway. No girl would want a person like him. Erasing those thoughts from his mind he immediately withdrew his lips and elbowed her in the nose while vaulting over the table and taking cover on the other side.

An arrow whizzed by his head followed by another one. He rolled out of his cover and behind Grinch, who surprisingly didn't say anything or argue about being used as a human shield. "Kyle!"

"I got you!" She was bluffing all along! His handcuffs loosened and detached from him, he picked up one of the basketballs and threw it at the cyborg-ninja one while grabbing a big medicine kit and launching it at the archer, then rolling towards the cockpit, quickly going up the stairs and into the pilot's seat. He slid his finger down for the engine power, reducing it to the absolute minimum and holding it there.

He turned around, with his finger still on the touch screen. Tracer was pointing her akimbo Pulse Pistols at him, noticeably with a bloody nose.

"It appears we're at a stalemate, I have Kyle overriding the controls for this ship right now, and you shoot he's gonna shut down the systems of this drop ship." Of course, a bluff. A big, big, bluff. Hopefully, they're gonna believe him.

"That's suicide mate!" The Brit tried reasoning with him, it didn't work.

"So? If I die, my organization is still gonna live, no matter what. It's a lose-lose situation for Overwatch if this ship crashes." Devan chuckled, some people might say he was so full of himself, and sometimes, he agrees, but nobody can deny the truth. The Nexus is going to live on, even after Devan's death.

Tracer looked at him defiantly. "Let me and my friends, along with SPARK, go." He ordered, noticing that the Brit just tightened her grip on her Pulse Pistols.

"Fine. Let 'em go. Give 'em parachute and they're out of 'ere."

 _That was easier than I thought…_

A few minutes passed and Strike Team Alpha, along with Devan and SPARK, were ready to parachute out of the dreaded Overwatch drop ship.

"Oh right, Reyes told me to blow up the Overwatch headquarters. He still hates Angela for bringing him back to life. Tell her that."

Then they all jumped out.

. . .

"There goes my vacation…" I muttered, back at base it was. This was my real home, no denying it. Ethan was the first to greet me.

"You look like hammered shit!" He said. I waved him off, I told him I was fine, I told him that it was part of the life of a hitman, and he seemed to believe me.

Truth is, I wasn't fine. I felt something…flutter in my chest, I couldn't really identify what it was. It was something that I haven't felt for a long time.

Was it…remorse? Guilt? Why was I having these feelings? I'm a hitman! I shouldn't feel guilty!

I went to my quarters and made _damn sure_ that I locked the door, sitting on my bed, I covered my face with my hands, why was I feeling so guilty about this? Tears streamed down my face.

The real Devan was revealing itself. Calling for me to stop all this.

 _No…no…I can't let anyone see me like this…_

The real Devan was quite different from the fake Devan. Evan Smith was just a mask for both of them. The fake Devan wasn't remorseful, doesn't get guilt-tripped from his kills. The real Devan does. On top of all that Evan Smith was a cover story for the fake one, another layer so the real Devan, the real _me,_ doesn't come out. Maybe it wasn't having a twisted laugh after a kill, or the sweet satisfaction of a job well done. Maybe it's denying the thought of changing. Maybe it was losing touch with reality. Maybe it was living under a persona so long that the lines between the real me and the fake me became blurred.

I don't know what's wrong with me. Why am _I_ revealing myself?

Do I have split personalities? Perhaps.

Thing is, everyone recognizes that Devan Taylor - or Evan Smith - is the cold-blooded assassin that's infamous across the world. But that is also a layer for the one buried beneath. The _real_ Devan. The _real_ me. But with the recent missions, the real Devan Taylor continues to get buried and buried.

What have I become?

I made rule number two as a way of keeping my humanity, but more and more I feel that it's just an obstacle I have to get through to get the money.

Was my motivation to kill just that, money?

No, it can't be. I'm still human…right?

"You're still human Devan…you're still human…keep that in mind. You have a soul." I muttered to myself, curled up in a ball on my bed, I shuddered at the thought of completely losing my humanity.

But something else sparked inside my brain. A familiar feeling. A feeling of coldness and brutality.

And just like that, the fake Devan beat the real one. And ready to kill.

"First order of business…rule number two doesn't exist anymore in my book." 'I' chuckled grimly.

 **This last segment was inspired by the story 'Mask' from TheAlternateSide. Go check it out if you think Tracer's way too cheerful.**


	8. The Nexus of Freedom Fighters

_Germany, Outskirts of Stuttgart_

"Been a while since I've been here, don't you think?" I asked nobody in particular. My mind drifts off to other thoughts, such as why the world didn't want a person like me but needed it. They need someone to be afraid of, someone to oppose the governments that want to take absolute control over their countries and their citizens. I came to the conclusion that it's impossible to rid the world of evil.

So, the only conclusion I've come to is to make the world want their heroes back, make _Overwatch_ come back. "Kyle…is the worm ready?"

"Devan…are you sure you want to do this?" Kyle asked me uneasily. Stuttgart is one of few places where Omnics and humans live together, where they live in peace and harmony.

"Do it." A few seconds later the city went dark. "A new crisis is brewing, and it's placing itself in idle hands. Let's teach the world that it needs to get its shit together." Turning around, a jet-black helicopter was in front of me, ready to take off.

Gunfire and explosions soon came from the city as Omnics turned violent against humans. "The world needs a new problem anyways." A few seconds later I could perceive the ORCA dropship Overwatch would use approaching Stuttgart.

"So let's see the list…Germany's done…next target…New York."

"HEADING TO NEW YORK." The automated voice of the helicopter then took him to New York.

"Kyle, get the worm ready again."

"Devan, I don't like this. I didn't sign up to destroy the world…I signed up to make money." Kyle admitted sheepishly. Now this angered me.

"Are you disobeying my orders?" I replied, sounding much more angry this time. I could even imagine Kyle just paling right now.

I heard a deep breath, then an exhale. "Look, Devan. I've supported you for the last, what? Ten, fifteen years? And I've assisted you the best I could. And I'm still gonna do that, but I noticed that the morale back at base is at an all-time low. Something's happening to you, what happened to rule two? We're becoming terrorists now! We're straying so far from our roots that we might as well merge with Talon!" Then another deep breath and an exhale.

I had to admit, he has a point, why was he alright with doing such atrocities?

Then another _me_ appeared - just materialising into existence, in the helicopter, sitting in front of me. Smiling slyly.

"About time I could talk to you, _Devan._ " The other me drawled out my name to the point where it might have been painful to hear. "You tried pushing me out of your body, _and I don't like that._ I'm supposed to be in control, not you. I'm the Devan that everyone knows, you're just the inferior one."

"Who the fuck are you!?" I nearly screamed at him, the other me only chuckled.

"Don't you see? I'm _you_." He sighed. "If you're that stupid, I'll explain. You have two personalities, there's me, and there's you. I'm the better personality, you're the loser." The other Devan took out a pistol from his back. "Know your place and we'll get along just fine."

Then a gunshot.

/

"Devan! Devan!"

"What the fuck!?" Devan sprung awake at the end of his small dream, what the Hell just happened? He patted himself down to see if he wasn't a ghost or anything of the sort. "The Hell did I see?" Was that foreshadowing the future?

"Hold on, hold on…" His head felt like it had been hit by a ninety-ton hammer and thrown into a blender. "What did I just see!?" Was it a dream? He wasn't sure, but one thing was certain.

Something was wrong with him.

"Devan! What the Hell was that!?" Ethan told him, somewhat irritated. "You've been screaming in your sleep!"

"W-What? Where am I?" Devan asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Christ, you really don't remember, do you?" Ethan took something from his back, the mask that Reaper wore. "We found you in the middle of Manhattan, unconscious in an alleyway – you were vandalising buildings with Talon propaganda."

"H-Hold on, I went to Manhattan?" The hitman asked, still not understanding his situation. "And I was vandalising buildings with Talon propaganda?"

Ethan nodded, then sighed. "Sorry to say this…but you might be a Talon sleeper agent." Devan nearly punched him in the face for saying that. "After you came back from Canada, you've been having these weird episodes where you would sit in the common room, doing nothing and muttering something. Then one day you just disappeared. And you've been gone for a week."

No, that couldn't be true. No, that couldn't have happened, he was in control of his own body, not Talon, nor anybody else, he couldn't have done those things. "Heh. The entire city was on lockdown after they found your work."

"You've been asleep for a week now, and you've been pretty quiet while sleeping, until now. In that week, we got doctors to see what was wrong with you and the only one that could come up with a logical conclusion was…" He could hear the drumroll and feel the dread of his answer. "Doctor Ziegler. She thinks you've been brainwashed by Talon. She's at the base right now."

"Hold on, you got _Doctor Ziegler,_ a member of Overwatch, to examine my mind and now she's staying at _our_ base?" Devan couldn't believe it, Ethan, his closest friend and closest ally, letting the _enemy_ into the base. On second thought, why did Doctor Ziegler even accept his proposal? Why would she want to make a bad person, better?

"That pretty much sums it up." Ethan sighed again. "She still cares about you, and she's the only person that has an idea on how to reverse the mind-control. But her procedure is…painful, to say the least."

Devan sighed again. Something about the Swiss doctor caring about a person like him hit pretty hard.

"She still thinks you can do good things." Ethan put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's just see what she has to say, hm?"

. . .

"Ah, he is here." Doctor Angela Ziegler stood up to greet both Ethan and Devan, the latter of which eyeing her suspiciously. "I know you do not want to see me here, but yet, here I am." That didn't make things better. The blonde doctor had Devan sit down.

Something in the back of his mind…it was telling him to kill the doctor, get rid of her. He shook the voice off and stayed quiet, not reaching for any type of weapon. Was this the Talon programming? Was it telling her to kill Doctor Ziegler?

"Very well. The procedure…you will not like it." The Swiss-German doctor began. "I would be forced to remove the chip implanted in your brain – somewhere around here." She put her finger on the back of her head. "I know this doesn't sound very…risky nor painful, but you haven't heard the catch yet." She took a deep breath, and exhaled. "It will have to be done while you are awake. No anesthetic can be applied or else the chip would instantly fry your brain."

Devan closed his eyes, something – a voice – was telling him to kill this doctor, and it just got louder now – to the point where he can't push it away anymore. He was unsure, was this chip manipulating his thoughts?

"I'll take it." He blurted out, wait – that wasn't what he wanted to say. "It's starting to influence my thoughts." Something else he wasn't going to say, why was he saying these things?

"Very well." A few minutes later and Ethan had him laying down on a table, restrained to it. "If you need something to bite on, please do tell me now." A pause of silence.

"Very well then." Doctor Ziegler took a small marker from the medical tray and drew a small square on the back of his head, before taking a scalpel and cutting into the lines she drew.

At which point, the pain started coming to the back of his head, and he just about ready to scream his lungs out. His hands balled up into fists and he felt a cold sensation pierce his skull. A few seconds later and Devan was screaming his lungs out, trying to thrash his head around.

"Ethan, hold him still!" Ethan did as ordered and held both of his hands on the sides of his head, holding Devan still, mouthing the words 'I'm so sorry' repeatedly.

A few seconds later, and something was pulled straight out of his head, and one last wave of pain ripped through his head, at which point he screamed until his lungs were void of air.

"Here it is…" Doctor Ziegler muttered, putting down the bloodied chip next to the medical tray. "Now to stitch together the wound…" A few minutes later, and Devan was back on his feet.

"I…need to talk to you about something. Privately." Angela told him. Devan was about to say no but just realized that she literally un-mind controlled him, it would only be fair if he would talk to her.

"Alright, follow me." He said before turning around to go find somewhere private, the doctor following him.

. . .

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" They were both seated at opposite ends of a small, rectangular table. Angela took out a small envelope and set it down on the table.

"Read it, do not ask questions until you're finished." She said, Devan raised an eyebrow but then took the envelope and opened it.

 _Hey there!_

 _My name is Lucio, you probably know me by my music! Either way, I heard that Overwatch got recalled and, well, you guys are fighting bad guys! Alright, serious business now, I've been the leader of a group of Freedom Fighters in Brazil, more specifically, Rio de Janeiro. We forced the Vishkar Corporation out of our home and the world seemingly has gotten better for us. Until this week, we got wind of Vishkar trying to take control of our city again, and let me tell you when they do, it isn't pretty. They literally enslaved us when they tried 'improving our lives'. I know some of you may agree with them, and I don't blame you. This is just our plea for help to stop Vishkar from taking our freedom._

 _Now, you may be asking, why you? Why Overwatch? Why don't we just hire a hitman from the Nexus or Talon? The reason why is because we're running low on funds, and we need to save as much money as we can in order to acquire the things we need to fight against Vishkar._

 _On behalf of the Freedom Fighters of Rio de Janeiro (I know, it's a mouthful, I didn't come up with it.), we beg of you to keep our freedom._

"So these guys need help." That was all Devan could get from the letter. Angela nodded. "And let me guess, you guys don't have enough manpower to fight off Vishkar." She nodded again. "So you want me to help them, alongside some Overwatch agents?" She nodded once more. "Since I owe you one for un-mind controlling me, fine. I'll get a squad ready."

The doctor brightly smiled. "Thank you." Then took a deep breath. Ethan came in the room with a small file. She raised an eyebrow and read the piece of paper inside the file. Then gasped. "Mein Gott."

"What? What's wrong?" Devan immediately took the paper from her hands and read it.

 _After closer analysis of the implant, we noticed that this is a very old model, somewhere around thirty years ago, it's just been sitting there, doing something. After analyzing the contents of the chip, we found four…disturbing things, for one, it has been developing a personality for Devan, making a second personality that is colder, more brutal and more efficient when it comes to killing. Something like Widowmaker. Another disturbing thing is that the words 'BLACKWATCH' kept on appearing as if Devan had this implant since he was at Blackwatch. The third thing is video footage of Devan being kidnapped, operated on, and then released back into the world. The fourth thing is a repeating order, that we managed to decipher part of. 'BECOME TALON BUT BE SOMEONE ELSE'. When it's all put together, we think that the Nexus has been something Gabriel Reyes, and in this case, Talon wanted to be formed. They wanted the organization to devolve into a terrorist group. Which is why Devan still went on missions that directly defied rule two. But I think we may have outsmarted Talon by removing this chip and having Devan regain full control of himself. A more in-depth report is on its way._

He dropped the piece of paper onto the table. "No…that can't be true…" He stayed stock-still, looking at the blank space that the paper usually occupied. "No…no, no." The voice in his head came back. It was telling him to kill everyone in the room, betray one of the few people that helped him make it this far. "No…I won't listen to it…I can still hear its orders…" Then another moment of tense silence. Ethan had his hand on his hip, waiting to draw it. "But now…I'm free. I can finally say no to what it's telling me."

Devan looked up to Angela. "Thank you." He said, the doctor only smiled.

"It is only my job." She replied.

. . .

"So what's the rules of engagement?" Sandman asked, slipping on his combat uniform. "Lethal? Non-lethal?"

"Lethal. We're going to show Vishkar that the world isn't theirs. Soap, Ethan, you guys are on sniper duty." Devan replied, he strapped on his combat gear, took out the new M4A1, screwing a silencer in the barrel that shot bullets, then slotting in a magazine and a battery. He also took out a Desert Eagle pistol, putting it in the holster on his chest.

"What about the doc?" Frost pointed towards Doctor Ziegler.

"She's coming with us." Was his answer.

"Everyone ready?" He asked. Positive grunts and affirmations were his answers. "Let's move out."

"Is the boss doing charity work now?" He heard Frost ask Grinch.

"I dunno, but it feels good seeing him so motivated now," Grinch replied.

"Guess you're right."

The team plus Doctor Ziegler embarked into a helicopter. "Everyone strapped in!?" The pilot asked. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

. . .

The helicopter landed on the rooftop of a favela building big enough to house a landing pad. A man wearing a grass-green bandanna stood there. He had dark skin and had a build that screamed 'average person'. The man wore a simple bullet-proof vest and had an AK-47 slung over his shoulder. Devan pulled the side door of the helicopter open and stepped out, it was night time.

"Damn, you guys Tier-one Special Forces or somethin'? Either way, name's Kevin." The man asked, shaking Devan's hand.

"Name's Evan, Evan Smith. I'm the leader of the Nexus."

"Oh, shit, didn't expect you guys to appear, come on, I'll take you to Lucio."

The man in the bandanna gestured for the Strike Team to follow him and took them into the building they landed on. They stopped at a red door. Kevin knocked on it a couple times, a tab in the door slid open, revealing a pair of eyes, then closing before the door itself opened.

The team stepped inside, Sandman and Ethan occupying the corners while the rest stood behind Devan, Angela went to her teammates. There were four Overwatch agents in the room, those being – Tracer, Genji, D'Va, and Soldier: 76 or Jack Morrison. There was also a hooded woman in the room too, with a sniper rifle.

The agents looked at him - except for the ones covered with a mask – tensely and looked ready to shoot him up.

"Whoa! Who invited them?" Lucio, the DJ, exclaimed, looking surprised. There was a green visor on him, and his aesthetic gravitated towards mostly green and blue, his signature 'Sonic Amplifier' hung at his waist while his legs were both covered by blue plating – the knees being covered by green plating – and finally, there was a pair of skates on his feet.

Devan stayed silent and analyzed the plan on the table. There was something written on the top left corner of the map. _Can't let them get past crossroads, they're gonna come in big numbers, but we will fight them off to prove that we can beat them._

The crossroads that was mentioned was circled in red, the roads in which the Vishkar soldiers can come from. There was a single dot placed inside a building overlooking the crossroads labeled 'Ana'. Devan took the red marker that was rolling around on the table and drew a few more dots. One labeled 'Ethan' and the other labeled 'Soap'.

"Alright, Ethan, Soap, you're gonna be in these buildings. They'll provide good sniper support. Sandman, Grinch, and Frost will support the ground forces. What kind of weapons are we against?" Devan closely inspected the map again.

"RPGs and high-tech assault rifles," Lucio answered, the DJ looking over the plan again. "The usual."

"Alright. Do we know where they're coming from?" The Brazilian DJ placed his finger on a dot at the end of one of the streets, the one facing North. "That's all?" Lucio shook his head.

"Nah, there's two more. We can't attack these directly, too risky." The DJ then placed his finger on another dot at the end of the East road, then the West road.

"Alright, hold them off until I'm done with them," Devan said with an authoritative tone, everyone agreed. "Good, let's set up the defenses we have…" He looked at the watch under his wrist. "About two hours until their attack starts.

/

"This is Soap, I'm in position." Sandman placed some sandbags on the ground, piling them on top of each other to create a small makeshift barricade. "Heh, Sandman placing sandbags."

"Ironic, really," Ethan commented, Sandman ignored their quips and continued making his barricade. A large semi-truck stopped and placed itself in a position where it blocks the road.

"Set up some sandbags around the truck!" The driver of the truck told him. He did as ordered and placed some more sandbags around the semi-truck.

Some tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw that cyborg-ninja guy, Genji standing in front of him. "Yes?"

"I want to ask a simple question." The ninja told him.

"Ask away," Sandman replied.

"How does it feel like to work for a man like Evan Smith?" Genji asked. Sandman shrugged.

"It's nice and all, although the job offers pile up and get more dangerous the more well-known you are." The cyborg-ninja slowly nodded. "In other words, it's not bad. Just a bit morally corrupt."

"Hm. Interesting." Then the grey-green ninja sped away.

Then Sandman went back to placing sandbags.

/

Frost was setting up the turret systems, programming the turret's friend or foe software to recognize the militia members – or Freedom Fighters – as a friend and the Vishkar soldiers as a foe. He whistled a small tune while typing away lines of code.

Thinking he typed up enough code he stretched his fingers stood up, placed the laptop to the side and set the actual turret up, building it piece-by-piece before connecting the turret to the laptop, transferring the code to the automated system.

"Well. Here goes nothing." Frost muttered before standing in front of the turret. It beeped a few times, then shot him, barely missing his finger. "FUCK!" He screamed as his finger got burned. "God fucking damn it!" He shook his hand in an attempt to alleviate the pain. "Fucking piece of shit!" His tirade of swearing didn't go unnoticed as Mercy flew to him.

"Is there something the matter?" She asked Frost shook his hand some more.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! The piece of fucking shit nearly shot me!" He swore some more before the burn cooled itself off. "Christ." He muttered before typing some additional code into the software. "I'm fine, doc."

"Are you sure about that? Your…episode says otherwise." Frost waved her off.

"I'm fine." Then he went back to typing some code, his index finger throbbing a bit.

"Your finger says otherwise." The medic informed him. He sighed before getting off the laptop and looking at his index finger.

"Okay…maybe you're right."

/

Grinch was busy supplying people with weaponry, he stood behind a blank white table full of weapons from a cache Big Bird so graciously dropped for them. Most of the weapons the table were illegally acquired, but hey, when did Freedom Fighting ever become legal?

One by one, Freedom Fighters would come in, pick out a weapon they wanted, try it out, come back in if they didn't like it, try another one out and then leave, rinse and repeat. At least it was mostly like that. Some people took their sweet-ass time while others just rushed in, picked out a weapon and ammunition, then rushed right out.

He looked at the line, there weren't many left, so maybe his job was almost over and maybe he could actually get some fighting done. Muttering something he had the next person come in.

He yawned before going on and talking to the person inside his makeshift armory. It went like that for another painful half-hour, people coming in, talking to him about what weapons to choose, then going out, no more 'retrying' or 'broken weapon' bullshit. He was thankful for that.

Looking at the line, he noticed there wasn't anyone there. "Oh thank God!" He nearly cried out.

"Hiya!" A feminine voice said from behind him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He turned around, reaching for a pistol, but promptly stopped as he realized it was just Tracer. The Brit giggled like a madman – or madwoman.

"Oh my God! That was bloody amazin'!" She giggled some more, leaning on a table full of explosives. "You had to see the look on your face!" Grinch sighed.

"Why are you going around and scaring people?" He asked.

"Oh! It's just for fun! You had to see the look on Soap's face when I did it to him!" Now that interested him.

"You jump scared Soap?" The Brit rapidly nodded. "Proof or it didn't happen."

"Wanna see me do it again?" Tracer asked, Grinch, thinking this is too good to be true, nodded and followed the bubbly Brit.

/

Ethan sniped one by one the Vishkar soldiers that acted as scouts. "Bang." He would say each time he killed one. The people on the ground looked like they were having fun as he saw Soap genuinely getting surprised by Tracer while Frost had to be tended by Mercy because he nearly got shot by a turret he was setting up.

He snorted before picking off one more scout. Then realizing he didn't just snipe a scout, he sniped the CEO himself. "Shiiit." He muttered before placing a finger on his earpiece. "You guys might want to get ready. They're coming. And they're pissed."

"What did you do?" The sniper woman, Ana asked.

"I err…killed the CEO…"

"You did what."

"Yeah…"

The fight ahead is going to be bloody.


	9. Ideas pls

**I need ideas, if you read up to this point, I appreciate you alot, but right now I'm on a drought of ideas. So, whoever reads this and has read previous chapters, suggest some ideas, I don't care what kind of idea they are, just give me something so I can find an inspiration to continue writing this story. Plus, if I use your(s) idea(s) then I'll credit you in the A/N.**

 **Thanks.**


	10. Family lost, Family Reunited

**Thanks for the ideas. Love it when people pitch into the story.**

 **SpudyPotato's ideas: Giant ball of hate against Talon, having Mercy explain his sudden change of heart, attempt to say sorry to South Korea, and rehabilitation accepted.**

 **Reap whatyousew (guest): Widowmaker gets captured and Reaper vs Devan showdown accepted.**

 **Blckwlf4: Amnesia idea accepted.**

 **GenerixShadows: Devan's private life accepted.**

 **Read the currently unfinished prequel story to this if you want to understand some plot points that may seem like I just pulled straight out of my ass.**

 **Which I did, for the other story.**

* * *

Finally. It took him weeks, if not months to find this place. The place where Overwatch officially recalled. Brian Taylor smiled as he let himself in Watchpoint: Gibraltar, roaming the empty halls. They will be back soon, he thought, remembering the good times.

"Welcome, Agent Brian Taylor." Athena's familiar voice echoed throughout the base, which only to brighten his mood. "It has been years." The AI said.

Brian lightly chuckled, he remembered the promise he kept with Lena…thirty years ago? Hm, he couldn't remember the exact time but that wasn't important. He promised to Lena, just before the explosion at the Swiss headquarters, that he would be back.

And here he was, standing in the only Overwatch base to date, where the few agents that responded to the recall regrouped. He took in a breath and sighed, feeling content with himself.

His small reverie was interrupted by a group of people seemingly materializing in front him, pointing various different weapons that ranged from an assault rifle to a giant railgun. They were all positioned in a V formation, the one closest to him being the one in front of the rest, it was pretty obvious he or she was the leader.

He counted five men and a robot that was considerably taller than them.

The one in front did a gesture with his hands, making them and the robot stop pointing the various weapons pointed at him. The person unholstered a pistol, an R8 Revolver to be specific, at first, the barrel was pointed towards Brian but suddenly the pistol was offered to him.

"You gave this to me…more than thirty years ago." The gun was soon tossed to him, he examined the weapon for a bit, looking at every intricate detail before it dawned on him.

It was _his_ gun.

"Biometric spoofing off, everyone." The men behind the leader tapped some things in the screens on their forearms. Brian's brows furrowed as he examined the Exosuit on the man in front.

Then another thing dawned on him.

It was _his_ Exosuit.

His thoughts were interrupted by Athena. "Welcome, Commander Devan Taylor."

"Welcome, Agent Ross Brown. Welcome, Agent Xiao-Pen. Welcome, Agent Wilson Smith. Welcome, Agent Jonathan Irons. Welcome, Agent Ethan Rodriguez." Those, names. They were all familiar to him. His mind tried digging out what these names meant to him until one stood out amongst all of them.

Devan. Was it his son? No, it couldn't be, it's been more than thirty years since he saw the boy! And he'd be damned if he'd ever see him again. He has come to accept that the boy was lost forever and that he would never see him again. A sad smile appeared on his face.

The other names stood out too, they were all names of people who he thought dead.

"You know, all of you have names that are really close to me," Brian said, chuckling a sad chuckle.

"It's alright. We're here now. It's been a while since I saw you, _dad_." Dad? Why was he called that? A pistol was raised. "You seriously don't remember me? Dad?"

"The Devan I know has been gone for more than thirty years…and you sure as hell don't sound like you're at least forty-five…" Brian bitterly murmured, still keeping the pistol trained on the man that was supposedly his son. "This better be a fucking joke."

"Hopefully you didn't forget us too." The man beside Devan spoke, that was a voice he recognized. The same person took a deep breath. "Misfit-Two through Seven reporting in for duty."

No, his squad was dead years ago! He went to their funerals! They were dead! "No…those guys, they're dead."

The supposed Misfit-Two sighed. "Athena, bring me the latest audio recording from folder 'Misfit Conspiracy'."

Misfit conspiracy? What was that?

"Date recorded: August fifteen, twenty-forty-seven. Recorded by Gabriel Reyes."

/

 _Hours prior._

 _Rio de Janeiro, Brazil._

"Big Bird, drop me near their field base and get me a sitrep on their forces." The helicopter whirred to life as it slowly ascended into the air, its rotors spinning at full speed. He was headed north, to where Vishkar were staking out in. Devan slung his assault rifle over his shoulder and unsheathed a karambit blade, holding the weapon's grip in his hand, the blade part of the karambit pointed towards him.

To pass the time, he twirled it around in his index finger and tried balancing it on one finger to no avail.

"This is about as far as we go!" The pilot called from the cockpit. "Good luck out there!"

Devan slid open the side door and jumped down, landing on a rooftop of the favelas. He jumped to ground level, deciding that he could survive the fall.

Landing on his feet, he immediately made his way, north, where the base was.

Some aerial footage of the Vishkar's field base appeared on the top left corner of his HUD, highlighting all the guards and vehicles, then marking out some objectives he could complete.

Since Ethan just sniped the CEO of the company, they had to replace him, second in line was Satya Vaswani – moniker of Symmetra - the light-bending architect prodigy. She often appeared on TV as part of a massive marketing campaign to make Vishkar seem good. She was on site and the current leader of the base. The current objective was to kidnap or kill her.

A part of him wanted to do the latter but his better judgment decided on kidnapping the light-bender, listing out all the pros and cons of both methods in a blink of an eye.

Devan stopped in his tracks as he heard people talking in one of the favela buildings, pressing his ear on the building he thought was the source of the noise, he listened in on whoever was talking in there.

" _You hear that they just sniped the CEO right out of nowhere when he wanted a bargain for peace? Bastards have no remorse! Come on, we're deploying soon. Heard they're bringing in the enforcers."_

Heavies? Certainly, something to report back in, he tapped his earpiece.

"They're sending in what they call enforcers, know anything about this, Lucio?" Devan spoke in a hushed tone, as to not alert whoever was inside.

" _Aw, not good. Alright, thanks for the intel._ " Whatever these enforcers are, it only served as furthering the urgency to the freedom fighter's situation.

He weaved through the favela's, scaling the smaller buildings and scoping out the enemies when on the taller buildings, eventually, it led to just jumping from building to building.

It ended after a while as the field base was in view.

He stopped to a halt as he noticed various soldiers walking down the road, obviously headed for the crossroads the freedom fighters were defending, gunfire could be heard in the distance. Various assault vehicles also accompanied the foot soldiers.

He tapped his earpiece. "Kyle, get a drone to drop some Anti-Air and Anti-Tank weapons."

"Got it." A few minutes later, a drone buzzed the area and dropped a crate. "Devan, a tablet will drop nearby, pick it up and you can control the drone with that." As if on cue, a small box was parachuting down near his position and onto the building attached to the one he was on like a siamese connection.

Devan jumped down and grabbed it while it was mid-air, opening the box, revealing a tablet that could fold in and out. "I suggest you bomb the regiment that's headed towards the crossroads." He grinned as he unfolded the tablet, getting a point of view from the drone.

He did the usual diagnostics to see if everything was alright before launching a missile towards the foot soldiers and vehicles headed towards the crossroads from the north street. A few seconds later, a missile came crashing down to Earth as it decimated the entire regiment of foot soldiers, the vehicles being left a burning husk.

Folding the tablet back up, Devan put it away and continued approaching Vishkar's field base. " _Whoa! What was that!?_ " Lucio asked over comms.

"You got drone support." He whispered back while climbing down a ladder and touching the ground.

There were many entrances to this base, the front not being one, there was the side, he could climb another building and jump it, detonate a charge and get in from the side.

He went back to the front option. He hummed as the possibility opened up since there was a literal drone on his side. Thinking that it would be the best option to draw out Vaswani and decimate the base, he brought out the tablet once more, unfolding it and sending a missile straight to the front door.

Switching to the minigun the drone descended a bit, but increased speed as Devan designated its strafing runs. The UAV buzzed the base, letting the minigun perched under its head bark and decimate anything in its path. There were screams coming from the base before the warning of a missile incoming forced the drone to drastically swerve off course and get behind the missile, confusing the tracking system in the launched explosive, rendering it useless.

"I activated a terminal so the fighters at the crossroads can access the drone."

"Passing off control to them for now." Devan folded the tablet and put it away, then jumping off his vantage point, unslinging his assault rifle in case of any stragglers. A single man stumbled out of a burning building, coughing violently.

Devan looked at the man from a distance, pointing his assault rifle. He slowly approached, from closer inspection, it was damn sure this guy had no chance of surviving this. There were many gashes and cuts all across the torn uniform, with a gnarly looking wound in the stomach. A simple silenced bullet to the head put him out of his misery.

Another man screamed, this time slightly closer. "You bastard!" Then the sounds of someone violently coughing. "Murderer!" Devan took a deep breath and approached the source of the voice.

What presented itself to him was a gruesome scene. A man was impaled on a broken stick of rebar while one of his legs were just torn off. "You won't get away with this you SON OF A BITCH!" Having heard enough of this man's ramblings, another bullet found itself lodged inside the guy's head.

Devan sighed as he saw the man quickly lose his life before refocusing on a radio on the ground, he picked it up and held it up to his ear, panicked radio chatter from multiple voices was all that was heard, nothing really intelligible.

He snarled as his back seemingly felt like something went through it, his hands too weak to hold his weapon, he fell to his knees, looking behind him.

"Scum like you should never have been born in the first place." The famous Satya Vaswani. "Look what you have done, hundreds of lives, gone, just in a blink of an eye. When all Vishkar did was for the betterment of mankind." He felt the cold feeling of a barrel pressed to the back of his head. "Scum like _you_ seek to destroy what we have built. To ensure that the world devolves back to its primate origins."

He has had enough of this bullshit that was being spewed at him. He lowly growled before turning around in a blink of an eye, drawing his Desert Eagle during the swift movement. The .50 Cal pistol was soon pressed against Satya's forehead, while the architect's pistol was still pointed at this head.

They both stood their silently, glaring menacing glares at each other, but it was clear who had the advantage. Devan quickly seized her pistol before she could pull the trigger, pulling back the hammer and disengaging the lock. At that Satya drew another weapon, a sort of beam orange beam locked onto him but immediately disappeared as the weapon was hit away soon enough. She tried punching him, only for her hands to be grabbed and twisted it, then slamming her down on the floor, keeping her hands in his grip.

She struggled in vain, Devan stood her up and picked up the beam weapon she drew, snapping the sleek white weapon on his belt, picking up his own weapon afterward.

"I'm coming in with a package, Big Bird. Pick me up."

"You will never get away with this." His prisoner said. Soon, a helicopter touched down in front of the field base, Devan loaded Satya into it, using the rope inside to tie her up, then sitting down in front of her, they both stayed silent during the trip, the architect glaring at him most of the way.

"Oh, shit, hold on! I got several locks!" The pilot called out from the cockpit, the prisoner in the helicopter had a small sly smirk. The helicopter took multiple swerves and directions, nearly throwing them all of their seats. "Holy shit!" Then an explosion coming from the back of the helicopter, followed by it violently spinning, along with the beeping coming from the cockpit. "Holy shit! This is Big Bird! Mayday! Mayday! We're at grid Tango-"

And then darkness.

/

Everyone saw Devan's helicopter come from the sky, there was already a team being assembled to find and recover him, or if he didn't survive; his body. The team was quickly scrambled, with Sandman being the leader, Angela, Tracer and Frost.

"Come on! We gotta move!" Ethan quickly changed his loadout to a simple AK-47 and a few grenades, he still wore the sniper uniform which meant he basically had no protection against bullets.

They only knew that Devan's helicopter crashed on the north road, they had actionable intel that proved that Vishkar were already on their way to secure the crash site and take back their prized architect, Satya Vaswani, if she was alive that is.

The team of four moved quickly, Tracer leading the group, they all took in their surroundings carefully; Frost making various sarcastic comments.

"We gotta move quickly, no time for jokes," Ethan said, moving at a quick pace behind Tracer who occasionally blinked forward. "Frost, throw one of those recon drone things."

"Got you." Frost kneeled down and took out a small pack, zipping it open and revealing a small drone with a controller. He took the drone in his hands, turned it on alongside the controller, and lightly threw it in the air.

The four engines of the drone whirred to life as he controlled it from the controller that gave a live feed of its vision. The quadcopter flew ahead at an incredible speed. Frost looked extremely concentrated on the controller.

"Oh shit, they're already digging out the crash site- oh shit."

A dark and gruff voice came onto the controller's speakers. "Well, would you look at that?" And the feed was cut.

"Let's move." The four moved even faster, they encountered the first bits of resistance when they were half a click away in the form of small attack quadcopters but quickly shot them out of the sky. They advanced undisturbed until the first signs of Vishkar appeared in the form of a single soldier casually strolling around.

The poor bastard was silenced and they pushed forward.

When they got there, they saw a sight one liked to see while the rest didn't want to see. Devan was being restrained by one of Vishkar's enforcers. He looked in rough shape, with various gashes showing on the holes of his torn balaclava. The package he had with him was being nursed back to health after surviving a helicopter crash.

"Open fire," Ethan ordered, Tracer rushed into the fray while Angela stuck behind Frost, giving his weapon a damage boost as round after round was thrown in the opposition's direction. Ethan, being the pinpoint shooter he was, he punched holes in heads at a pace that people could barely keep up with. It was said that the man's accuracy was learned from his squad leader when he was still in Overwatch. "Check if the pilot's still alive!"

"Roger!" Frost went to the front of the helicopter, tearing open the door to the cockpit and pulling out an unconscious body. He checked the pilot's pulse and found her to be still alive. "Mercy! Check on her!" He called out to Angela, who glided to his position and started working on the pilot.

The enforcer was all that was left of the Vishkar soldiers. The guy darkly chuckled, keeping Devan in his grip while a pistol was pointed at them. "You shoot, he dies." Was he trying to strike some sort of bargain? Tracer didn't take much of it as she quickly blinked behind the enforcer and threw a pulse bomb behind the bastard's back, it beeped a few times, giving the guy she wanted to blow up some time to react before exploding.

Both Devan and the enforcer were sent flying as they parted ways, Devan snatching the pistol from the Vishkar soldier's hands mid-air and firing upon the armored bastard.

The armored one landed on the side of the helicopter while the other tumbled down further away. "Fuck!" He screamed, quickly scrambling to his feet and making his way back to his friends. "Christ my ears hurt." He muttered.

"Shit, we got incoming!" Frost called out, the team immediately faced where the soldier was facing, opening fire once they caught sight of the pack of soldiers rushing towards them.

Devan found his new M4A1 in the crashed helicopter and was now able to contribute to the fight, he fired in short bursts before moving out of the vehicle, thinking that a burning metal husk was a bad place to take cover in.

Tracer went into the fray once more, zipping through the soldiers and making quick work of them while she was supported by the other members of the squad. Until one of them got the drop on her. She slammed in the head by the butt of an assault rifle, the man was about to shoot her dead only for his head to explode as Devan shot the pulse rounds at him, refocusing fire as more soldiers came as reinforcements. Tracer quickly thanked him before quickly getting up and zipping her way to them.

They turned around to the sound of someone getting strangled, which turned out was Angela being strangled by the enforcer they so thought unconscious. Frost immediately jumped on him, trying to wrestle the grip off of the medic's neck, successfully pulling off the helmet and repeatedly stabbing the enforcer's head with an M9 Bayonet. Eventually, it took its toll on the guy and turned him into a corpse, thus releasing Angela from his grip.

Frost quickly scrambled to her, having her lean down on a piece of rubble, the rest of the team let them have their moment while they fended off the reinforcements.

"You alright?" He asked. the doctor was struggling to catch her breath after nearly being strangled to death. Frost didn't know much about medicine but did know that he should leave her to catch her breath.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you." He turned back to her. "Although your method is quite extreme." She commented, he only chuckled.

"Don't ask, but seriously, you're alright, right?" Angela nodded. "Good, now get back in the fight, there are still reinforcements to deal with and we'd all appreciate if we would still be alive after." She quietly laughed and picked up her Caduceus staff.

/

"The package escaped! Let's get out of here!" Ethan screamed out to Devan, but he wasn't having any of that. "Devan! What the Hell are you doing!?" He was just about ready to leave his leader behind.

"I see her! Cover me!" He said before rushing to where their package escaped. Ethan murmured some volatile swears before continuing to fire on the opposition.

Devan knew where she was, hiding, just under a trash and recycling combo bin, the only reason he saw her was due to the blue light coming from their light-bending stuff. Once reaching, he didn't see her but a war cry from behind alerted him to her presence.

He turned around and blocked the hard-light blade from slashing at him, wincing in slight pain as his hand squeezed into it before yanking the weapon straight from the architect's hands and punching her unconscious for good measure. Smiling at his grab he put her over his shoulder and made a mad dash back to the group.

"Alright, we can get out of here now!" He said, the team, taking that as good enough incentive to get out of this dreaded road. Angela hauled the pilot in her arms, carrying the woman bridal style while folding up her Caduceus staff.

The group quickly escaped the foot soldiers on their ass after a small chase.

"There's been a breach in the south road! We need immediate assistance!" Sandman's plea for help gave them the incentive to run even faster.

. . .

Once they arrived, the south blockade was destroyed and the freedom fighters were getting decimated from behind. Devan quickly got to work with his M4A1. He dropped Satya to the ground, hoping she won't wake up anytime soon while firing at the Vishkar soldiers.

"Semi-automatic." He ordered his gun.

" _Confirmed._ " The weapon replied in response. Devan kneeled down and continued firing, this time as fast as a semi-automatic weapon can go before disengaging the current battery and slamming in a new one, resuming his stroke of flawless accuracy.

The weapon started heating up. " _Warning. Cooling systems failing. Recommend to suspend firing for a minimum of three-_ " He slammed his weapon with a palm, making the computerized voice shut up before drawing his Desert Eagle, slinging the M4A1 over his shoulder.

He slammed a Vishkar soldier in the head with the handle of the pistol, disorienting the bastard for a second before meeting a swift end. Devan took a running jump and tackled an enforcer to the ground, hitting the shotgun away from the heavy soldier while prying the helmet off with the same hand.

It eventually came off, revealing an exposed head that soon enough had a new orifice to breath through.

"Guys, I'm activating the self-destruct sequence! Get out of there!" Hana Song's voice echoed throughout the comms, a few seconds later, a giant pink mass could be seen flying into the air and downwards to the center of the crossroads.

"You heard the woman! Let's go!" Devan started sprinting the opposite direction before stopping to a screeching halt as he saw the pilot of that giant pink mass fall from the sky and break both her legs after landing on her feet. "Shit." He muttered before running back in to get her out of there.

"Are you INSANE!?" Tracer called out to him, he ignored the Brit's comment and rushed back to D'Va, sliding down and scooping her up in one swift movement and then running the opposite direction once more.

"Legs are broken, right!?" Devan asked her, she only quickly nodded, still quivering about her two broken legs. He looked behind him to see how far he was from the giant green energy mass that was going to turn into an explosion, then slightly paling as he realized that he's probably still in range-

"Oh fu-" His thoughts were interrupted by a deafening and explosion followed by a giant gust blowing him off his feet. The two were thrown into the air, with Devan holding onto Hana just a wee bit tighter before landing and tumbling down a few meters. He groaned as his hands let go of D'Va, letting the gamer free before realizing her legs are broken.

"Devan! DEVAN! There are intruders in the base-" Kyle's voice was cut short by unconsciousness.

/

"Ugh…my head feels like it was run over by a car three times…" Devan murmured various swears under his breath as he went back into consciousness. "Where am I?" Ethan was the first to respond.

"We're going back to base, I can't contact Kyle nor anyone else. Oh right, we're borrowing Overwatch's drop ship since our helicopter got downed." He looked to Tracer who waved in response.

Devan sat up, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Christ…"

"We're nearly there! ETA approximately two minutes!" The pilot called out from the cockpit. Devan groaned once more. "Get your asses in gear! There's been a potential breach!"

"We revealing secrets to them now?" Devan muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, well, we're sort of cool with them now," Ethan answered. "Oh right, he's sorry about the rocket."

"Not a problem, Luv!" Huh, weird, they forgive him already?

"Wait, what about the freedom fighters in Rio?"

"After you destroyed their base camp, it made it much harder for them to coordinate the attack, so the crossroads were successfully defended even after the breach," Angela informed him. "In more simple terms, it was because of you that they won."

He felt a sense of pride fill his chest but was quickly shot down by an immense headache.

"Almost there! We're touching down- holy shit the hangar bay door is open. Get ready guys." Devan stood up, stretching and rubbing his forehead in order to relieve the headache that currently resided in his head.

"You guys can leave after we disembark, we have other helicopters at the base. Hopefully by the end of this." He muttered, earning an acknowledged nod.

The drop ship touched down and Devan picked up his M4A1 and Desert Eagle. "We have no use for Symmetra, you can keep her." The bay door for the ORCA dropped down and the team of Nexus soldiers plus the pilot disembarked.

"What the fuck happened here…" Overwatch's dropship lifted up behind them and eventually disappears from sight. "Sweep and clear."

The hangar was a mess, there were dead maintenance workers strewn all about, fortunately, the aircraft were left unharmed, there were armaments strewn over all over the place and most of all, there was an appalling amount of Talon vandalization.

"Motherfuckers," Devan muttered.

"I'm picking up Kyle and SPARK's trackers!" Frost called out.

"Let's go get them."

. . .

When they proceeded further into the base, the more bodies they found alongside the remnants of what looked like to be a massive firefight, with Talon soldiers dead on one side and Nexus agents dead on the other side.

An uneasy feeling crept up in the entire teams' hearts, with the pilot vomiting all over the gruesome scene of a Nexus agent filled with an ungodly amount of bullets, she was practically clinging onto Sandman at this point.

They continued moving throughout the base, checking every damn corner and every shadow twice while breaching rooms in case of any leftovers of Talon.

Alongside the uneasy feeling, was the feeling of burning hatred directed towards the terrorist group. They continued moving, stopping at what appeared to be a blank, beige wall. "Open wall." The voice recognition software instantly recognized Devan and the wall slowly dislodged itself from its original position and slid up.

Two were pointed at the team, one being Devan's old R8 revolver and SPARK's giant weapon. One being held by Kyle, and the other being held by SPARK.

"Hands where I can see 'em!" Kyle ordered the entire team, not realizing that they were friendly. "W-Wait. You're not Talon."

"Yeah, Kyle, it's us," Devan told the hacker.

"Holy shit you don't how much you're a sight for sore eyes." Kyle sighed as he lowered the weapon, tossing it back to Devan. "Sorry, I had to use your revolver. Hope the mission at Rio went well?"

"Yeah, it went well, but if I knew…about this, all of this, we would have been back here in a heartbeat," Devan said solemnly, looking at the corpses around him, he jumped into the small panic room and pulled down a switch, the ground rumbled as the wall inside the panic room split into two and opened up, a slot in the ground opened up and a rack of Exoskeletons came through, another one followed.

"Get your Exoskeletons everyone." The team all put on their respective Exoskeletons, they were very well kept since the disbandment of Overwatch, as the entire team all had ties to Overwatch before.

"Man, it's been a while since I've been in this thing," Grinch commented, moving around in the Exoskeleton.

"Damn right, wonder if Brian's still…" Sandman cut himself short.

"Still…?" Frost ushered for him to continue. "Come on! Say something!"

"Uh, Devan, you mind if we have a small private moment?" Devan complied with Sandman's request and turned around, leaving them to have their private moment.

/

"Brian's his fucking dad and he's wearing his Exoskeleton!" Sandman whispered to the rest of Strike team Alpha.

"Holy shit I fucking forgot!" Frost hurriedly replied in a hushed tone.

"The bloody Hell we gonna do!?" Soap turned to Devan, who was busy conversing with Kyle. "Is he gonna even believe us when we say it!?"

"Guys, it's best if we come clean with this. Hope he won't take it too hard." Grinch was just about to protest Ethan's idea but a hundred-yard-long stare from the Mexican told him not to.

They all turned to Devan. "Devan." Ethan began, Devan turned to them.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you remember your dad?"

"Well, all I know is that he was a leader of a squad in Overwatch that all died and…oh my fucking God you have to be kidding me."

"Yeah, we'll explain on the way."

/

Brian nearly fell to his knees as he heard the tape finish, his squad, all supposedly dead but most of them turn out to be alive? Ethan, Xiao-Pen, Ross, Wilson, and Jonathan, all alive? His doubts were crumbled, they were _truly_ alive.

But what about Devan? Why was he called 'Commander Taylor'?

"Dad. I know you're wondering why I was called Commander Devan Taylor." Did…his 'son' just read his mind? "Blackwatch works on a system where if the higher up steps down, the one below him steps up, and since barely anyone in Blackwatch is alive anymore, here I am as Commander Devan Taylor."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your son. Devan, if you want real proof that I'm your son, fine, let yourself be embarrassed by me." Devan sighed. "You only told me this, but you said you _really_ liked to sing, and you only told me that."

"So? You could have just heard that off of some random guy on the street!" Brian snapped back at his supposed son.

"You literally were practicing opera in your room." Hold on, how did this guy know that he practiced opera before? More thoughts emerged in his head. "Also, this is yours." Devan stepped out of the Exosuit and stepped on the ground. "I found it buried underneath tons of rubble. I knew it was yours, you see here? I signed it before." He pointed towards the part that attached to the left leg, there was nothing. "In a UV marker."

It was true, his son really did sign his Exosuit with a UV marker, not even knowing it was that due to him being about six to seven years old, it was the last week he ever saw the boy.

"Get over here," Brian ordered and quickly wrapped Devan in a hug. "God dammit I still look older than you." He chuckled as he looked at his son, his face turned blank for a minute. "But if this is some kind of cruel joke, I promise you, I _will_ make you suffer." Then returning to the other attitude. "We got some catching up to do."

"Wait. Who's mom?" Brian's former colleagues looked at each other and nodded back at him.

"Long story. So, let's get caught up while the rest of Overwatch get here?"

/

The full Overwatch team cheered in their drop ship as they told stories about the mission they went through, all were successful, the reformed Overwatch had been doing quite well for the first few months, except for the few mishaps here and there. Adding onto the good that outweighed the bad, they have two new members! They somehow found a way to convince Satya Vaswani to join and Lucio came along after their victory in Rio!

But Tracer had one question in her mind, what was with Evan's- no, Devan's sudden change of heart? She sifted through some of the agents and soon found herself in front of the doctor busy reading something. "Um, Angie?" The Brit squeaked, garnering Angela's attention.

"Yes, Lena?"

"Uh, you know about Devan, right?" She began.

"Yes, is there anything the matter?" Angela asked, looking concerned at Lena. "If there is, please do tell."

"No, it's not that, but, er, don't you think it's kind of odd that he just accepts to fly to Rio and fight off some bad guys for free?"

"Ah, yes, I made a trip to their headquarters…I think it was yesterday, which explains why I was gone that day, and I performed a surgery on Devan to remove this chip in his brain." Lena slowly nodded at her explanation. "We found out that the chip in his brain was slowly turning him into something like Widowmaker, cold-blooded and heartless and all that, but he still is somewhat morally gray, having called in a drone at Rio, but things are much better than the time he, well, kidnapped you."

Lena cringed at the sudden memory of being kidnapped by the same person. "Interesting, somethin' to think about now. Thanks, Angie!"

"Not a problem." Then the cheerful Brit zipped away to look down at their Watchpoint. Something piqued her interest, there was a black helicopter on the Cliffside.

She zipped to Winston. "Uh, Winston, there's a helicopter on the base, love!" She slightly tugged his arm. The gorilla, taking her seriously, made his way to the bay door window, looking down, he also saw the helicopter and his previously cheerful attitude turned into something much more serious.

"Athena, start a bio-scan on the base," Winston asked the disembodied voice that was Athena.

"Scan complete. Results show seven life signs in the base and two life signs on it." This was a concern, from what he remembers, it was empty when they left it! Even the Bastion unit came along with them!

"Everyone, there are nine unknown life signs in and on the base, be ready if they are hostile." The celebrations were cut short and the agents were already prepping their weapons. "Athena, any security breaches? Anything of value stolen?"

"Negative, Winston, six have been recognized in the database as former Blackwatch members while one is recognized as Overwatch agent." Blackwatch? Wasn't the covert ops part of Overwatch destroyed during the organization's collapse? "One of them is the commander."

"Gabriel Reyes is on the base!?" Soldier: 76 immediately tensed up.

"Negative. Gabriel Reyes has stepped down from the commander rank." The vigilante calmed down slightly, if not at all. The dropship was landing, once it did, the bay door opened and the agents all slowly flowed out, cautious to what may be lurking inside the base.

McCree kept a tight hold on the handle of his Peacekeeper, Tracer was ready to draw her weapons, Reinhardt was twitching for any type of movement, Winston kept his Tesla Gun ready, and in general, everyone was ready to fire or hurt someone at a moment's notice.

They all stopped as they heard something. Laughter? Was a maniac in their base now?

" _It's been a while since I've seen Lena! She wouldn't want to see this old sack of shit!_ " Lena's eyes slightly widened at the voice. More laughter followed after the voice.

The voices were coming closer and eventually, two men just walked out into the open, laughing to each other before seeing that there were a vast array of weapons were pointed at them.

Lena recognized one them. Brian Taylor, she lived with him for a month during when Overwatch was actually a legal organization and fell in love. It was a long story she wasn't quite ready to share just yet, her cheeks slightly reddened.

Ana's one eye widened. "Brian…?"

"Yeah, it's me, your aging implant failed on you too?" One of the two chuckled. "See that, son? That's why you don't take experimental implants."

Son? Did Brian bring his son along? "Oh, right. Meet Devan, he's my son. Devan Taylor if you want his full name." Brian nonchalantly added.

Devan!?

 _A few hours later…_

It was pretty tense in the beginning but things seemed to ease up as Devan's team fit in just fine, what came as a shock to them was the fact that Devan was currently commander of Blackwatch. Lena caught up with Brian after slapping him a couple times, Xiao-Pen, or Frost, conversed with McCree on various subjects, Ross, or Soap, was catching up with Reinhardt, Jonathan, or Sandman, was conversing with Angela about their personal lives, acquainting just fine, and finally, Wilson, or Grinch, was trying to find a way to get Soldier: 76 to take the damn mask off.

But Devan and his father took Ana and Fareeha out of the bar in order to have some serious talk.

"Uh, what are we here for, exactly?" Fareeha asked, looking both at her mother and Brian with passive stairs, her eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"I know this may seem hard to you but…" Ana took a deep breath. "Devan's your brother." Fareeha immediately turned to Devan.

"Is this true!?" She asked, agitated and nervous, Devan only nodded.

"Yeah, genetics are complicated." Was his nonchalant reply.

* * *

 **So, this should wrap it up for this chapter, Devan is Pharah's brother, deal with it, next chapter should just be his team fitting in with the Overwatch team.**


	11. Fitting In

Fareeha shook her head, obviously not accepting that fact. "I cannot be true! We don't even look alike!"

"Don't make me get Angela." Devan's father admonished, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. "I think he can prove it himself."

Devan sighed, a small smirk on his face. Brian handed him a photo, a family picture. "You remember this?" He unfolded the piece and showed it to his sister. "You were a lot shorter than me, look, you even remember that 'war' we had as kids?"

"Don't you even dare bring that up…my real brother was lost decades ago…" She seethed, her teeth grit together as she murmured those words.

"You remember how I won?" Devan flashed a cocky grin. "Remember how I got Jesse to help me and you got Reinhardt? Man, that old guy sure loved you, wonder if he still remembers about that." He smirked as he waited for his sister's response.

"Fine. You are my brother." He was just about to congratulate himself for the quick end to this discussion but was cut short. "But, you'll have to _prove_ you're worthy of the Amari name."

"Technically we're divorced so…" Brian shut himself up at the intense glare from his former wife. "I'll…I'll just shut up now."

"Keep it like that."

"Tomorrow, early morning, meet in the training room, we fight until we are physically unable." Devan felt a smile crawling up his lips. "But no weapons, only close quarters combat."

"Oh? This will be interesting…I'll make sure to tell everyone." Ana said with a small grin on her face. "Can't wait to see the former leader of a massive criminal syndicate get his butt kicked."

"You'd be surprised." Devan laid the bait, and waited for his mom to take it, she did and her expression suddenly changes to one that was surprised.

"You're already admitting defeat?" He shook his head.

"You'd be surprised at how badly I'm going to beat your daughter." That earned him an eye roll courtesy of his sister. "Get ready to be stuck in the infirmary for at least a month."

"Maybe you should expect that yourself." A cocky grin appeared on Fareeha's face as she cracked her knuckles and her neck.

It all went fairly smoothly as the small room soon became vacant, Devan headed into the bar, taking a seat and getting himself a drink. Wilson sat on his left. "So, how'd it go?" The question got a simple shrug as an answer.

"Eh, pretty well. I and Fareeha agreed to fight tomorrow in the training room, so I could say it went pretty well." Devan's perception of 'pretty well' really has dropped since he started his business.

Wilson chuckled. "Get ready for a tough fight."

"Trust me, one time I back-talked her in front of her bosses…my ass got beat on the spot. Took her about thirty seconds to nearly break my arm."

"Alright, I'm gonna go get some rest in the chopper, tell Kyle and Malik that they'll…oh shit." Devan's seen soon became empty as he rushed his way outside of the bar.

He ran throughout the base, climbing various ladders alongside walking up various staircases and soon enough found himself on top of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, behind the helicopter. Devan knocked on the cockpit door, waiting for a response.

The door slid open, revealing the helicopter pilot. "Everything didn't go too bad I hope?" She asked, receiving a nod as a reply. "That means me and Kyle are allowed in there?"

"Hopefully," Devan added. "Where is he, anyways?" A wave from Kyle made his presence known. "Alright, both of you, get your asses down here."

The two former occupants of the helicopter got out, Kyle having his laptop wrapped under his armpit while the pilot, Malik, had nothing with her. The three climbed back into the base, one Hana Song stopping Kyle with what looked like the biggest shit-eating grin Devan has ever seen.

"So…you buffed up…" Hana traced her fingers on Kyle's relatively toned arms, looking at the soft yet rough texture intricately. "I'm calling hacks." The hacker sighed.

"Hana, I've been working with an internationally wanted criminal for two years now, did you seriously think he'd let me keep all that fat?" Devan was about to retort to the criminal part but decided to not even bother. "Also, I don't play Starcraft anymore. Counter-Strike is where it's at now." He was this close to ripping his hacker friend's head off with his bare hands. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

Devan muttered some volatile swears as he just witnessed _the_ Hana Song pull Kyle in for a kiss. "I'm not even gonna bother, Malik, let's go." He cocked his head towards the bar. The hacker and the gamer soon enough trotted away, arm in arm.

/

SPARK conversed with Bastion and Zenyatta, tilting its head each time one of the two Omnics said something intriguing or confusing. The Zenyatta one was both of those things. It got SPARK's processors running at full speed just to understand.

"No…do not stress your processors like that." The Omnic Monk shook his head as he floated towards SPARK. "Here. This should make things easier." A second later, and SPARK felt a new feeling, something it never felt before, and suddenly, whatever Zenyatta said made sense now.

SPARK now has a personality and was switched to the 'male' option. He now didn't have to be called an 'it', but rather, a 'he'. It was interesting to him, being referred the same way as a human male. SPARK tilted his head as his optical sensors observed Bastion in full color, he has never seen color before, it was interesting, to say the least.

Bastion tilted his head as the blue light faced SPARK's sensors, before beeping a few times.

The conversation that ensued was quite interesting for both parties, and for Zenyatta who stood, well, floated aside and watched on, satisfied with himself as he saw both Omnics talk to each other.

/

Jesse McCree was never one to give many compliments on people's accuracy, already knowing that his was already better - a trait of his that nearly got him killed a few times, but credit has to be given when credit is due. _Damn,_ Brian is a wicked shot with that assault rifle.

 _Damn…might need to practice on that aimin' of mine._

He watched on has shell after shell clanked on the floor as more and more bullets kept on hitting the six targets that would randomly pop up. Brian unlocked the magazine from it's placed and slammed in a new one before aiming towards the targeting range for more targets.

Only a positive beep and a green light told him that it was most likely time to stop. "So, think you can beat _my_ high-score?" Jesse flashed a grin at the challenge.

"Can and will do it any day." He puffed on his cigar as he stepped into the firing range, pushing down the big red button to start the practice. "Step right up."

. . .

"What'd I tell you?" Jesse looked as he observed Brian watch in dismay as his score was bumped down. "No one's a better shot than me." He then paused. "Except Ana, but again, she tranquilized me when we were competing…"

Brian sighed as he stepped into the range and pressed the button to start the practice again.

Ana watched in curiosity as she saw the both of them compete to destroy each other's scores.

/

 _Next day…_

Left, right, left, down, up, uppercut. Devan followed that pattern until his sister would pick up on it – it was to see how quickly she would have picked up on this. She did of course, much earlier than what a normal fighter would do. Good, Helix Security International didn't turn her into an idiot.

While they were throwing punches and kicks, the two had a passing conversation. "How did Wilson fare in your organization?" Fareehas asked him while going for a jab in the stomach that was swiftly blocked by his knee hitting the fist upwards.

"He got a lot better. Also has got a sense of humor unlike you." Devan quipped, earning him a scowl and a punch headed straight to his nose – barely evaded when he quickly crouched down and did a one-two punch to her stomach, gritting his teeth as he realized that _damn_ , those abs were rock hard.

Maybe he was going too soft on her. Time to up the tempo. Devan blocked a roundhouse kick, grabbing her foot and then flipping Fareeha over, stepping back slightly as he watched her land with a thud, quickly recovering as she jumps to her feet and delivers a quick punch to his face, catching him off guard which resulted in one of his cheeks reddening over the impact, his jaw may have also been dislocated.

His hand felt the sudden bulge in one of his cheeks and promptly pushed it back to its original spot, earning him a distant cringe from Angela who was also on site in case of any serious injury.

The two continued their sparring. "So, anything happens since I disappeared?" Devan asked, blocking a punch with his arm and then using his off hand to deliver a strike to her face – only to be blocked by Fareeha's off hand. He sighed and promptly headbutted her, releasing him from her grip and sending her stumbling back.

He took the opportunity of her daze and jabbed his knee in her stomach before doing another one-two punch to her cheeks, sending her even further back and landing on her ass with a thud. "Sorry, I think that was kind of rude. Guess I win?" Devan looked down to his sister, waiting for some type of response, getting none in return. "Guess I won-" His small victory was interrupted by her jumping to her feet and dropkicking his nose, sending him veering towards the edge of the rink.

"Ow." He muttered before quickly recovering, only to get furiously roundhouse kicked to the side and then lifted by his collar.

"Not so fast," Fareeha stated. "I win." A smirk appeared on her face which disappeared as a knee found itself going up her stomach, lessening her grip on him. Devan quickly took advantage of this and pushed off of her before going in and tackling her to the ground, wrapping her neck in a light bind as his knuckle furiously rubbed itself on his sister's scalp, with a massive, shit-eating grin on his face. "Stop! You know I hated that!" He heard her complain as he continued on with it, she struggled in his grip.

"Let! Me! Go!" By the time he let her go, he could basically feel the embarrassment wash over her and most likely flood the room. He still had that shit-eating grin as he left Fareeha to her embarrassment, heading towards the shower area.

/

"Hey, Malik!" The pilot was pulled out of her reverie as Tracer blinked up to her. "You said you were a pilot, right?" She nodded, hearing a small squeal as Tracer sat next to her. "What kind?" The Brit asked, smiling brightly like one big ray of sunshine while facing Malik.

Malik shrugged as she leaned back, taking a sip from her drink. "Was USAF, flew some Seventh Generation flights, and is also the holder of the most ground-to-air missiles at a time. I think I was involved in the Canada-US transfer program, er…" She snapped her fingers multiple times in an attempt to remember her past experiences as a pilot. "Oh right, I was the teacher of a pack of trainees. God, you wouldn't believe how horrible that was." Malik chuckled. "You?" She turned to Tracer, who was most likely going to explode of excitement.

"Oh you probably know what I am, nevermind that I heard that there's a-" She caught onto the Brit's ploy.

"Ah, the F-Forty Five? Er, well, since we basically blew up the base, yeah I think it's toast." Malik saw Tracer nearly deflate and flop back onto the grass. Malik put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry about that."

/

Kyle waited as he connected to the base's Wi-Fi, grumbling various technical things but more importantly how slow it was. He cocked his head to the side to see Hana doing her stream, the body suit and the face-paint and all that shit. There was a particular gunfire sound inside the room, a sound he really hated.

He groaned as he realized she was probably hogging the bandwidth but decided to keep quiet about it since the both of them had a very intimate encounter last night, and none of them wanted to talk about it.

He yawned as he opened up a program he labeled '1337', bringing up a small Command Prompt window. He typed in some commands as he did his job of being part of a group of hacktivists known as 'The Juggernaut Collective'. **(MASSIVE reference to a particular game series.)**

He muttered under his breath as he furiously typed in commands to attempt and block the trace-back program. Currently, his goal was to break into Talon, a target he harassed often. His brows furrowed as a connection labeled 'Skycoder' connected to the Talon mainframe. An eyebrow was raised as this 'Skycoder' connected to a man known as 'R34P3R', which was way too easy to decipher into 'REAPER', of course, the infamous mercenary known as Reaper.

Kyle decided to have a simple peek at what they were doing, he typed in some more lines of code and soon enough, a text file was downloaded onto his laptop, amongst all the other transcripts that he dug up. Opening the file showed the conversation this 'Skycoder' and R34P3R had.

He noticed the conversation was quite short, he quickly scrolled through the text, taking in all the information that lay in front of him before stopping at the bottom.

 _Skycoder: brb trace program is onto something._

His eyes widened underneath his half-frame glasses as he read that last part, his computer instinct quickly kicked in and he went ahead and flooded the Talon mainframe with useless connections in order to hide from the trace program.

Another line appeared in the conversation transcript.

 _Skycoder: lol just some script kiddies thinking they can play the big-boy game._

Kyle sighed in relief as his head leaned back and rested on the couch headrest. His moment of relief was cut short by something else, curiosity.

Something about this Skycoder seemed awfully familiar. He frowned as he did basic searches in a search engine to see if anything would turn up, doubtful that anything would actually appear.

Something did come in as a result, much to his surprise. What the search engine actually found was a Twitch account. He clicked on the link which brought him to the profile page of a Twitch user known as 'Skycoder'. Currently the only actual human moderator of D'Va's stream.

 _Huh…interesting._

Kyle searched through the profile to see if anything was there – not really expecting to find anything.

Only to find a new line added to the profile description.

 _Lol, I know you're there, don't mess with_ _ **the**_ _Sombra._

His eyes widened as he immediately closed the browser and checked all incoming connections to his laptop and to the Overwatch mainframe.

There was already a connection and it was going through enormous amounts of data at an incredible speed.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Kyle muttered as he attempted to close the connection, failing to do so as his administrator privileges that he hacked his way to obtain were mysteriously revoked. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He swore some more before taking a deep breath and started searching for any type of flaw in the other hacker's security. His eyes narrowed down as his what he dubbed 'Scrubber' found a very small zero-day in his opponent's firewall.

 _Good._

If Kyle was good at anything, it was going into holes.

 _Dirty joke._

His mind was pulled back into the game as he forced his 'ST0P' Worm into the hole in the firewall.

 _Another dirty joke._

The connection from the other hacker seemed to have slowed to a halt as Kyle started counting his seconds, knowing that his ST0P worm wouldn't last long.

He scanned through directories before finding the enemy registry, knowing that his worm was just about to disappear, he launched another program, the 'L34K3R' Virus, it immediately got to work as his opponent's registry instantly got blown open and was now publicly accessible to the world. He smirked as the incoming connection soon terminated and the files that were being pulled out of the Overwatch mainframe were safe and sound.

Kyle sighed as he averted _yet another_ crisis.

He wiped his sweaty forehead and briefly took a glance to the side to see Hana exiting from her stream room, widening her eyes at the sight of Kyle looking quite relieved with sweat dripping down his head.

"Did you…?" She asked as a big, shit-eating grin grew on her face.

"N-No! I-I wouldn't! I have dignity you know!" Kyle groaned as he probably just dug himself his own grave, but he remembered something before he attempted to hack the Talon mainframe _again_. "At least I don't buy an auto-sniper in _competitive_." **(If you don't understand the reference, look at author's note in the end.)**

Hana looked back at him incredulously and put a hand on her chest, her mouth wide open. "I would never!" She said, attempting to act all innocent.

"Stream says otherwise." A big, shit-eating grin appeared on Kyle's face as he said that, bringing up her past Twitch stream, scrolling at the exact part where she bought the dishonorable weapon.

A cute pout appeared on Hana's face which turned into a sly smirk. "Oh, since _I'm_ the dishonorable one, get over her."

/

"Come on! Take off the damn mask!" Grinch kept on following Soldier: 76 around the base, annoyingly pursuing the vigilante to take the damn mask off. "Do you wear that fucking thing everywhere you go!?"

Only a grumble came as a response, Wilson let out a growl of annoyance before pulling the masked vigilante to him and unlocked the mask, throwing it to the side before recoiling back at who it was. "Oh my _fucking_ God."

Brian also just turned the corner and witnessed _the_ Soldier: 76 get unmasked and end up being Jack Morrison.

* * *

 **I'm just gonna leave this here for now.**

 **Oh right, before I finish off this chapter, buying an auto-sniper in CS:GO is considered a massive dishonor to the competitive community and usually results you getting kicked from the team even if you're top fragger (have most kills.) Which also contradicts the rule of never kicking your top fragger, but hey, the internet is what it is, and I'll leave it be.**


	12. South Korea

**Edit: reworked that last part**

Killing was like a game to Evan. He didn't know why, but it seemed like it. The intricacies and adrenaline of ending a person's life were…euphoric for him.

He questioned himself, was beat, and was broken. Whoever did this to Devan, they did a number on him. He doesn't know if he's still free yet, was there anything from his former self that lurked in his mind? He didn't know.

Evan never needed to count how many people he killed. There was no point to it, it was unnecessary.

Devan was frustrated. And tired and confident and charismatic and cold and violent and _Evan,_ of all things.

He was Evan, in part.

Evan was the model of a hitman, never backing down from a challenge and putting the job as the only priority, regardless of anything…he lived a double-sided life that was essentially a labyrinth that only has one way out…

Killing was like a game in many ways.

It was similar as there was always a feeling of reward coming from it, and as every game went, if you did something right, you get a reward. The reward, in this case, was the foundation of his group, The Nexus.

Every chance he got to prove himself, he took. Every mission that needed doing, he did. More often than not, he would come down battered, beaten, broken, and bruised.

But not as bad as the intense burn in his shoulder.

 _Damn…how the Hell did I ever survive this?_ Devan thought. The plasma wound burned…it burned.

He sighed, looking over his shoulder, above the broken wall he took cover in. His rifle was out in the open and all he had was a pistol. There were snipers in the city and they would no doubt open fire on him.

He grunted as he felt a new wave of pain come from his shoulder.

 _Think…Devan, think. My utility's gone, no way for evac and I only have a pistol…_

He needed Evan right now. Evan would know what to do, he certainly would.

He needed to prove to Overwatch that they shouldn't get rid of him…he needed to.

The sounds of gunfire dulled into the background as he tried holding onto his wound, stifling the blood.

He rasped into his radio. "Anybody…if anyone's listening…I…I need help." He coughed twice.

 _Damn…how the Hell did I ever survive something like this?_ Devan thought. _Evan would have…he would have gone through anything._

He exhaled, looking over the broken wall he took cover in. His rifle was out in the open and all he had was a pistol. His utility was gone…oh how a flashbang would have been so useful right now. They would be blind as a bat if they didn't look away from his position, they would probably do that, but that would give him enough of a window to grab his gun and run back into cover.

 _Wait…pistol…they can probably mistake this for a flashbang...no…It's a stupid idea, they wouldn't. Omnics are too damn smart…_

He sighed. _It's worth a try, though…_

He gripped his pistol and weakly tossed it away from him, throwing it into the air before darting out of his cover and towards his gun before slamming into a boarded up window. Groaning in pain as he landed on his shoulder wound.

He holed up under the window and closed his eyes, hoping that this entire problem would go away and that everything would be fine again. Evan would've probably returned fire by now, but Devan was too weak of a person to do so.

 _If you're still in here Evan…I…I need you._ He wishfully thought, keeping his eyes shut as he felt himself…relax. Death was coming…it was…no other option than to-

 _NO._ _Not yet. Not yet._

He grunted as he put himself into a prone position, stomach down and started crawling deeper and deeper into the building he just barged into, his assault rifle on his back.

Once reaching an area of the building where he was sure the snipers wouldn't see him, he slowly got up into a crouched position, wary of his surroundings.

 _Come on…they aren't going to wait for you forever. Get a move on._

/

 _ **South Korea, Busan**_

 _Thirty minutes prior._

"Thirty seconds!" Malik cried out from the pilot's seat.

"Granite to Steel, we're dropping in ETA thirty seconds," Sandman said, into his radio.

"Roger that, we'll be in the building across from you, we'll meet up once we clear our buildings. Good luck, luvs!"

"Busan's getting ripped apart down there! No wonder it's still a shit hole!" Frost commented, earning himself a glare from Hana Song.

"We're going after the massive Omnic! There are civilians down there so watch your fire!" Devan reminded his squad.

"Oh shit! We got a lock on us! Evasive maneuvers-"

The helicopter started spinning and Devan felt himself freefalling in the air before crashing into the ground.

/

The grip of his assault rifle in one hand, the other clutching the at the plasma wound that might have gone infected, he made his way up a flight of stairs, keeping a wary eye as he stepped quietly and subtly.

His breathing intensified as he heard gunfire in the distance, it's effect already dulling as it wasn't really close or anything.

The LZ was the former night market in the city center, it was probably hours maybe even days away as he ended up in the part of the city that is still in conflict with the Omnics.

It was eerily dark, the only light source coming from the cracks of the boarded up windows. He needed to look for supplies, his wound wasn't going to fix itself, oh no.

 _How did I ever survive through something like this?_ Devan pondered. He entered a small room, the sky-blue paint faded and dull whilst the furniture consisted of a baby bed that was on the verge of falling apart and a couple of wooden blocks.

 _Sad how people have to die like this._ He thought, immediately dispelling it from his mind as his ears picked up on a faint sound in the adjacent room.

There was breathing coming from next door.

He cocked his weapon, putting the stock in his armpit as his other hand reached for the doorknob, slowly turning it before gently pushing it open.

Devan quietly took a step inside, his eyes darting towards a woman in a purple getup, with her hair completely gone on the right side of her head, replaced with what looked like enhancements, whilst the rest of the hair flowed to the other side.

The woman had a machine-pistol in her right hand, weakly clutching onto it as the other hand clutched onto what looked like a nasty wound.

"St-Stay…back." She rasped, her weapon being clutched a tiny bit tighter as the barrel faced Devan.

"Friendly." He replied, the woman instantly sighed in relief and put down the gun.

"Gracias a Dios…" The woman said, her voice still at its low rasp. "So…" She began. "You a soldier…?"

Devan sighed. "Yeah…my squad's helicopter just crashed and…well, I'm here now. They're evacuating the city."

The woman tried chuckling but ended up coughing out blood. "Their huge offensive…heh."

"Come on, let's go. They're not going to wait for us any longer." Devan said, completely ignorant of the wound she's holding onto.

"…No…just leave me here...I'll be fine…promise." A small laugh came from her lips before turning into violent coughing.

"You know I can't leave you here. I'll look for something to deal with that wound you got there." The woman opened her mouth, presumably to object.

"No…It…it's my job. Just stay here…and I'll see what I can do." Devan sighed and left the room before entering the room next to that one, which was the bathroom.

He searched through the cabinets, his hope diminishing each time he opened a drawer only to find nothing.

There had to be something. Had to be. Surely it wasn't empty. Whoever lived here _must have_ forgotten something. _Must have._

He opened the last drawer. Hoping to the all-knowing and all-seeing God that there was something.

He only came up with a pack of bandages.

It wasn't _enough_ to keep her stable for long enough, but it would keep her stable for a couple of hours. Hopefully.

He sighed in light frustration as he grabbed the pack, tore it open and hurried back to the room he was in before.

The woman still sat there, her hand clutched onto her stomach as she held onto dear life. She seemed to have gotten worse after just a minute or two.

He wasted no time and removing the hand from her stomach and wrapping the bandage around it, securing it in a tight knot.

He kneeled down and put her around his shoulders before standing up again.

She was surprisingly light, he thought she wore the trenchcoat because there was extra stuff in there.

He shook his head and tried using his radio again.

"Come in…this is Granite leader…is anyone there? I have a wounded civilian with me, she's in critical condition…anyone, please, anyone! Someone respond!" He growled and threw the device onto the ground. "Stupid piece of shit!" He snarled.

He should get a move on.

He sighed and slowly crept down the stairs, wary of anything that _might_ have sneaked in.

His suspicions proved to be unfounded as there was nothing, not a single thing. Devan moved quietly through the back door of the residence, sliding it carefully as to not alert anyone. He stepped out and took in the gunpowder-ridden air.

And then set out on his path.

/

"Go! Run! Get out of here! Get to the Night Market!" Frost harshly pulled back a kid that had been separated from her mother, despite the cries and pleas to go back in what he assumed to be Korean, he continued pulling her back.

"We'll find your mom! Don't worry, I got this!" D'Va shined a confident grin at the poor girl, to which she immediately stopped screaming and willing went with Frost.

It was an absolute massacre out here. They didn't know where they were but it sure had a shit-ton of civilians. Probably was on the border of what the South Korean military dubbed 'No Man's Land' as the Omnics had to be coming from _somewhere._

Hana Song was in her MEKA, beating off Omnics that attempted to jump onto it while holding the ones with weaponry off.

Frost had to do something, the military presence was extremely poor currently and reinforcements were on their way.

He grabbed the kid by the shoulders, kneeled down and looked at her dead in the eyes. "What I want you to do kid, is to run to where the people are running. Got it?" He pointed towards the wave of people running the other direction. The girl nodded, Frost sighed in relief and stood up, shoved the girl back and watched her run along with the crowd.

He raised his M4-P (M4-Pulse) and fired a 3-round burst of pulse pellets towards an Omnic, taking it down as it crumbled into a hot mess.

"One on your right!" Hana called out. He did a quick turn to the right and smacked the head of an Omnic with the butt of his rifle before firing some pellets at it.

He then looked upon the wave of Omnics coming.

"Jesus Christ…" He hesitated. "Fall back! Fall back!" He screamed as loud as possible before running the other way. The civilians were far ahead, so there was no worry about running into someone.

The few soldiers left followed him.

Frost stopped to a halt as he saw a woman on the road, injured and struggling to move.

"My baby…where is my baby?" The woman muttered as she desperately looked around to find her child.

Frost grabbed her bridal style and moved. "Come on! We're getting out of here!" He screamed, his lungs were dry.

"No! Leave me here! Where's my little girl!?" The woman struggled. "Where is she!?"

"She's probably back at the evacuation point! Let's go!"

He quickly thought about how useful it was to be of Asian descent and have parents that made him learn all sorts of languages.

He wanted to be a translator. His hopes were dashed, though, and he's stuck here. Can't say he isn't happy, but it wasn't his idea of a dream.

/

His visor cracked, his legs sore and his partner dead, Sandman wasn't having a good time.

If only he got to Soap faster.

He sighed as he moved on through the wartorn city of Busan. The nearest checkpoint wasn't too far. Hopefully, he could get there in time before being abandoned.

He noticed something flying up the sky in his peripheral vision, it was some sort of light, like a star that was rising up.

He stood still as he observed it go higher, and then proceed to explode.

 _Oh shit-_

He threw himself to the ground, covering his head with his arms as he heard things exploding in the distance.

 _Who the fuck thought this was a good idea!?_

He grumbled as he stood up, keeping a wary eye as he moved forward.

His visor shut off, and now he had a piece of glass that served nothing. Sandman took it off and shoved into his backpack.

The dim lights that supported the sun turned off, and the sounds of Omnics that were shutting down filled his ears.

"Damn, they were close…" He mumbled, continuing forward on his journey to find evac.

/

Devan watched the warhead rise into the sky, stopping high enough that he couldn't see it before turning in a direction before detonating.

He sighed.

It was the only option.

He heard the commotion about the Omnics attacking checkpoints across the city. The colossal Omnic used this as a means to gain ground against the South Korean army and MEKA.

Luckily he was here.

The woman, who identified herself as 'Sombra' told him about this facility. It was an abandoned bunker, just in the middle of the city. The place was eerily empty, as it has been for quite possibly many years. Apparently, this place served as un underground ICBM control center, but those ICBMs were never used, nor had the chance to be used. It seemed to have just faded from the government's memory.

Luckily enough, the facility also had proper medical equipment that could be used to treat her wounds. She said she could use them herself.

He wasn't doubting her.

Sombra appeared behind him, patched up and ready to go.

/

 ****REWORKED****

 _Maintenance worker aboard satellite orbiting South Korea_

"Come in Sat-One. This is Control. We're requesting a feed from your helmet cam, over."

"Roger, sending you the feed now." Maintenance worker Jones pressed a button on his helmet, a small text box in the corner of his vision that said 'Recording' appeared.

"Uh…look over to Busan...there's an unidentified flying object going into orbit. You should be seeing it." Jones noticed a light rising up from Busan. "That's it. Feed is clear."

"Keep tracking the bogey. We're looking into it, standby." His eyes followed the object, it slowly turned from going upwards to going more towards the left.

"We're not scheduled for any satellite launches today, are we?" Jones asked. He was starting to get worried. Perhaps it was a North Korean satellite?

"Sat-One, standby."

"Uh, the bogey is going back towards Earth.

"We got you. Command is being informed-"

The bogey suddenly detonated in a bright, yet distant flash. Jones shielded himself from the light of the detonation.

"Uh, Control…what the Hell just happened?"

He could hear tons of people moving around, talking over each other on the frequency.

"Sat-One…we have confirmation of a nuclear detonation above Busan." There was a pause. "The SKC array isn't returning a ping. They're offline. We're getting confirmation of the damage on our soil. Someone get the president informed about this!"

"Your satellite's been knocked off for a few seconds but it's back up now."

He could hear more voices coming from Command's side.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

/

"Popular ex-pro gamer D'VA has been spotted-" The news anchor stopped as he tilted slightly forward towards his desk and slightly cocked his head to the side. "Breaking news…we are getting reports of a... nuclear detonation above South Korea-hold on...scratch that, we have gotten confirmation from US Intelligence that a nuclear device has been detonated above South Korea, disabling the entire country's electric grid and putting certain cities in the west coast of the US offline."

"The warhead is believed to have originated from Busan in South Korean territory. The President of the United States is giving a statement as of now." The footage changed into live video of the President standing in front of a wooden speech desk.

"We have confirmation that the nuclear device has originated from South Korea and have very good reason to believe it was launched by the Omnics inside the country. I swear, that we will get to the bottom of this and put whoever launched the nuke to justice. That is all."


	13. South Korea Pt 2

**So, I'm back after more than a year. I came back to reread my stories as a throwback and now it just threw me into a writing kick. If you still exist, welcome back, if you're new, welcome! My writing's probably a bit rusty but I hope its passable.**

* * *

Things were bad. Very, very, bad. The bad greatly outnumbered the good.

That good thing was that he managed to find some other soldiers, but the bad things was that Sandman was pinned down in some dingy motel with three South Korean soldiers that barely knew English and Tracer, who thought the situation was just "a tad bit sticky."

What she meant of course was that everything was fucked beyond any relief. It was just five soldiers, quickly running out of ammo mind you, versus a force of dozens, if not a hundred rogue Omnics that varied from regular sized models to industrial behemoths.

The sound of gunshots was the predominant auditory stimulation as Sandman hugged his broken piece of wall, falling to his ass as he pulled out his last pulse charge and slammed it into his rifle, a positive sounding chime coming out of it as he had another hundred or so shots to lob at the damned Omnics. "I'm on my last charge! We need to fall back!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that love!" Tracer blipped in and out of Sandman's view, lobbing her sticky grenades and bursting into metal heads with her akimbo pistols. "We're stuck here! They're planning on carpet bombing the city, we leave this bloody place we might as well just fit ourselves into a can of Spam!"

Sandman turned to look at one of the Korean soldiers, dressed in full black armor and a visor that had two blue dots as eyes. "Evacuation! Anywhere else!?" The soldier shook his head in response. Sandman cursed his luck as he peeked out and fired another burst. He turned to a different soldier to his right. "Ammo! Running low!" The other soldier shrugged his shoulders, dropping his rifle and pulling out a pistol.

A bullet whizzed past Sandman's head, forcing him to duck and say his prayers to whoever was above. He heard one of the Korean soldiers exclaim something in their mother tongue and point to the sky. "Look! Light in sky! Another one!" Sandman looked to the sky to see a bright light that was flying upwards into the darkening sky.

The light flew up for a few seconds more before detonating in a blinding flash of white, forcing Sandman to shield his eyes. "GET DOWN!" He screamed before huddling up behind his miserable concrete wall fragment and screaming as loud as possible, his voice being drowned out by the explosion of the flying object. He waited inside his little huddle for a few seconds, before looking over his shoulder to peep at what happened.

The dying whir of the rogue Omnics was the first thing that came to mind, all of them made the same noise, some louder than others as they all shut off, tumbling forward as they did. Dust was kicked up as the bigger robots fell, forcing Sandman to cover his face.

"Everyone alright?" He called out, not expecting a response.

"All good over here!" He heard Tracer say distantly.

"Alive!" He heard one of the Korean soldiers say. The other two repeated the same word from different locations.

Sandman's visor quickly died thereafter, impairing his vision for a moment before he could see through the piece's glass. He stood up and surveyed the results of their skirmish with the Omnics. The Great Big One was still active, judging from the sounds of its stomping around the city. He hopped over his wall fragment and walked to a fallen Omnic, kicking it onto its back to check if it was truly dead.

"Whatever crazy motherfucker did this…" He muttered, tapping the Omnic with his foot a few more times. "I love you so much."

He turned back to his group of Tracer and the three Korean Commandos (unofficial name by him). "Alright, we better get a move on to the Night Market. Does anyone know how to get there?"

Tracer looked at the three Koreans, who looked at each other and nodded. "Yes, we lead the way."

The group of five got a move on.

/

Devan climbed out of the hatch of the underground government facility, followed by Sombra. The city was quiet, except for the Great Big One's stomping. He didn't know what to do at this point, he didn't have access to any of his tools as all his connections to the outside world were severed and he sure as hell did not know his way around South Korea.

Sombra's coat still shone purple as she tapped a few hexagonal tiles on a holographic display on her palm. "Come on, we have to get you to your friends. No time to waste, huh?"

"What about you?" Devan replied, "You got people here too?"

"Yeah, I got my own friends, let's go, don't want to keep yours waiting." Sombra flashed a confident grin as she turned her back to Devan. "Besides, it's fun having company."

Devan chuckled, and promptly followed her.

. . .

His shoulder wound still burned no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. It wasn't outright painful, just a nuisance that constantly bit at him.

"So…Devan Taylor." Sombra started, "Number one assassin in the world, I take it?"

Devan would have normally tensed up or reached for a gun or something aggressive like that, but at this point he didn't even care anymore, he just wanted to go home. Wherever that was.

"Evan. Evan Smith." Devan corrected her, "I'm supposed to be Evan Smith."

"Oh, cut the crap, I know you've been off that Evan chip for a few days now." Sombra looked over her shoulder at him, "That aggressive bad-ass crap was what made you Evan Smith. Don't see that in you right now, how I could tell you're Devan and not Evan."

"How do you even know my name is Devan in the first place? Kept that pretty locked up tight." Devan replied, cracking his neck as he caught up to Sombra's pace.

"All locks can be picked, and, well, I'm the locksmith." She replied, "You started getting loose with your name after the Talon chip was off."

Disregarding the fact that this unknown woman pretty much knew what had been going on in the past two weeks of his life, Devan wasn't suspicious and understood her reasoning.

"So, what about you? Where'd Sombra come from?" Devan asked.

The conversation delved even further as they poked and prodded each other for information about themselves, despite Devan knowing that the other side knew practically everything about him and was just being polite.

They calmly walked, deep in conversation, with intermittent laughs in between.

/

Hana saw the second warhead launch after the first one detonated, it had a faster ascension to the sky, meaning another explosion was coming soon. Her MEKA could sustain one strong EMP blast at once but a second one would put her out of action. She quickly ejected from her mech, landing gracefully on her feet before being knocked over by the shockwaves of the airborne nuke.

She looked towards Frost, who was just as confused as she was, only shrugging his shoulders as if he knew what she was going to ask.

The Omnics in the area finally died as the second blast knocked them all out completely, but that also meant every other electronic in the area was dead too. The streetlights abruptly shut off, plunging the street into darkness. Frost quickly cracked a few flares and threw them about, lighting a small portion of the road, and enough so that Hana could find him in the darkness.

Night was coming quick, and they needed to find shelter in order to plan out what to do next. Civilians were evacuated before the two explosions, which only left Hana, Frost, and a couple of Korean soldiers being the only ones occupying the area.

"Let's find shelter!" She cried out to Frost, as she approached him. "We need to figure out a way to gather with everyone else!"

"Good idea! I have a couple flares left that we could certainly use!" Frost gathered the scattered Korean soldiers together as they all grouped up and headed to a nearby building.

. . .

"So, we're around…Here." Frost pointed to a small quadrant on a map of Busan provided by one of the soldiers. Hana nodded. "Where's the tallest building in this area?" He looked to Hana, who scanned the map and locked onto a business center that was a few blocks away.

"Should be around here. We can make our way there tomorrow and setup something that can attract people towards us." Hana explained, looking at everyone else for their response. The Korean soldiers nodded in agreement, whether it was because of her celebrity status or if they agreed with her, she didn't know.

Frost shook his head. "We should move now, the longer we wait, the more scattered everyone could be. We have to get as many people to rendezvous with as possible."

"That's true, but it's too dangerous right now. We can barely see a thing let alone walk a couple blocks through this city." Hana replied, looking at Frost, then looking back at the map.

"Well we have to go, the more time we waste here, the less people we could be RVing with." Frost sighed. "Tell you what, I'll go alone, you guys can wait here. I'll shoot a flare up once I get there. By tomorrow morning I want to see all of you guys at the building."

Hana sighed, and nodded. "Fine…take care of yourself out there."

"I will."

/

A gunfight was a game of cat and mouse. One side peeked up and shot, then went back down. The other side would do the same thing until something forced one of the two to stop shooting. Evan was skilled at those, managing to turn the tide even if he was outnumbered seven-to-one.

Evan was cold, ruthless, and calculating. Knowing every shot to take, predicting the move of the enemy and adapting before they would even do it, things like that made Evan the world's one of the most skilled soldiers in the world.

Devan on the other hand, was anything but Evan. His hands shook as he held his rifle and his aim was shaky. He peeked out and took a potshot at the looters who pinned him down to a pile of rubble and never stopped shooting. Sombra said she was going to flank before disappearing and hopefully doing what she said. Devan primed a grenade and lobbed it to the other side, hoping he threw it far enough to reach his opponents.

One of the looters cried out something in a language Devan did not understand before two men jumped out in the open. Evan took the opportunity and quickly peeked and quickly disposing of the two with short bursts. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins as he changed positions, closing the distance between him and his enemy.

One of the gangsters charged him with a blade. _Bad mistake, buddy._ Evan thought as he grabbed the looter's arm with the weapon and twisting it, making his opponent release the blade and crying out in pain. Evan quickly followed up with two punches to the face with his other arm before kicking his attacker in the stomach. The enemy fell backwards, dazed and confused as Evan planted a shot in his skull, ending his opponent's life.

Sombra dealt with the rest of the looters, indicated by the short bursts of her Uzi and the cries of pain that followed.

The adrenaline quickly faded as Devan came back, shocked at what he did to that one guy.

"Still a good shot even in the dark!" Sombra cried out. "Evan's still-"She was interrupted by a flare gun that made its presence known. A red flare rose in the air, followed by a green one, followed by another red one.

The flares slowly floated downwards. Sombra tapped a few times above her palm before looking at the flares. "Guess that's one of your friends, I know where those flares are, come on we better move!" Sombra ushered Devan to follow her.

/

Sandman's squad noticed the three flares that shined bright in the night sky.

"Come on, let's go, might be friendly!" Tracer was headed in that direction already.

Sandman and the three soldiers followed.

. . .

The group found themselves lost in a maze of buildings and urban design.

"Do we have any idea where we are right now?" Sandman asked, mildly annoyed at Tracer.

"…Nope!" Tracer sheepishly chuckled as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "We're close by though…I think?" The last flare had died down by now, so there was no indication of how close they were to their objective.

Another flare went up, followed by shout. "Hey! Quit running!" Sandman overheard, followed by a couple of shots from a plasma rifle.

Followed by returning gunfire.

"Come on let's go! We got to find out what's happening!" Sandman exclaimed, taking off in the direction of the gunfire.

Tracer, realizing that he probably was making the same mistake as she did, wanted to say something to stop him but he was already too far gone. She shrugged and ushered the three other soldiers to follow.

/

Another firefight ensued as Devan found himself caught in a full parking lot. He returned fire onto the oncoming Talon soldiers. What they were doing here he didn't know, but all that mattered was that they were shooting at him and that wasn't very nice of them.

Slamming a new battery into his rifle, he pulled the pin on a flashbang and threw it in the general of the enemy, hearing it clink off the metal body of the cars before a loud _bang!_ Was heard as a blinding flash engulfed the area. Devan used this opportunity to change positions and took cover behind a white pickup truck. The Talon soldiers were still disoriented by the flashbang which gave him ample time to take aim and take out one of them.

"It's Evan! Call for backup!" He heard one of the soldiers cry out.

 _Shit._ He thought. _I got to end this fight quickly._

Devan rose from his cover and shot a burst towards a Talon soldier that was attempting to flank him, pinning the soldier down and giving Devan an opportunity to move towards that man. Sombra appeared and brought down two Talon goons as Devan shot down another one. There were a couple more, but he couldn't really engage them as he could hear the reinforcements approach.

"I'm falling back, there's too many of them!" Devan called out to Sombra, who disappeared again as he backed up and vaulted a stomach high fence.

The Talon goons shot at Devan's direction, landing a shot on his leg, knocking him down and incapacitating him. Through pure instinct he popped a smoke grenade and threw it in front of him, concealing his position so that he could crawl to cover. He pulled the pin on a grenade and threw the cylinder-shaped explosive into the smoke. It beeped red a few times before exploding and throwing a couple of Talon soldiers about as it detonated.

Devan leaned against the side of a concrete staircase, breathing in and out as he tended to his new leg wound. He heard the Talon soldiers approaching, and he was out of grenades.

"He couldn't have gone far! I saw him get hit in the leg!" The leader of the Talon squadron said. The flashlights of their weapons illuminated the dark alleyway as they slowly advanced, slowly getting closer to Devan's position.

"I hear him." Devan's blood froze as he heard those words. "Remember, eliminate with extreme prejudice. Don't give him any chances."

"We could take him prisoner, would definitely be useful to Talon." A female voice said.

"Too dangerous." The leader replied.

Devan looked up, his breathing becoming more ragged by the minute. He closed his eyes and held onto his wound even tighter. Two clinks sounded behind him.

"GRENADE!" Devan heard the leader say as the Talon group presumably jumped away from the grenade. An explosion soon sounded, making Devan's ears ring and masking the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching.

His hearing came back to him as he caught the sounds of a rapid exchange of gunfire and plasma bursts.

"Clear!" He heard a familiar voice, his disorientated state made it so that it took a couple seconds to recognize it as Sandman. "Tracer! Devan's here! He's injured!"

Quick footfalls were the last thing Devan heard as he fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Hopefully I don't disappear for another year or so after leaving a cliffhanger like that. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
